Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: What Happens if one fast Hedgehog meets one blue Pegasus? The answer quite simple, ONE EPIC ADVENTURE! Sonic The Hedgehog & Characters belong to SEGA & Sonic Team. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust & Hasbro Rated T for Violence, Blood & Language
1. Proluge Chapter

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure: Prologe  
By Kenta David

Prologue Chapter

* * *

Sonic's World (Mobius):

It was just another ordinary day, in place called "Emerald Town". It inhabitants are mostly anamorphic animals & different types of little creatures like the Flickies & the Chao. A blue hedgehog was running at a burst of speed. His name was Sonic & he just got back from defeating Dr. Robotnik (Usually called by his nickname Eggman) one of his arch-nemesis, from yet another attempt to build his empire, New Eggmanland.

(Music: Emerald Town-Sonic Battle)

"Man, Beating that Egg-head sure left me hungry, I'm gonna see if there's any chill dog stands around" Said Sonic

The hungry hedgehog then finds a chili dog stand near the Emerald Beach, buys himself one & then starts to munch on it as he walks.

"Mmm Hmm, If there's nothing I love more than adventure, is a good ol' Chill Dog, Warmed to perfection, too Implied the very satisfied hedgehog hmm, Sure is boring around here. I'm gonna see what Tails is up too."

As Sonic finishes his chili dog, he then starts to head to Tails' House in a blink of an eye.

Sonic went inside Tails' House to see what his best bud is up to.

"Yo Tails, Long time no see"

"Hey Sonic, you won't believe what I found today"

Miles "Tails" Prowler is a two-Tailed Fox with a knack & making inventions. Not to Mention Sonic's best friend since he met him, when they were kids. After he was getting bullied by the other kids due to have two-tails, Sonic was the only person that stood by his side, giving him the confidence he has today.

"What's Up, Another Chaos Emerald"

"Unfortunately No, But I found something equivalent to the power of a chaos Emerald "

Tails then shows Sonic A Gold necklace with A Red Thunderbolt-Shaped Gem Attached to it

"That's It? A necklace?" Says the confused Hedgehog "Tails, Are you sure you're alright? "You've been working way too hard this week"

"Trust Me on this, Sonic, When I was around Station Square looking for the chaos Emeralds, My emerald Radar, picked Up energy of what I thought was the emerald's location next to the Casinopolis Entrance, When I went there all I saw was this necklace, I couldn't believe it myself, but when it started to glow, I had to look inside of what this thing really is."

As sonic started to hold the necklace, it Started to Glow again

(Music: Sonic Generations Cut scene 1)

"What's Going On?" Says Sonic

"I have no Idea" says Tails

The Bright Light Then Flashed all over tails' House

The next thing that happened was the Bright Light Flashed all over Not Only Emerald Town, But the Entire of Mobius!

What Fate awaited our Heroes?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow Dash's World (Equestria):

In another dimension, it was a bright sunny day in a mythical place known as Equestria. Only Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus & other mythical Creatures are the only inhabitants there, along with other little creatures, here we find a city in the sky known as "Cloudsdale", where we find a Cyan Pegasi with a Rainbow Mane & violet eyes With a cutie mark ,a cloud with thunderbolt Rainbow-colored. Her Name was Rainbow Dash, Known as the Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria. She was just finished running her daily laps around Cloudsdale.

(Music: Planet Wisp Map-Sonic Colors)

"All Right, that should do it for today,Time to Check out to see what the others are up to."

when suddenly she notices a bright Blue gem flashing on the top of a cottage near Everfree Forest where her friend Fluttershy Lives.

"Huh, what's Flashing over there?"

The curious Pegasi dashes to the bright gem in a split-second. She picks it.

"What kind of weird Gem is this?"  
She then knocks on her on the cottage door. The Door opens A yellow Pegasi Appeared with a pink mane & cyan Eyes with her cutie mark,3 butterflies

"Well Hello Rainbow Dash, I didn't expect you to be here"

"Hey Fluttershy, I found this weird gem on top of your roof, Is this yours?"

"Oh my, what a beautiful gem, I never seen anything like that, I wonder why it's glowing though"

"I Don't know, It was like this when I found it, I'm gonna see if Rarity can look into this"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Rarity would love something like this"

Rainbow Dash held on to the gem and then rushes to the Carousel Boutique which is located in a town called Ponyville to meet her friend to find out the secrets of this mysterious Gem

(Music: Apotos Day-Sonic Unleashed)

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, You're just in time"

Rarity is A Gray Unicorn with Azure Eyes & a indigo mane with a cutie mark,3 diamonds

"I really wanted to try this new dress I made for the great galloping gal-WUAOOOOOOOOOH"

The white Unicorn was amazed at the glowing gem

"OHHEMMGEE, Where did you get this? It's SO BEAUTIFUL"

"I just Found this on top of Fluttershy's House"

"This Gem will go well with my other works, Do you mind if i use this for a sec

But soon as she picked up her Gem with her Magic from her horn. The Gem then reacted to Rarity's Magic, Causing a surge of Energy to burst out, Which send Rainbow Dash & Rarity Flying to opposite directions. Rarity Crashing to her clothing supplies & Rainbow Dash Crashing into a tree.

"Ugh, What was that?"

"Oh,dear, This is no ordinary gem i say ,it's like it has some kind of magic power or something. I think You should let Twilight Take care of this"

"Yeah, You're right there's something odd about this gem"

Rainbow Dash heads to the Ponyville Library to see if her friend Twilight Sparkle can look into this mysterious Gem. Twilight Sparkle has been Rainbow Dash's Friend since the Nightmare Moon Event that happened when Twilight First moved into Ponyville & Warned Everypony about the Return of Nightmare Moon. Twilight & her Friends Defeated Nightmare Moon & saved Equestria, Using 6 Magical Items called The Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash Is the Element of Loyalty, Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, Rarity is The Element of Generosity, & Twilight is the Element of Magic.

Rainbow Dash arrives at the library, bursting through the doors screaming "TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Twilight Sparkle, who was reading one of the ancient spells of the past was annoyed by her friend's rude behavior

"RAINBOW DASH, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"No time for that! Look at this!"

Rainbow Dash a shows Twilight the Mysterious Gem

"Whoa, that's one mysterious Diamond you got there Rainbow Dash, Where did you Find this?"

"Fluttershy's House, I gave it to Rarity first But as soon as she used her magic horn to pick it up, It started to Burst out with some kind of weird Energy! Is there anything in your books that can tell me about this Jewel?"

"I don't know, I'll Check" says Twilight as she checks every bookshelf for information on the Gem.

"Sorry Rainbow, there no book that has any information on this Gem you have." Twilight Apologized.

"That's Okay. Wow for a Gem, This thing packs the same power the elements do, Speaking of which I heard something happened to one of the elements"

"Yeah, Princess Celestia told me one of the elements of harmony went missing after 2 weeks ago, There was no proof that there was a robbery or a heist, It like it disappeared or something" Twilight Replied

"Something Weird is Going on & I have a feeling that it's not good"

Then, A purple baby Dragon with Green Scales came down stairs from the library who had just woken up, His Name was Spike.

*yawn* "Hey Guys what's going on"

The tired baby dragon who then saw the shining Blue Gem that Rainbow Dash had, his mouth started to drool

"Whoa Rainbow Dash, That's A very shiny gem you got there, Can I have a Bite?" he said with a cute baby face smile.

"Spike!" Twilight gave Him a sterned look

"We don't know what that gem can do, For all we know it could kill you or turn you into some kind of monster."

"Twilight's Right, Spike" Rainbow Dash Confirmed "I've already had an encounter with that gem's Power, I don't know how it'll affect you & your Dragon Magic, Beside-URK" Rainbow Dash Started to Wince in pain & held on to her Chest

(Music-[Event] The Resurrection of Mephiles-Sonic '06

"Oh my God, Rainbow Dash! What's Wrong?" Twilight already went to panic mode

"Ugh, I don't Know, I feel a lot of pain on my chest, I don't know why"

Rainbow dash Still held on to her chest & then fell to the ground.

"Ahhhguh, Damn It!"

"Oh No, Rainbow!"

Twilight Starts to Worry

"Spike Quick Get the First Aid kit right away"

"Got it!"

Spike as he rushes upstairs the Library find the first aid Kit, he looked & looked & looked It wasn't there

_"Damn, It's not there" _

Rainbow Dash was tossing & Turning her Body sideways, The pain was Unbearable for her, she started to scream as the Pain Stricken her chest more & more. Twilight Who was in the main Floor library of the Library held on to Rainbow Dash's hoof to calm her down  
"It's Okay, Rainbow Dash, I'm here For you, Everything's gonna be okay" She started to burst into tears.

"Twilight, It's not there What should I do?" Said Spike

"GO GET HELP!" Yelled Twilight starting to cry "ANYPONY, CALL EVERYPONY OVER! RAINBOW DASH NEEDS OUR HELP!"

Suddenly Her chest started to glow a thunderbolt symbol along the Gem glowing brighter than last Time.

"w-what's going on?" Asked Spike

"I Don't Know, But something happening to Rainbow Dash" Said Twilight

"" yelled Rainbow Dash as The Gem & the Thunderbolt Symbol on Rainbow's Chest began to Flash A bright Light opening a portal to another dimension, Popping out of that portal are 2 Creatures; a blue Hedgehog & a Yellow two-tailed fox a Gold Necklace with a Thunderbolt Shaped Gem attached to it.

"Ugh, where are we?" said the hedgehog who was dizzy from the trip

"I don't Know, we're not in Emerald Town or Mobius, that's for sure" Said The Fox

Twilight Started At the two unknown creatures that popped out of the portal when she's one of them holding the Gold necklace with the red Thunderbolt gem

"Twilight," said Spike "That's-"

"I know" Says the Violet Unicorn "You there, where did you get that" she pointed out to the Fox

"Huh, you mean this well I-" Said the fox until interrupted by the hedgehog

"Hey, Tails, Look at that!" said the Blue hedgehog Pointing to the blue gem that Rainbow is Holding.

"Whoa, Sonic, That's a chaos Emerald, But What's it doing Here?" Says The Fox

"A Chaos Emerald?" Said Twilight was confused "You mean this gem, Right?"

"More Importantly, why do you have The Element of Loyalty? That thing's been missing for 2 weeks! Not to mention My element!" asked Rainbow Dash recovering from her Pain

"The Element of Loyalty, Talking Ponies? What the Heck's Going on here & I've asked this again, WHERE ARE WE?" asked Sonic Confused

And so the Story Begins

* * *

Author's comments;

Hey Guys

This is my first fanfic I've made so no hate comments plz

The Original Working Title For this Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Speeding Lovers But since it also has it adventurous parts mostly in the Story I've decided to make the title Cooler By Naming It Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure. THE STORYLINE WON"T BE LIKE SONIC ADVENTURE OR the FANFIC MLP ADVENTURE -_-

So here's le Description The Prologue Chapter of the Series;

Sonic just got back from another Adventure, So he checks to see what tails' is up too.

Tails just found one of the Elements of Harmony In Station Square. But then something weird happens when the element starts to Flash Sending the 2 heroes in another dimension.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Rainbow Dash Finds A Chaos Emerald in Everfree Forest. She goes to Twilight Sparkle to uncover the mystery of the Emerald, Twilight couldn't find any info on the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly Something happens to Rainbow Dash, At the Same time the Chaos Emerald starts to flash. Bring sonic & Tails into Equestria

For what fate of events will happen next?

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro

Sonic The Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team

Rated T: for Violence,Blood & Language


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure

By Kenta David

Chapter 1: The Winds of a New Adventure, The Start of a Great Friendship

* * *

Sonic: Element of Loyalty, Talking Ponies, What's the Heck's going on & I asked again WHERE AM I? "

Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you where you gonna end up

(Music: [Boss] Vs. Character-Sonic '06)

AS Rainbow Dash Gets up she begins to attack Sonic by dashing towards him, Sonic lucky dodges with his quick-step technique.

Rainbow Dash: _Whoa, I never seen anyone move that fast. Tch, Lucky dodge but this time he won't get away._

Sonic: whoa, What's your problem?

Rainbow Dash: SHUT UP & GIVE BACK MY ELEMENT!

As RD Stars another attack, Sonic then dodges again with a somersault technique

Rainbow Dash: _Where does he get those techniques? Doesn't matter anyone can do that_

Sonic: Look I wanna give this back to you, but fighting over it won't solve anything

Twilight Sparkle: He's right Rainbow Dash, Fighting won't get us anywhere.

Rainbow Dash: Shut it Twi, He has my element & ill make him pay & you're not gonna stop me

Sonic: okay, if that's how you wanna go, fine by me I'll play your little game

Rainbow Dash Charges at him again, Sonic Smiles as he spins into a ball & counters with his homing attack. Both of them clashed at bounced backed in opposite directions

Rainbow Dash: _Whoa, I've never seen anyone done a move like that before. What is he?_

Sonic_: Man, I've never seen anyone with the same speed as me Looks like I've met my match_

The two Speeders kept fighting Wrecking the library in the process!

Rainbow Dash; Hey, you came from that portal didn't you?

Sonic: Yeah, By this weird Necklace of yours

Rainbow Dash: What's Your Name & What are you anyway?

Sonic: I'm just a guy who loves adventure*poses his trademark poses & Grin* I'm Sonic The Hedgehog , Fastest Thing Alive.

Rainbow Dash: Fastest Thing Alive? Please, I'm Fasting Flyer in all of Equestria, I'm Rainbow Dash!

Sonic: well Rainbow Dash, It's nice to meet you for a short while. But But i don't got all the time in world to spare. Care to finish what we started?

Rainbow Dash; You took those words out of my mouth

They both Grinned as they prepare their boost attacks towards each other

Twilight Sparkle: Oh N0! If Rainbow Dash Uses Her Sonic Rainboom-

Tails: & Sonic using his Sonic Boost

Spike: The Entire Library & our Home

Tails, Twilight Sparkle & Spike: WILL BE DESTORYED IN SECONDS!

Both Fighters Charged Enough Power to Use their Boost Attacks

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: OKAY, HERE I GO!

Rainbow Dash: SONIC RAINBOOM!

Sonic: SONIC BOOST!

As both speeders get in contact with each other, they're eventually stop by a cannon shot combined with magic & dragon magic. Both Sonic & RD looked at Tails, Twilight Sparkle, & Spike (music fades)

Tails: What The Hell's wrong with you, Sonic! You know better not to cause trouble around other people especially if it's picking fights with other creatures from another world!

Sonic: Well she started it

Twilight Sparkle: Same goes for You, Rainbow Dash. You can't keep picking fights with others being from another dimension, Yes, We don't know anything about them but we can at TRY TALKING TO THEM BEFORE ATTACKING THEM?

Spike: Not to mention the Fact that you two almost destroyed our house

Rainbow Dash: well he has my element. I say we go give him & his furry buddy in to Princess Celestia for an execution for taking one of the elements of Harmony!

Twilight Sparkle: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THOSE THINGS IN EQUESTRIA? Do we?

Spike: I don't think so

Twilight Sparkle: Besides he seems like a really nice guy don't ya think?

Spike: Don't forget, He has the same personality as Rainbow

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: NO WE DON'T

The two then looked at each other & Sonic & RD started to feel embarrassed

Sonic: Look, I'm Sorry I got off the wrong foot with you, Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Same here, Sonic & Dashie?

Sonic: a nickname I made up for you, I don't like it?

Rainbow Dash: No it's fine *starts to blush* Here's your Chaos Thingy Back

Rainbow Dash begins to give Sonic the Chaos Emerald

Sonic: Thanks & It called An Chaos Emerald & here's your Element of loyalty back

Sonic gives the element of loyalty back

Tails: I believe we weren't all introduced properly. I'm Miles "Tails" Prowler. But everyone called me Tails.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, One of Princess Celestia's students

Spike: I'm Spike, Twilight's Assistant

Sonic: And you know who am i already, now I asked this before, where are we?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, Allow me to explain. You're in Equestria, A place that's dominated by Only Ponies, Unicorns such as my myself & Pegasus. Of course there's little animals & I know a person that takes care of

Sonic: Funny from where I come from, there's a person who takes in little animals only exceptional part is that he enslaves them & turns them into robots.

Rainbow Dash: whoa, that's messed up. Whoever that person is, deserves a beatdown!

Sonic: Luckily I'm around to foil his plans along with my friends

Tails: Speaking of which, I hope the others are okay

Rainbow Dash: wait, there's more dudes like you?

Sonic: Yeah, I got a feeling they got sucked inside this world to by that light

Twilight Sparkle: Tails, How did you find The Element of Loyalty?

Tails: well you see..

Tails told Twilight, Rainbow Dash & Spike of how he found the element of harmony in Station Square.

Twilight: Mhhm that's weird I've never heard of One of elements Transporting to another world

Spike: Yeah I wonder how that happened.

Sonic: I'm thinking the same thing for the chaos emerald

Suddenly across Ponyville There was a cry of help

?:AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!

Spike, RD & Twilight recognize that voice

Spike: Twilight that sounds like Fluttershy!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah sound like she's in danger!

Then another 2 other voices appeared

?: PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE!

?: CHAO CHAO! (GO AWAY!)

Sonic & Tails recognized those voices

Sonic: That sounded like Cream & Cheese!

Tails: It seems they're here too

Rainbow Dash: What are we standing here for? We gotta rescue our friends along with Sonic's

Sonic: Dashie's right, we better save them & fast!

Everyone nodded in agreement & started to headed out to across Ponyville where The screams came from. Sonic & Rainbow Dash accelerated at the speed of sound, Tails flew with his 2 tails & Twilight Sparkle galloped as fast as she can to catch up with everyone with spike on her back. They then arrived at the destination where they see 6 egg fighters bulling Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight & Spike's Friend & a Rabbit & a little blue creature with little wings & a red bowtie at the north side of town

Sonic: EGG FIGHTERS, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

Spike: Egg Fighters?

Sonic: Remember what I told you of a certain person who enslaves little animals & turns them into robots?

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle & Spike: Yeah?

Tails: that's one of creations & I think you & i know who's he is, Sonic

Sonic: Yeah, Dr. Eggman

Rainbow Dash: That's the person you're talking about, before?

Sonic: Yeah, He made those robots to take over the world

Rainbow Dash: Hmph, If there's anything I hate more than losing is bullies! No one messes with our friends & gets away with it! COME ON GUYS! TIME TO DO SOME BOT-SMASHING!

Sonic: You put those words in my mouth

Tails: With you all the way!

Twilight: Count me in, Rainbow!

Spike: Me too!

(music: Robot Carnival & Robot Storm Boss-Sonic Heroes)

Rainbow Dash starts to dash at the first one who pulled on Fluttershy's Mane & gives it a flying kick to the back, sending the robot flying & crashing into a pole & came out of it were Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's pet

Rainbow Dash: You ok, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yeah, Rainbow Dash. Thanks for saving me, I was so scared by those weird robots I thought I was going to-*Starts to cry

Rainbow Dash: It's okay, Fluttershy I'm here *hugs Fluttershy*

The 2 Egg Fighter were aimed on RD & FS, when Twilight used her magic to teleport in front of them & charged at the 2nd egg fighter with her horn powered by her magic, Creating a magic lance, The 2nd egg fighter exploded with a another little animal coming out. The 3rd one attempted to punch her but was taken out in one shot by Spike using his dragon magic by spitting a Fireball out of his mouth & put on his claws, Creating Fire Claws. Slicing the egg fighter in 3 pieces with a little animal coming out of the robot.

Twilight: Whoa Spike, I didn't know you can do that!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, That was too cool!

Spike: *blushes* Well, What can I say? Gotta Love Dragon Magic *Smirks*

Sonic sees 3 Egg Fighters pulling on cream's ears & Cheese's` Wings. He tails nodded their heads & Attacked. Sonic Gave the 4th & 5th egg fighter a Spin dash attack, While tails Used his Thunder Shot Attack from his Arm Cannon on the last one. 3 tiny creatures came out of the destroyed egg fighters.

Sonic: You okay Guys?

Cream: Yes, Mr. Sonic & Mr. Tails. Thanks for saving us

Chesse: Chao Chao Chao (Yes, We don't Know what would we do without you guys)

Suddenly A giant Egg Fighter with a Chainsaw-like Blade appeared from the sky & crashing down central Ponyville

(Music: Boos Battle Day-Sonic Unleashed)

Giant Egg Fighter: MUST CRUSH KILL DESTORY SWAG

Everyone started at the Giant robot in shock

Sonic & Rainbow Dash looked at each other

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, Let's combine our speed to take this guy down!

Sonic: I was thinking the same thing, Dashie

Spike: Great minds do think alike

Cream: It's like looking at another Mr. Sonic

Cheese: Chao Chao (I agree with you guys)

Sonic & Rainbow dash began to charge at the Big Egg Fighter. The Giant Robot notices them & uses his Sword to stop them

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, That's one big Sword!

Sonic: Oh boy, Hold on to my hand,

Sonic holds on to RD's Hoof as the blade went closer on their location, Sonic used his Quick Step with RD to dodge the Attack

Rainbow Dash: *that move again* whoa sonic, how do you do that,

Sonic: The Quick Step? Oh that's easy just run or in your case fly & move Faster from side to side like this

As The Egg Fighter kept launching his sword down & Sonic, Holding rainbow dash's hoof kept dodging it using Quick Step.

Rainbow Dash: let me try

Sonic Lets go of RD's hoof as she starts to fly at a certain speed when the egg fighter began to hit her with his sword, she dodge it quick in .5 seconds.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, I did it! I did quick Step or my case Quick-Dodge

Sonic: see, I knew you can do it *Gives her a thumbs up

Rainbow Dash starts to blush

Sonic: okay, How bout we give the big boy our true speed

Rainbow Dash: My words exactly!

As Sonic & Rainbow Dash began to accelerate faster than a speeding bullet, a blue aura began to emit for sonic, while a rainbow aura began to emit from Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Sonic Boost!

Rainbow Dash: Sonic Rainboom!

As the 2 speeders used their boost attacks, the 2 aura's then combined to form a bigger blur of speed with half-rainbow & half blue.

(Music: Sonic Generations-Time Eater ~Final Attack~)

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Here we Go! RAINBOOM BOOST!

They launch their combined attack on the big robot, Bursting a big hole through it. The big robot exploded with many little creatures coming out of it. Rainbow Dash & Sonic stopped to halt as they see the little Creatures come out the Big Egg Fighter.

Fluttershy: Whoa, That's was amazing! I've never seen Rainbow dash do something like that!

Tails: I know I've seen sonic did his boost attack on a couple of eggman's robots, But to combine it with some one's boost attack is just wow….

Sonic & Rainbow Dash looked at each other in amazement

Sonic: I gotta say, That's a pretty impressive move you got, Dashie

Rainbow Dash; Same here, Sonic what was that attack you did earlier with those Egg Fighters before? You know curling into ball & crashing into them

Sonic: Oh you mean that, That move is called a spin dash, I haven't use that move in a while since my last adventure (Referring to Sonic Colors -DS Version-)

Rainbow Dash: what about that other move you did on me with me before.

Sonic: That's know as a homing attack, It allows me to Home in on any enemy instantly.

Twilight Sparkle: I can see why it's called Homing Attack

Fluttershy: Twilight, Who are they?

Twilight: Fluttershy, That's Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prowler & uhh

Cream: I'm Cream the Rabbit & this is my Friend cheese the Chao, Nice to meet you all * Gives a bow to all of them.

Chesse: Chao Chao (Hello Everyone)

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Nice to me you too

Sonic: Cream, Cheese, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash & Spike

Rainbow Dash: Sup

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you guys

Spike: Please to meet you, Say what's a chao anyway

Cream: A chao is a lifeform that you can take care of as pet

Fluttershy: Kinda like the animals I take care of back at my cottage. Say Sonic, You're a hedgehog right?

Sonic: Yeah ,why you ask?

Fluttershy: well it's just that I've never seen a hedgehog like you before Green Eyes ,

Standing on 2 feet, Wearing Shoes & Gloves, Talking.

Rainbow Dash: Not to mention, Anyone with my type of Speed ! Wow, Sonic I've never met A person with the same speed as me

Sonic: what can I say, I'm the fastest thing alive *Puts a Thumbs Up*

Rainbow Dash: Say let's have a race, you and me at sweet Apple Acres

Sonic: Heh Heh, Sounds good to me, let's go!

Before the two speeders can go to Sweet Apple Acers, they were both stopped by Twilight's Magic Levitating from the ground

Twilight: Not so fast, you two

Tails: Before we start your race I suggest we clean up the mess the giant egg fighter caused

Sonic & RD sees the Rubble & D+6*-estruction caused by the robot

Sonic: *Sigh* I suggest we can clean up a few parts, right Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: ehh, why not

When suddenly a hovercraft came floating down on our heroes, Riding was a man with a red-brown-ish mustache wearing Black trousers, white gloves, goggles on his head, a red jacket with 4 yellow buttons & Dark blue Sunglasses. Cheese starts to hide in cream's ears, Fluttershy hid Behind Rainbow Dash who was in a position to attack. Sonic, Tails, & Twilight Sparkle did the same position

(music: E.G.G.M.A.N. ~Dr. Eggman's theme~ -Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle))

?: HO HO HO! Well Well, If it isn't my good ol' friend ,Sonic The Hedgehog, I've see you made some new friends along with your other pesky pals.

Sonic: Dr. Eggman!

Rainbow Dash: _So that's Dr. Eggman, the one who made those robots that hurt Fluttershy. Damn him, I won't forgive him for this!_

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's Comments:

Hey Guys

Chapter 1 of The S&RD Adventure Series

It took me a while to make the 1st chapter, I've decided to add some comedy scenes for this fanfic along with references from other sources like Memes, MLP or/and Sonic Fan videos on youtube. Like the Appearance of the Giant Egg Fighter made me think of the YouTube video when Twilight made the RD-9000 (or 3000? O.o W.E) & it objective was to crush, kill, destroy ,swag" :P TROLOLOLOLOL

So here's le Summary of Chapter 1 of the series:

As Rainbow Dash gets up, She attacks Sonic for her element of Loyalty, Sonic Dodges 2 of them & counters one of them with a homing attack. The two kept fighting, wrecking the Library in the process. As Both RD & Sonic prepared their Super Speed attacks. Tails, Twilight & Spike stopped them from destroying the library. The two called it a truce & sorted things out. As tails explains why Sonic & Tails had the element of loyalty in Sonic's world. Then suddenly 3 cries of help were heard from all over Ponyville. Sonic, Tails, Spike, Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle recognized those voices & rushing to the Location. Where did those mysterious Voices come from?

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro

Sonic The Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team

Rated T: for Violence,Blood & Language


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
by Kenta David

Chapter 2: The Return of An old Enemy, Dr. Eggman is in Equestria Too?

* * *

Fluttershy: Dr. Eggman?

Tails: He the guy that traps the little animals & turns them into robots for world domination

Dr. Eggman: How kind of you, Fox Boy for introducing me to your new friends.

Fluttershy: How cruel! How can you live with yourself! ENSLAVING THESE POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS FOR NO REASON! YOU SICKO!

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy…

Dr. Eggman: My My, It seems someone has a temper Tantrum. You need a hug?

Fluttershy: I won't forgive you for what you're doing, Dr. Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: hmph, Forgive me or not, sweetie. I'll keep enslaving these little Creatures along with these other one's I've picked up in Mobius before heading to this Dimension. Nothing & I mean nothing's gonna stop me from making New Eggmanland!

Sonic: Hey Eggy, I think you don't know who dealing with here.

Rainbow Dash: yeah Old Man, no matter how many crappy robots you throw, there no match for us! The Fastest Dynamic Duo in the World! (Sonic & Rainbow Dash), the Brainy Eggheads (Tails & Twilight Sparkle)

Twilight Sparkle & Tails: Hey!

Rainbow Dash: The Shy but Tough Cuties (Fluttershy & Cream) & the Pipsqueak Assistants (Spike & Cheese)

Spike: Rainbow!

Chasse: Cha-Chao Chao Chao! (Who you calling a Pipsqueak, Bitch!)

Dr. Eggman: well Sonic, It seems I met a pony version of yourself, No matter how many friends you make in this world I'll crush you all! I love to stay & chat but I've got evil schemes to plan & soon as I take over this world along with Mobius, New Eggmanland will be complete! Nice visiting you again, Sonic! But, the next time we meet, it'll be your last! Hasta la Bye Bye, Suckers! HO HO HO!

(Music Fades as Eggman Files away in the Egg Fleet)

Rainbow Dash: I'M NOT A PONY! I'M A PEGASI, YOU FAT PIECE OF SH*T!

Tails: _Eggman, Damn it! How did he get here? Was it because of that same flashing light that shines all over Mobius. No, that's impossible, The Last time sonic beat Eggman was in this Egg Armada in space. Could he have- _

Spike: Hey Tails, You all right?

Tails: Hu-what?

Sonic: You zoned there pretty good after Eggman escaped

Tails: It's okay guys I'm all right I'm Just wondering, How did Eggman appeared in Equestria if he wasn't affected by the shining light that transported me, You, Cream & cheese here.

Twilight Sparkle: Maybe he built some kind of portal to get to Equestria, He made those Robots & Celestia Knows what he'll make next. So maybe he made that portal from your world to our World

Rainbow Dash: Maybe Since Eggy made that portal, Could you think that could be connect to why the chaos Emerald in Equestria & the Element of Loyalty in Mobius

Cream: Ms. Rainbow Dash's got a point, Guys. What if Dr. Eggman's Dimensional Portal has something to do with the Chaos Emerald being in this world & that element of Loyalty Necklace being in Station Square?

Sonic: Knowing That Baldy McNosehair, He always had a knack for Toying with things that aren't meant to be toyed with like balance in dimensions, awakening Legendary Creatures from their year-long sleep, Hacking Government Files, Taming a Monster that eats Time & Space or Stealing Aliens to energy to build an Interstellar amusement Park (which is really made to be a Mind Controlling Laser) for all we know (referring to Eggman's Schemes from Sonic Adventure Series, '06,Unleashed,Colors & Generations)

Fluttershy: Kidnaping innocent Aliens too? Man, What a creep!

Sonic: yeah & that's not all-

Rainbow Dash: Okay, Storytime's over. Look, I really wanna race you Sonic, so how about we start cleaning Ponyville up.

Sonic: Don't worry about thing, Dashie. Watch this.

Sonic cracks his knuckles as he does a few stretching exercises

Sonic: Okay, here goes Nothing, BLUE TORNADO!

As Sonic goes to his spin ball formation & spins a circle around the debris cause by the giant egg fighter & send it flying into another Location

Everyone's Jaw drop after what they saw

Spike: Wow, THAT…WAS...AWESOME. I mean you were like Whoosh & like Ernnnnnnn & like send the trash flying! What's that move you called out again?

Sonic: It's called Blue Tornado. It allows me to form a tornado when I'm in Spin Dash mode. Pretty Cool huh?

Rainbow Dash: That's Similar to the time, me, Fluttershy & the other Pegasus made a tornado on the lake to give more water to clouds during Strom Season (referring to A MLP FiM Episode: Hurricane Fluttershy)

Sonic: Wow, That's Pretty Cool for a Pegasi like yourself, Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: *Blushes* Wow, Thanks Sonic! Say How bout that race I promised you

Sonic: Like I never forget that. You're On Dashie! *Spits on His Glove*

Rainbow Dash: May the Best Speeder Win! *Spits on her Hoof*

The Both Shake each other's hand filled with spit as the Two headed to Sweet Apple Acers, The rest of their friends followed

Tails: Hey Guys, I've just thought of something

Twilight Sparkle: What's Up Tails?

Tails: Sonic's now happy that he found someone with the same interests as him. Someone with the love of speed, Helping others, Hating Bullies, & protecting the one that he cares the most. I've never seen him this happy since he went out with an old Friend of me & cream's.

Twilight Sparkle: I've the same thing for Rainbow Dash, too

Fluttershy: yeah, ever since She & Sorain broke up 4 months ago, Most of the time, Rainbow Dash is Sad & trains by herself alone. Now that she met Sonic. She can finally train with someone as fast as him.

Cream: Yeah, Sonic felt the Same Way After Him & Amy Rose Broke up 4 months ago, too

Cheese: Chao Chao (Pretty Weird, Huh)

Spike: I guess the next thing you know those two will be dating

Everyone turn around to Spike, Giving him the Poker Face

Spike: What, I'm Just Saying

Tails: uhh Spike, I think that's kinda impossible considering Sonic's a Hedgehog

Fluttershy: and Rainbow Dash's A Pegasi

Cream: So that's probably not gonna work out you know.

Cheese: Chao Cha-Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao (Besides that'll be weird to have a Pegasi & Hedgehog as a couple)

Spike: whatever, Just saying

* * *

Later on the Egg Fleet, Eggman Scans the world of Equestria via satellite camera with his assistants, Orbot & Cubot

(Music: E.G.G.M.A.N. [Doctor Robeatnik Remix]-Shadow the Hedgehog)

Dr. Eggman: Hmph, Well now it seems like I'm not the only one that got transporting in this world too. Damn that Hedgehog & his Annoying band of Pricks. How did he even get to Equestria?

Cubot: Maybe that Fox Friend of his made some kind of Dimension Portal that took him there

Orbot: *Slaps Cubot on the head* you imbecilic, there's no way that fox has the right materials to make such a thing.

Dr. Eggman: No orbot, Cubot's right. Knowing Tails he has the Ability to make any machine with any materials & still mange to beat me with that meddling hedgehog.*Thinking* or maybe it something to do with that Flashing light the embedded all over Mobius.

Cubot: Doctor, I looked into the info of the creatures that where with Sonic a few minutes ago. I do say it an odd bunch.

Dr. Eggman: Hmph I've already know those two brats & her little chao friend what about the ponies & that little dragon of theirs.

Orbot: Ahh yes the ponies. Actually, one of them's a unicorn & the other two are Mini Pegasus known as Pegasi. The Unicorn's Name is Twilight Sparkle, She one of Princess Celestia's Students. She wields very powerful magic. Her Assistant Is a baby Dragon named Spike, from what I saw earlier, He possess very powerful Dragon Magic.

Dr. Eggman: Magic, Please that's stuff's just a piece of crap anyway. But then again still be useful. What about the Pegasi?

Orbot: Well according to this data I've collected, there's one Pegasi who acts just like Sonic. Her Name His Rainbow "Danger" Dash as she calls herself by that Middle name & the other one who doesn't stand out a lot her name is Fluttershy, She takes care of all the animals in a cottage near evergreen forest.

Dr. Eggman: Ugh that makes me wanna puke, taking care of all those disgusting creatures and what not & that Blue Pegasi, I mentioned earlier to Sonic that I've met a pony version of himself. I mean you can tell really. The attitude, the speed & even the color. They're both blue for god's sake! It's like looking at two kinds Sonic's with twice the annoyance I get!

Cubot: Hey Boss, I just found out that one of those Pegasi have a chaos Emerald!

Dr. Eggman gets pissed off & starts to kick Cubot, sending him to the trash bin

Dr. Eggman: & YOU COULND TELL ME THIS BEFORE, GEEZ SOME TIME I FEEL: LIKE I WORK WITH F*CKING MORONS OR SOMETHING! EF-MD1991 WHERE ARE THEY HEADED

EF-MD1991: The Targets are headed for Place known as Sweet Apple Acres

Dr. Eggman: Send In The Egg Pawn Squad 1, Egg Fighter Troop 54, & E-Robo Squadron Force 4! I want that Emerald IN MY CUSTODY, Along with a little Magic & Sooner or later, NEW EGGMANLAND WILL BE COMPLETE! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

As Eggman continues his Maniacal laughter he sends his army of Robot to the location of heroes to take the Chaos Emerald Along with Twilight Sparkle & Spike. As our Heroes head to Sweet Apple Acres, danger awaits them in the process. What will happen to Sonic, Rainbow Dash & the rest of their friends?

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Comments:

Hey Guys, Chapter 2 of the S&RD Adventure Series

Flutterrage/Flutterbitch made a cameo in this Chapter :P It's true about Sonic & Rainbow Dash being the same if you think about it. 4 reasons: Their Both Badass, Their Fast, They're Blue (OBVISOULY! LOL) & The Cool Hero Attitude Personality (gotta love that man).

So here's Le Summary:

After Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Spike & Tails Save Cream, Cheese & Fluttershy. Dr. Eggman appears seeing that his Egg Fighters Destroyed & Sonic, Tails, Cream & Cheese have ended up in Equestria. Tails told the other ponies about Eggman's Intentions & goals. Frustrated at this, Fluttershy then Curses out Eggman, He didn't care about what the other ponies think of his as long as his plan goes well, New Eggmanland will be open & nothing could stop him, Our heroes watch Eggman flee to the Egg Fleet to plan his next Revenge. After Sonic Cleans up Ponyville, He & Rainbow Dash along with their friends headed to Sweet Apple Acres to begin their race as promised. Later in the Egg Fleet, Orbot gave Eggman the data on Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash Eggman starts to plan his next plan to destroy Sonic, Rainbow Dash & her friends. What Evil Scheme does the Mad Scientist have planned for our heroes?

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team  
Rated T: for Violence, Blood & Language


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic and Rainbow Dash Adventure Chapter 3

By Kenta David

Chapter 3: The Amazing Speed Race! The Blue Blur of Mobius VS. The Fastest Flyer in Equestria!

* * *

Our heroes have arrived at Sweet Apple Acers. Over there was a farm with an orange Earth Pony with a blonde Mane, with a cutie mark of 3 apples wearing a Red Cowboy hat kicking an Apple tree to get Apples an old pony with a gray mane & an apple pie as a cutie mark, snoring on her rocking chair, A Big Strong Red Pony with an Orange Mane & an apple sliced in halved as a cutie mark, carrying the Bucket of Apples & a small yellow Earth pony with a fuchsia mane & no cutie mark, doodling on a clean piece of paper next to the old pony. The family then Notices Twilight & her friends heading the farm along with the strange visitors that followed along with them.

?: Well hey there, Twilight, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash, What brings y'all here to Sweet Apple Acres

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Applejack It's okay to have our New Friend Sonic The Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash have a race around sweet apple acres?

Applejack is another one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends & a hard farmer at heart. Applejack is also known as The Element of Honesty.

Applejack: Why sure, Twilight. Uhh may I ask who y'all again?

Sonic: *poses another of his Trademark Poses & grin* I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

Tails: I'm Miles "Tails" Prowler. But everyone calls me Tails.

Cream: My name is Cream the Rabbit & This my Friend Cheese the chao, Nice to meet you all *Bows at everyone*

Cheese: Chao Chao Chao! (Nice to meet you all)

Applejack: well, howdy there. Nice to meet you y'all! I'm Applejack, That Big Guy Carrying all those apples is my big Brother, Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh: Howdy

Applejack: Over there is my grandma, Granny Smith

Granny Smith was still snoring on her rocking chair

Applejack:*yelled out* Hey, Granny Smith, WE got new Visitors!

Granny Smith Woke up as applejack yell at her.

Granny Smith: Huo-Wha-eh? *looks That Sonic, Tails, Cream & Cheese.* Why hello there youngsters. You're not from around here aren't you?

Tails: Not at all, we come from another world called Mobius.

Granny Smith: Mobius? I never heard of that Name Before. Would You Like to try some of my famous apple pie?

Cream: Why Sure Mrs. Granny Smith, We'll be glad to try some apple pie! Right Cheese?

Cheese: Chao Chao! (Yes, Please)

Sonic: how bout the little artist there? *points out to the small earth pony*

Applejack: oh her, that's my little Sis, Applebloom. She helps out on the farm sometimes. Most of the time she finds why to get her Cutie mark.

Applebloom: Howdy

Tails: Cutie Mark?

Sonic: You know Dashie, I've been wanted to ask you about that tattoo you had on your rear-end.

Rainbow Dash: *Starts to Blush even more* Ohh that, that's my cutie mark. A cutie mark is a symbol that represents one pony's True potential like mine. For example, I got this by showing everyone my true speed, The Sonic Rainboom.

Sonic: You mean that move you used with my Sonic Boost on that egg Fighter?

Rainbow dash; Yeah, in fact My Sonic Rainboom is the Reason why i got every one of my best friends their Cutie Marks.

Tails: Now that i think about it, *He starts to see Fluttershy's cutie mark along with Applejack's & twilight's* everyone in this world has that marking on their flanks.

Sonic continues to Stares & Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark

Sonic: Whoa, That's her Cutie Mark. That looks so cool.

RD notices sonic continue staring at her flank,

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Sonic are you gonna race or *in a flirty voice* Stare at my Flank all day?  
RD began to brush her tail in Sonic's nose

Sonic: *starting to blush* uhh, yeah we should get started on that race now. Hey who's gonna be the Referee?

Applejack: I'll be the ref for this race. The starting point will be from around sweet apple Acers, 3 laps.

Sonic: Around 3 laps? Don't you have something challenging for us?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah AJ, How bout a REAL RACE!

Applejack: _huh, well she really wants to go at it on this guy. I feel bad for the fellow but then again, he feel like he wants to give it his all, too. It like looking at 2 Rainbow Dashes at the same time_*gives a smile* okay then, how about to Sweet Apple Acres to The Town Square to Canterlot to Everfree Forest to Back here in Sweet Apple Acers. First one to finish wins.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking!

The 2 racers then head to in front of Sweet Apple Acers & did Some Warm-up Stretches to prepare for the biggest race of their lives.

Sonic: You ready, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Born Ready, Sonic!

Applejack: Okay Fellas, READY…

Sonic & Rainbow Dash prepared their running Positions

Applejack: GO!

(Music-Super Sonic Racing ~Cash Cash VS. Jun Senoue-Sonic Generations)

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Bursted at the Speed of Sound, In a Flash, the two speeders ran from Sweet Apple Acers all the way to Ponyville.

Applejack: whoa, those two are something

Fluttershy & Tails: Yeah _the fastest things alive._

* * *

Ponyville:

Both Sonic & Rainbow Dash ran at High Speeds across Ponyville, The Two looked at each other, surprised that one isn't tired out, yet.

Sonic: Wow, You're not tired even a bit, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Sonic: Heh-Heh, you know the answer!

Rainbow Dash: hehe

The 2 racers went faster than they usually are before. With the wind following them at the speed of sound, They Ran pass a cake shop known as the Sugarcube Corners. Inside was a pink pony with poofy hair & her cutie mark 3 balloons with light blue eyes working with pink hedgehog with green eyes wearing red dress, gold glove rings & red shoes along 2 other Chao baking a Giant Strawberry Shortcake for a special delivery for A New Couple at Canterlot, when they heard winds blowing at high speeds & the ground started to shake & the cake started to tumble, the four try to keep it in place, as the ground stopped shaking , the cake stopped it's tumbling, the two sighed out of relief.

?: Man, What was that about.

?: I don't know, The Pegasus didn't schedule today to be windy today, & there're usually no earthquakes at this time?

?: Chao Chao Chao Chao (Let's check outside)

The 4 head outside the parlor & saw nothing at all

?: mhm, that's weird. We could have sworn that something just ran the Sugarcube Corner.

?: It must have been my Friend, Rainbow Dash. It's like she was racing someone

?: Racing someone? Hmm, I know someone with the same Speed as this Rainbow Dash person.

?: Really? Whoever that pony is, those two must be having fun.

?: actually, it's a he & he's a hedgehog.

?: A hedgehog? Silly Amy, Hedgehog's can't fly at that type at speed

Amy: Actually Pinkie Pie, He's a runner & & he wears red striped shoes different than mine, so he can't fly

Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog,& one of Sonic's Friends as well as one of Cream's Best friends (besides Cheese),She & Sonic used to date before but then, Amy told Sonic that their Relationship isn't working out & the two broke up 4 months later. Pinkie Pie is another one of Twilight Sparkle's Best Friends, She's pro at making Sweets, Parties & making new friends. She's also known as the element of Laughter. Milk The Chao is a Chao Sonic, Cream & Tails Rescued from Orbot & Cubot in Tropical Resort. He currently lives with Cream & Cheese. Chocola the Chao is Cheese's Twin Brother & it has a different skin from the other chaos. His skin is brown two-tone.

Pinkie Pie: A hedgehog who runs at the same speed as Rainbow Dash? How does he do that? Don't his shoes catch fire or something?

Amy: It's been that way since he was born after all

Pinkie Pie: I say we follow them!

Amy: *starting to blush* oh nononono, that won't be necessary. Hehehehe

Pinkie Pie: Why Amy, do you like him or something? Is he your Boyfriend or Something?

Amy: Ex, Actually….We broke up 4 months ago before that flashing light sent me & Milk the Chao & Chocola the Chao here surprisingly. Aren't you two supposed to be with cheese?

Milk: Chao Ch-Chao Chao! (We know we were supposed to be with cheese)

Chocola: Chao Chao Chao Chao Ch-Chao Chao! (Till that strange light sent us to this place)

Pinkie Pie: the two ran from sweet apple Acers, They must have started the race there & my  
friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike & Twilight Sparkle.

Amy: Well if you're friends are their probably my Friends Tails, Cream & Cheese are their too.

Pinkie Pie: Ohh, I'll like to meet your friends, Amy. Then we can have a Victory Party for the Winner.

Amy: Sounds Great to me, what do you thinks Guys.

Milk & Chocola: CHAO CHAO CHAO! (THAT'LL BE GREAT. WE'LL FINALLY SEE CHESSE AGAIN!)

The 2 chao glee with joy as they head to sweet Apple Acers with Pinkie Pie & Amy to Join their Friends to watch who'll win the Race.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

As the hedgehog & Pegasi Continue to Their Race around Ponyville, Their Friends waited at the side the Farm where the Finish line is. When Suddenly A horde of Robots came falling to the sky Surrounding and aiming their weapons our heroes.

Applejack: huh? Who the Hell are they?

Cream: Oh No Egg Pawns

Cheese: Chao Chao (I'm Scared)

Spike: Those Egg Fighters dudes again

Tails: An the E-Series Robots again, but how? They were destroyed by E-102 Gamma unless...

Fluttershy: *Thinking* It must be him again...

Applebloom: Big Sis, What's going on?

Applejack: I don't know but I don't like the looks of this.

Dr. Eggman floated down on our heroes with a wicked smile on his face

(Music: Theme of Dr. EGGMAN-Sonic Adventure 1 (SADX))

Dr. Eggman: HOHOHO! We meet again, Boys & Girls

Twilight Sparkle: Doctor Eggman?

Applejack: Who…

Fluttershy: he's the guy that kidnaps little animals, traps them inside these robots

Dr. Eggman: Don't forget making New Eggmanland to the List, Fluttershy. That is your name  
correct?

Fluttershy: How did you know?

Dr. Eggman: it's a little something called research & I supposed you 2 Magic users must be  
Twilight Sparkle & Spike Correct?

Spike: Yeah so what?

Dr. Eggman: Hmph, No Reason & it seems you made more pony friends Fox Boy & Rabbit Girl.

Twilight Sparkle: What are you up too, Dr. Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: nothing really, except you fools have something that belongs to me

Applebloom: What's that, Your Adult Diaper *trollface*

Applejack: Applebloom!

Dr. Eggman: *getting Frustrated* GRRRRR If you must know, You fools happened to have one of the chaos emeralds that your Blue Pegasi Friend, Rainbow Dash had & speaking of which where is she? Also where's Sonic.

Tails: Wait a second, Sonic Still has that Chaos Emerald

Fluttershy: And he's still racing rainbow dash

Dr. Eggman: Huh, That meddling Hedgehog & that Annoying Pegasi have the chaos emerald & their racing each other?

Spike: Yeah, to see who's the fastest thing alive!

Everyone: SPIKE!

Spike: *embarrassed* oops, hehe

Dr. Eggman: Well it's a good thing I have my own version of the emerald tracker on my robots to locate those pests along the emerald, Egg Fighter, Where are the targets headed?

Egg Fighter: Doctor, The Target is heading Straight to Everfree Forest.

Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Perfect for an ambush too, now if you excuse-

Applejack suddenly interrupted the mad doctor

Applejack: Now you listen here doc. There's no way we'll let you hurt Dashie or Sonic.

Cream: Not to mention get you're greedy hands on the Chaos Emerald!

Cheese: Chao ch-chao chao! (That's Right, Baldy McNosehair)

Dr. Eggman: Well now let's see how my Egg Pawns respond to that, Fools. Egg Pawn Squad 1. Keep our new "friends" company. Egg Fighter Troop 54, E-Robo Squadron Force 4, you're with me. Hunting Season just came early with the emerald as a reward. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO *coughs* man, I might be getting too old for this.

Dr. Eggman starts to head to Everfree Forest, The next location of our two racers.

Spike: Darn, we gotta help them

*Spike dashed to follow Eggman, only to get slugged in the face by an egg pawn, who stopped him in his tracks, Spike's mouth began to bleed a little, Twilight came to help her assistant out*

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, No!

Spike: it's okay, I'm all right!

Twilight the stopped after The Egg pawn picked up the beaten baby dragon ready to deliver the final blow when something red flew by & punched the robot in the gut & took spike out of its hand. The Egg pawn fell to the ground, Exploded with a tiny creature coming out of it.

?: hey kid, you alright

Spike:*looks at the creature that saved his life* Yeah, Thanks

He was a red Echidna with purple eyes, White crescent symbol on his chest, Spiked Knuckles & red-yellow green-sneakers, His Name is Knuckles.

Tails: Knuckles!

Knuckles turns around to see his old friend Tails with Cream & Cheese.

Knuckles: Yo Tails, Cream, Cheese, It's been a while.

Cream: I can say the same thing for you, Mr. Knuckles.

Cheese: Chao Chao! (KNUCKLES!)

The Excited chao begins to hug Knuckles

Knuckles: Hehe, It's great to see you again, Cheese. Say Applejack, These Egg Pawns giving you Trouble?

Applejack: Oh Big Time, Knuckles

Applebloom: Oh yeah I forgot tell you guys, we also have a Guest that comes from Sonic's World. That there's Knuckles, for an echidna he sure is strong, wouldn't you agree, Big Mac?

Big Mac: E-Yepuh

Spike wiped the Blood from his mouth & went to Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you shouldn't have done that, you could have gotten hurt.  
Tails: or worse

Spike: I'm sorry. I just wanted to help out & stop Eggman.

Knuckles: well kid you can start by helping me getting rid of these egg pawns.

Tails: *Brings out arm Cannon* I'm helping too

Cream: Us too!

Fluttershy: Don't forget me.

Cheese; Chao Chao (that's right)

Twilight Sparkle:*horn starts to emit magic* I'm ready

Applejack:*Holds on to her hat* count me in, Partner. Applebloom, Big Mac, get granny in the house, thing are gonna turn ugly around here.

Applebloom & Big Macintosh did what they were told her & put granny in the house to be safe.

Applebloom: be careful, Big Sis

Applejack turned to the window & gives her little sis & her big brother a wink to let her know that she'll be ok.

Outside the farm our heroes prepared to fight the Egg pawns when suddenly 2 pink figures along with 2 chao.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, Amy the Party started early

Amy:*holds on to her Piko Piko Hammer* and it seems we have uninvited guests, Pinkie

Chocola & Milk: Chao Chao Chao Ch-Chao! (And their ruining the party)

Everyone, even the Egg Pawns turned around to the 4 similar voices

Tails & Knuckles, Cream: Amy?

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack & Spike: Pinkie Pie?

Cheese: Chao? Chao? (Chocola? Milk?)

Chocola & Milk: Chao? (Cheese)

Amy, Pinkie & the 2 chao jumped in the Middle of the crowd to join their friends to battle.

Pinkie Pie: what are you waiting for guys? We got party poopers to kick out!

Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, & Spike: RIGHT!

Cheese, Chocola & Mile: CHAO! (CHARGE!)

As all 11 fighters began their Battle with the Egg Pawn Squad 1, Sonic & Rainbow continued their Race though a strange forest known as Everfree forest.

* * *

Everfree Forest:

Sonic: Well I'm surprised, Dashie. I never though you made it this far.

Rainbow Dash: Same here, Sonic. Say we better be careful around here.

Sonic: why's that? Something bad happens around this forest?

Rainbow Dash: yeah, you can say that. Weird things happen around Everfree forest, like you have no idea how weird it is.

Sonic: I faced weirder things before, Battling Monsters from other dimension, going inside storybooks & lots of other things.

Rainbow Dash: wow, and i though my situation was worse.

All of sudden, they hear sounds coming from behind. The two looked & saw Eggman & his Army of robots.

Sonic: Damn it, not him again

Rainbow Dash: that old man doesn't give up does he?

Eggman: Hey, You two have something that belongs to me.

Sonic looked at his hand & realized he still has the chaos emerald

Sonic: oh you mean this, Eggy? *shows him chaos emerald*

Eggman: Yes, that emerald belongs to me. I suggest you two hand it over, or else we'll do things the hard way.

Rainbow Dash: In your dreams, Egg-butt

Sonic: hehe, Good one, Dashie

Sonic & RD gave each other high-five

Eggman: well, it seems you left me no other chioce then. WE'LL DO THINGS THE HARD WAY! E-ROBO SQUADRON FORCE 4, EGG FIGHTER TROOP 54, ATTACK!

Rainbow Dash: Oh, crap. Sonic what do we do.

Sonic: Just follow my lead, Dashie I got a plan.

(Music: Won't Stop, Just Go!...From Green Forest-Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle)

As the Robots began to close in on Sonic & RD, Both Speeders run faster than usual trying to lose them. The Egg Fighters & E-Robos keep chasing Sonic & RD. One of the E-robos pointed it ray gun on Sonic & try to shoot him down. Sonic quickly avoided it with his quick step ability. One the Egg Fighters tried to shoot down Rainbow Dash, but she kept dodging with her version of Quick Step.

Sonic: Man, They're too many of them!

Rainbow dash stars to look at the trees

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Sonic! You climbed trees before?

Sonic: When haven't I climbed trees before?

The 2 Speeders started to jump on a Nearby Tree, Then onwards to the next tree to The next Tree & the Next tree & onwards. Then all of a sudden, An Ursa Major launched it claw on the two invaders, Sonic & Rainbow dodge it quickly & just in time with Ursa Major attacking the branch.

Sonic: Whoa, You weren't Kidding when you said something weird happens in this forest

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, & it Gets weirder every time.

As Sonic & Rainbow Dash Continued to jump from tree to tree. The 4 Egg Fighters & 5 of the E-robos starts to follow Sonic & RD as jump from Branch to Branch. Sonic & RD looked at each other & nodded their heads as they disappeared in seconds. The crew was surprised as the two speeders disappeared. The two then reappeared behind them.

Sonic: Hey guys

Rainbow Dash: Missed Us?

Sonic gave 3 Egg Fighters his Homing Attack Surprise, while RD gave flying bucks to 5 E-Robo Fighters. Leaving one Egg Fighter behind Sonic & Rainbow Dash began another combo move by sonic in his Spinball form & Rainbow Dash Charging in on the Enemy with her kick, Creating a combination of Homing Attack & Rainbow's Kick. Sent the robot flying & crashing into the other 8 robots all of them. They all exploded with tiny creatures coming out.

Sonic: whoa, talk about way past cool.

Rainbow Dash: My kick & your Homing Attack made both our attacks 20% Cooler.

Sonic: A move like that needs a cool name, Homing Rainbow Attack

Rainbow Dash: NOW IT JUST GOT 20% COOLER!

Sonic gave his Trademark Smirk & Thumbs up at RD, Rainbow dash did the same (With the exception of giving a hoof since ponies, Pegasi & unicorns don't have fingers)

as the two landed on ground, and they saw a horde of E-robos & egg Fighters with different weapons & Eggman blocking the exit to Everfree forest.

Eggman: I'm Sorry, but I'm afraid your race ends here. Finish the Job, Boys!

Sonic: Say Dashie, Mind showing our spectators the exit?

Rainbow Dash: with pleasure

all of the Robots began to launch their attacks on the two speeders

Rainbow Dash: Okay, here it goes! *starts to fly in a circle super-fast * Okay, bot-brains taste my Rainbow Tornado!

As RD Fly fast enough to create a tornado with Rainbow-colored winds, the robots are sent flying high in sky. Sonic prepares to launch himself in the air.

Sonic: My turn! Serial Homing Attack!

Sonic curls into his Spinball Form & rapidly attacks the robots with his serial homing attack. All of them explode with little animals flying out of the robot.

Both speeders landing on the ground, with Eggman only remaining.

Eggman: Oh Crap, Time to go.

Before Eggman could escape he saw 2 blue figures appearing in front of him.

Rainbow Dash: Not so fast, Egg-head

Sonic: please allow me & my fast friend to escort you out. THE SONIC

Rainbow Dash: & RAINBOW DASH WAY!

As Rainbow Dash Began to fly into a circle at the speed of sound, Sonic curled into a ball & started to spin around the same direction RD's in, creating a Bigger Tornado with Blue &  
Rainbow Colored winds.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: LET'S GO! DOUBLE TORNADO ATTACK!

The Giant Tornado caught Eggman, as it swirled him around & around

Eggman: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA, I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG, NOT TO MENTION THAT PEGASUS!

The Tornado sent Eggman flying as he said those words. The two then stopped as the tornado Diminishes.

Sonic: Whew, we showed him!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah we did, Say you gotta teach me that Homing Attack Someday.

Sonic: Will do. In the meantime we gotta save our friends. Eggman must have sent his robots to sweet apple acres

Rainbow Dash: You gotta point there Sonic, who knows what those pieces of Scrap Metal done to our friends.

Both Sonic & RD Bolted as they head to Sweet Apple Acres to save their Friends.

To be Continued…...

* * *

Hey dudes & dudettes  
Chapter 3 of the S&RD Adventure Series,  
LONGEST….CHAPTER…..EVER! X_X

For Sonic & Rainbow Dash's Homing Rainbow attack reminded me of team Sonic's Homing Attack in Sonic Heroes.  
So here's le Summary:  
As our heroes head to Sweet Apple Acres for Sonic & Rainbow Dash's Race. They are introduced to One of Twilight's BFFs Applejack Along with her Family. As Applejack starts the race, Sonic & RD Raced their way from Ponyville to Everfree Forest. Suddenly Eggman Arrives to Sweet Apple acres to get the Chaos Emerald, He realized that Sonic Still has the Chaos Emerald with Rainbow Dash. Eggman sends half his troops to Sonic & RD's Location. While he leaves his Egg Pawns to Tails, Twilight & the others. Will the Mad Doctor Succeed in destroying our heroes & getting the Chaos Emerald?

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team  
Rated T: for Violence, Blood & Language


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
by Kenta David

Chapter 4: The Battle at Sweet Apple Acres, Save your Friends, Sonic & Rainbow Dash!

* * *

Sweet Apple Acers:

(Music: Strong & Strike- Naruto OST 1)

As the Egg Pawns Started to Attack, Sonic & Rainbow Dash's Friends, The 11 defended themselves by using their abilities.

The First 3 Egg pawn target for Spike, since they thought was the weakest. Little do they know, Spike used his fire claws just in time to counter their attack? The 3 were cut in many directions & exploded in seconds with little creatures coming out.

Spike: Heh-Heh, No sweat

The other 4 Egg pawns began to target Cream, Cheese & Fluttershy, Fluttershy gave 1 the robots a kick in the face, The other robots were just gonna launch their weapons at Fluttershy. Cream notices Fluttershy in danger & sends Cheese for assistance.

Cream: Cheese, Get them!

Cheese starts to pick up 3 the robots & toss them at Applejack & Knuckles who manage to take out 5 of the other egg pawns, the two hard hitters notice the robots being tossed at them.

Applejack: Incoming!

Knuckles: No worries, We got this one!

Knuckles charged up his fist with all of his strength, AJ turned around to her backside next to Knuckles, preparing her Apple bucking Ability.

Knuckles & Applejack: Let's Go! KNUCKLEBUCK ATTACK!

As the clump of robots came closer to them, the two fighters combined their attacks & Launched it at them scattering them into pieces, all of them exploded & tiny creatures came out of it.

Applejack: Man, that Eggman is one sick Bastard

Knuckles: Tell me about it.

Tails shoot 5 of the Samurai Egg Pawns with his Arm Cannon in one single hit, While Twilight Sparkle used her Magic Lance to defend herself against the other 4, one of them attempted to cut Twilight, only to graze her face. Twilight looks at her cut that the Egg Pawn gave her. She then Pierces not one but all of the Egg Pawns Trying to hurt her. The other Egg Pawns backed the two Geniuses in a tree.

Tails: Twi, You're hurt

Twilight Sparkle: It's Okay, I'll all right. Man, this is Bad. Tails Any Ideas

Tails: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Twilight Starts to look at Tails' Arm Cannon, Tails did the Same with Twilight's horn.

Tails: hey, Twilight I got an idea

Twilight: Yeah?

Tails: If I can combine my Arm Cannon's Blaster Shot with your Magic. We can create an  
Attack that powerful enough to destroy all those Egg Pawns.

Twilight: I was thinking just the Same thing.

Tails: Okay, let's Do it!

Twilight began to charge her horn with extremely powerful magic, While Tails began to charge his Arm Cannon with FULL POWER! They Aimed it directly at the Samurai Egg Pawns.

Tails & Twilight Sparkle: OKAY HERE IT COMES! MAGIC BUSTER SHOT!

Twilight Sparkle Blasted a Powerful beam of Magic, While Tails shot his fully Charged Energy Ball with his Arm cannon, The 2 Attacks then merged to form a giant Energy ball combined with magic & destroyed the Egg Pawns Surrounded them. With the little animals coming out of them.

Twilight Sparkle: WOW that was amazing! Better put this report to the princess later on..

Tails: The Princess?

Twilight Sparkle: I'll explain later.

Amy Fend of the other Robots using her Piko Piko Hammer, Smashing them from piece to piece, tiny creatures came out of each one. Pinkie dodged 5 of the Egg Pawns Spear Attacks by bouncing around them. The Other 2 Egg Pawns began to shoot their beam guns at Milk & Chocola, the two chao kept dodging their attacks & Charged at them with Double Chao Tackle Attack. The 2 Egg Pawns Exploded with little animals coming out. The last remaining Egg Pawns Surround Amy Rose & Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: WOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Amy: Yeah, But their too many of them. Let's Work together to finish them off!

Pinkie Pie: You said it, Sister!

Amy & Pinkie Pie Jumped high in the air, Amy's Hammer began to grow & Pinkie & Her looked at each other & nodded their heads,

Amy & Pinkie Pie: OKAY HERE WE GO! PINK METEOR SMASH!

The 2 pink figures came crashing to the ground, Amy with her Hammer & Pinkie with her 4 hooves. Causing a Giant Earthquake & destroying the Egg Pawns in their path. Knux, AJ, Spike, Fluttershy, Cream, & The Chao Trio (Cheese, Chocola, & Milk) notices the Epic Destruction caused by Amy & Pinkie Pie & Started at them.  
Later, At the End of Everfree Forest. Sonic & Rainbow Dash started to feel an slight Earthquake & saw a huge explosion coming from Sweet Apple Acers.

Sonic: Damn it, Looks like things are getting worse already

Rainbow: We gotta hurry, They're not gonna last that long!

Sonic & RD Bolted as the head to Sweet Apple Acers to aid their Friends. (who don't need to be rescued.

(music ends)

Pinkie Pie: Whoa, Amy. I've never see your Hammer grow like that before.

Amy: It's Special Talent I got teaming with Knuckles over there.

Knuckles: Yeah, Pretty Dangerous too. Haven't I told you not to use it? You can kill someone like that.

Amy: *sees the destruction Pinkie & her made* Whoops, hehe

Applejack: And Goddamn it Pinkie Pie, didn't I tell you not to jump from that distance?

Pinkie Pie: Did you? Cause I can't remember!

Applejack *facehoof* Right I didn't tell you about that.

Tails: Anyways, Amy what are doing here?

Cream: Yeah Amy & why is Chocola & Milk with you?

Amy: I don't know, When I woke up from that flashing light that sent me here. Chocola & Milk landed straight next to me. & ended up in a sweet shop known as the Sugarcube Corner & helped Pinkie Pie out. Speaking of which, Pinkie Pie These are my Friends, Tails

Tails: hey

Amy: Knuckles

Knuckles: Yo

Amy: & of course, My BFF, Cream & Cheese

Cream: Please to meet you, Ms. Pinkie Pie.

Cheese: CHAO! (hello)

Pinkie Pie: It's Nice to meet you all, I'M PINKIE PIE,THE MOST HAPPIEST, HYPER ACTIVE PONY IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!

Amy:_So that's where I am._Ohh Pinkie Pie, I think it's time to introduce me to your friends?

Pinkie Pie: ohh right,Sorry about that. Guys, This is My Pink friend Amy Rose. Amy, That's Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: Hey there, Nice to Meet you

Pinkie Pie: Spike

Spike: Hey

Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy

Fluttershy: w-well h-I th-there,A-amy.

Amy: Is she okay?

Pinkie Pie: yeah she's just shy

Amy: _I can see why her name is Fluttershy._

Pinkie pie: Applejack

Applejack: Howdy there, Partner. Say we could use that giant hammer sometime just in case

Amy: oh this thing,*looks at Piko Piko Hammer* Hmph It's been a while since I last used it. (Referring to Sonic Generations.)

Pinkie Pie: Say Rainbow Dash hasn't come back right

Tails: yeah, along with Sonic. Man, I hope he's okay.

Applejack: Don't worry about it, Bucko

Knuckles: Knowing those two they already brushed Eggman off their back & heading this way right now.

Tails: yeah, they must of heard that big explosive wave caused by Amy & Pinkie Pie, they think we must be in trouble or something.

Applejack: *sigh* those two really think alike do they?

Cream: *starts to run toward Chocola & Milk,* CHOCOLA, MILK,THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! "Starts to burst into Tears as she hugs the two chao, Cheese joins in on the hug)

Chocola: Chao, chao, chao (Same here, Cream) *Starts to cry*

Milk: Chao Chao Chao Chao! (We thought we lost you & Cheese forever!)

Fluttershy: Awww, they're so cute & very unique creatures, too.

Spike: Yeah, I never knew they can defend themselves.

Cream: *stops crying* Why yes, Mr. Spike. Chao can be kept as pets but at times they can be used as weapons

Twilight: whoa, 2 discovers in one day, Princess Celestia won't believe this.

Amy: Princess Celestia?

Applejack: She's the Princess of Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle: She's not the only one though, there's also Princess Luna, she's rules all of Equestria with Princess Celestia. Before she was an evil princess named Nightmare moon & put all of Equestria into enternal night. Luckliy Me & my Friends defeated her using the Elements of Harmony.

Cream: The Elements of Harmony?

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Arrived during their friends conversation & saw that they were okay. They both sighed out of relief.

Rainbow Dash: Whew, Thank Celestia You're OK

Sonic: Yeah we thought Eggman Finished you guys *Then Notices Knuckles & Amy, Chocola, Milk & another Earth Pony.

Sonic: Knuckles? Amy? Chocola? Milk? You guys are here too?

Knuckles: Sonic, I was wondering where you were,

Amy: Oh Sonic! It's Been a While! How you Been!

Sonic: I've been alright ,Me & my Fast Friend Dashie Here were having a race until That Egg-head ruined it,Oh yeah Speaking which, Guys This is my New Friend Rainbow Dash!

Knuckles: What's Up, I'm Knuckles the Ecidna

Amy: Hi,My name is Amy Rose, Nice to meet you! *starts to shake her hand then thinks to herself* _So, this is the Rainbow Dash Chick Pinkie Pie Told me about._

Sonic: Say who the Pink Pony over there

Amy: oh,Her? Well,Sonic This is my new BPFF, Pinkanema Diane Pie, But everyone calls her Pinkie Pie.

Sonic: BPFF?

Amy: Best Pink Friend Forever

Sonic: Ohh, I can understand that.

Pinkie Pie: *rushes close to sonic's face* OOOOOOOOOOOO, You must be that Hedgehog that runs at the Same Speed like Dashie's Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie

Sonic: *sweatdrop* uhh, hey I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you?

Pinkie Pie: WOW,I NEVER SEEN A HEDGEHOG LIKE YOU BEFORE! BLUR QUILLS,WEARING SHOES & GLOVES,GREEN EYES & ONE THAT CAN ACTUALLY TALK LIKE OMG-

Applejack put her hoof to cover Pinkie's Mouth, all she can hear now is mumbles.

Applejack: Sorry bout that, Sugarcube. She gets like that Sometimes

Sonic: No sweat, it's like looking at another Amy.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: *Trollface* Sorry, it's true though

Rainbow Dash: Man,That Egg-butt Ruined our Race!

Sonic: Don't Worry, We can always try again tomorrow. Same Place right?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Biut this tim, different course. What do ya say, Sonic?

Sonic: alright then, it's a done deal.

Tails: say Sonic

Sonic: What's Up Buddy?

Tails: Since we're gonna be staying here for a while, Where are gonna find some Shelter?

Sonic: that's a good question,Say Twilight,where are we gonna stay?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know.. I'm thinking of something

Applejack: About this, Since Knux here is staying with my Kin & I. Tails & Cream stay with Fluttershy. Amy, You Stay with Pinkie Pie & Sonic, you stay with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's Heart Began to thump as soon as she hears this

Rainbow Dash: _Sonic's is gonna be staying with me?_

Sonic: hey Dashie, you okay?

Rainbow Dash: *snapped back to reality* Yeah! Hehe ^^ I'm all right. Say, it's getting  
dark. We should head back home.

Knuckles: Rainbow Dash's right we should probably head back to where we're staying for the night.

Pinkie Pie: All right, Nice meeting you all today.

Cream: You too, Ms. Pinkie Pie.

Cheese, Chocola, & Milk: Chao Chao! (Bye Bye)

Everyone Gave each other Farewells & started to head to their destinations that they'll stay for the night.

Rainbow Dash gave Sonic a lift to Cloudsdale & the two started to get into conversion as they go,

Rainbow Dash: Say Sonic

Sonic: Yeah, What's Up

Rainbow Dash: where did you that kind speed before.

Sonic: I was born with it. I guess,it all started with when I was liitle. Feeling the rush of the wind flowing with your hair. Living life the Fast line, Running fast & free. The Need for Speed. That's the life for me.

Rainbow Dash: Funny, That happened to me too. When I was a little filly,I had A MAJOR PASSION FOR SPEED & WINNING! One time, the other Pegasi were bulling Me & Fluttershy, So I challenged them to a race to prove What I'm made for! I Flew At the Speed of sound,With the Wind Rushing though my mane. When I flew At maxium Speed. It was the First Time I did the Sonic Rainboom.

Sonic: Whoa, That's reminded of the Time I first met Tails! There were some Bullies that Pick on him because of his two tails. I was the only one that defended him & admired his Mechanical Skills. Even let him keep my plane for a while.

Rainbow Dash: Like I said before,If there's anything I hate more than losing is Bullies!

Sonic: Ditto

Sonic & Rainbow: _Wow,I've never met anyone with the love of speed, Hating Builles & loyal to their Friends._

Sonic: _This Pony is-_

Rainbow Dash: _This Guy is-_

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: _AMAZING!_

The Two Stared at each others eyes, and then looked away, beginning to blush. At the moment, They arrived at Cloudsdale, The City inthe Sky.

* * *

Cloudsdale:

(Music-Empire City Night-Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic: So this is Cloudsdale?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, pretty cool huh?

Sonic: yeah, reminds me of Knuckles' Sky Sanctuary.  
Rainbow Dash: really

Sonic: yeah, I went there once to stop that egg-head from taking over, At that time,Knux was tricked by Dr. Eggman, thinking we're the bad guys, Now he & I are best buds.

Rainbow Dash; Reminds me of AJ, Sometimes

Sonic: No kidding, There both Knuckleheads from what I see.

Rainbow Dash: *Starts to laugh* You're only Funny dude, Sonic!

Sonic: Why thanks, I was also well known for my sense of humor.

The two then saw Rainbow Dash's house & started head there.

Sonic: Say Dashie, that's your place correct

Rainbow Dash: yep, this the place!

As the two headed to her doorstep & Sonic Opened the Door for her.

Sonic: Ladies first

Rainbow Dash: *Starts to blush* Wow, thanks.

The two head inside her house. Sonic jumped on her couch & yawned.

Sonic: So this is where I'll sleep for the night?

Rainbow Dash: uh..yeah, If you need anything. Let me know. I'll be in my room.

Sonic: Alright, well you should get some sleep, We have a big race coming up tomorrow

Rainbow Dash: yeah, you're right. Good night, Sonic. *Gives a Smile*

Sonic: Night, Dashie *gives A smile back

As Sonic begings to Nap on her Couch, RD goes to her room & lays on her bed. All she could ever think about is Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: _What is this feeling? I've never felt this way since I dated Soarin, Could it be? Nah, that's not it. But still, Could I?_

As Sonic Sleeps on RD's Couch, He has the Same thoughts as RD was thinking.

Sonic: _man, I've never felt this way since me & amy started Dating, I could I have feeling for..? Nah, that's impossible. There's no way that can happen. But still..._

* * *

Ponyville:

Later in the Libarary, As Twilight Sparkle cleans up the libaray,due to Sonic & Rainbow Dash's mess & takes Care of Spike's Injuies as well as her own. She writes a full letter to princess Celestia of what happened today.

_Dear Princess Celestia,  
lToday, I've encounter creatures from another world called Mobius, it seems that one of the elements of harmony ended up in that world & sent them here in equestria. But don't worry, There all good, except fot this one guy, who calls himself Dr. Eggman. He kidnaps little animals & turns them into robots. We had an encounter with him twice today. He after The mysterious jewel ,known as the Chaos Emerald. It contains the same power that the elements almost took us out. But luckily we manged to defeat them, with the help of our new friends from Mobius, Sonic, A fierce Blue hedgehog with the same & personality as speed as Rainbow Dash! Tails, A two tailed Fox (Which I'm quite surprised) with the Same genius mind as myself, Knuckles, An red echidna with the Same Strength as__  
Applejack, Amy Rose,A pink hedgehog with a massive hammer, with the almost the same personality as Pinkie Pie, & Cream,A rabbit weith same love for animals as Fluttershy does. Speaking of which, I've discover new information on the strange creatures that are called chao. They come in different colors & personalities .You can also keep them as pets. Sometimes, They can be an assist at times of need I've happen to meet 3 of them today, Cheese, Chocola & Milk. Milk & Cheese have the same color, Chocola, however is has a different color than those two. Anyways, I'm sending the element of loyalty back to you. I hope i find more information about this crisis as well as Eggman's plans.__  
Your Faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle_  
When she was done with her letter,she gave it to Spike to Send via fire breath.

* * *

(Music: Legend of Zelda-Hyrule Castle)

Canterlot Castle

Somewhere inside Canterlot Castle, Lies 2 princesses at the throne named Celestia & Luna. The two Princesses notices a purple flame coming across them,bursting from that flame came a letter from twilight sparkle with the Element of Loyalty attached to they read it,A purple Cat with a ponytail wearing high heels,fuzzy lining her gloves, White Came to thorne & notices the two princess unicorns reading the letter.

?: what's wrong,Princess Celestia, Princess Luna

Princess Celestia: I just received a letter from my Students, These creatures, Do you happen to know them,Blaze?

Blaze the Cat is A princess from another dimenssion Similar to Sonic's,She's usally timid & quiet, but when Sonic taugh her the ture meaning of friendship,She became more soical towards people. Princess celestia showed Blaze the letter,Blaze reads it up to part where it says Sonic & then stops. Blaze was Shocked to know that Sonic & the others ended up in equestria.

Blaze: yes I happen to know them,There my friends. But what are they doing here?

Princess Luna: perhaps,they came the same way you came here.

Blaze: yes,thourgh that Bright light that flashed over Mobius. I know this because was visiting Cream at her house one time,them all of a sudden that same light flashed all over Mobius, sending me her in Equestria.

Princess Celestia: And this Dr. Eggman person

Blaze: a mad scientist who kidnaps animals to turn into robots!

Princess Celestia & princess Luna was Shocked about this & the 2 looked at each other & nodded their head,

Princess Luna: It seems this situation is worse than i thought

Princess Celestia: We have to-No, WE MUST call Twilight sparkle & her Friends first thing tomorrow morning,Along with this Sonic Character & his Friends

Princess Luna: What about the Chaos emerald that was implied in this note?

Blaze: the chaos emeralds are here too?

Princess Celestia: yes it seems,looks like this gem isn't the only one that came to this world

Celestia: then picked up a rectangular gem with the same energy as the chaos emerald. It was a Sol emerald.

Blaze: Something tells me we're all in great danger. _Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, You guys are here too?_

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Comments:

Hey guys, Finally done with Ch. 4 of the series, Took me a while but i manage to make it  
I'll put more Characters from Sonic (especally characters from old Sonic Games) & MLP: FiM later on the series.

Well here's le summary:  
As Sonic & Rainbow Dash defeated Eggman's Robots & head to Sweet Apple Acers to save their friends. Little did they know, they already defeated them with the help of Knuckles, Pinkie Pie & Amy. The two Speeders arrived at Sweet Apple Acers, seeing their friends are all right. They then Planned where they're staying for the Sonic slept on Rainbow's couch & RD sleeping on their bed. They though about their feeling towards each other. Later at Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia recives a letter from Twilight meationing sonic & his friends,Dr. Eggman & the Chaos Emerald. What turn of events will trigger in the next chapter?

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team  
Rated T: for Violence, Blood & Language


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
By Jumpmaster9000 (Kenta David)

Chapter 5: Prologue to the Second Great Race, More Visitors from Mobius

* * *

As Fluttershy was taking Tails Cream, Milk, Chocola & Cheese to her cottage hear Everfree Forest, they discussed about their personalities, Lifestyles, etc.

(Music: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum-Route 201)

Fluttershy: Wow, I never met animals like you two.

Cream: what do you mean, Ms. Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: well for you, Tails. I never saw a fox with two tails, not to mention fly.

Tails: oh that, I was born with it. When I was little I was bullied because of it. Sonic was the only one who supported my two tails & gave me the confidence I have today.

Fluttershy: wow. That reminds me of my time when I was little, the other fillies picked on  
me because of my inability to fly. Rainbow Dash was the only one that defended me & I still thanked her for that.

Tails: Wow, I guessed I'm not the only one who had a friend protecting us from bullied in the past

the two started to laugh, Cream interrupted them

Cream: Sorry to interrupt, but what about me Ms. Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: oh right, Sorry. I never saw a rabbit that can fly with her ears.

Cream: hmm, I've always wondered about that.

Cheese: chao chao! (We're here!)

Cream, Tails, Fluttershy, & The Chao trio headed to Fluttershy's cottage

as they enter the cottage Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's pet went to Fluttershy & pointed his finger at his mouth.

Fluttershy: Oh Angel, I forgot to feed you today. You must be hungry after all the craziness that happened to today. *gives her a bowl of vegetables* Here you go.

The pet Rabbit was happy & Started to gobble it down, Cheese was amazed of how angel eat those veggies, It reminded how he, Chocola & Milk eat the sweets that Cream gets them.

Fluttershy: Oh Where are my manners. Angel, we're gonna have guest today. This is Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Milk & Chocola. They'll be staying with us for a while. I hope you Milk, Cheese & Chocola become great friends.

Cream: Aww, you're bunny's so cute

Cheese, Chocola, & Milk: CHAO! (Hello)

Angel Bunny started that the 3 chao unexpectedly, he starts become scared & puts his ears on his eyes.

Fluttershy: Don't be afraid, Angel. They're nice people.

The bunny uncovered one of his eyes & looked at the 3 chao again, he then starts to smile & play with them.

Tails: Aww, I just know the 4 of them will be best friends

Fluttershy: yes they will

Cream: ohh where will I be sleeping, Ms. Fluttershy

Fluttershy: oh yes, you can sleep in my room if you want.

Cream: but where's Mr. Tails gonna sleep?

Tails: don't worry, Cream. I'll stay here & work on my Electric Miles for the night.  
Besides, the other Chaos Emeralds might have been transported on this world, too.

Cream: you got a point there, Tails. We got to get the rest of the chaos emeralds before Eggman does.

Fluttershy: yes, we must & I'll help you guys in any way I can!

Tails: Thanks, Fluttershy. We really need all the assist we can get.

Fluttershy: Your Welcome, Tails. Anyways, I have to get to bed soon. Angel, it's past your bedtime you know, too.

Cream: Same goes for you three.

Cheese, Milk, & Chocola: Chao! (Cream!)

Cream: I'm sorry, you guys but we have to be at sweet apple acres to watch Mr. Sonic & Ms. Rainbow Dash's Race again. You can sleep with angel if you want.

The 3 chao & Angel jumped for joy & head straight to Angel's Bed.

Cream: Mr. Tails, You should get some rest later. You wouldn't want to miss the race.

Tails: Noted, Good Night, Girls

Fluttershy & Cream: Night, Tails

As Fluttershy & Cream go to Flutters' Room, Angel & the chao trio sounding asleep in Angel's bed. Tails began to work on the Miles Electric.

* * *

Sugarcube corner

At the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie made one last delivery with Amy & The Two pink pals were tired as they started to head to pinkie's room

Amy: Whew, Today was Crazy!

Pinkie Pie: tell me about it! This Eggman guy. What's his deal, anyway?

Amy: I don't know, been that way for as long as remember. That guy kidnaps me almost every  
day!

Pinkie Pie: man, I feel bad for you, Amy. So tell me what happened between you & sonic.

Amy: huh? *starts to blush* Pinkie, why are you asking me this question?

Pinkie Pie: come on, you don't have to hide your feelings when I'm around. Trust me.

Amy: are you sure?

Pinkie Pie: Us Pink Sisters have to stick together. *smiles at Amy*

Amy: ok, I'll tell you, 4 months before we landed in Equestria-

(Flashback: 4 months later Amy called sonic over at Station Square for what Sonic thinks it's a date, The blue Hedgehog ran to station square to meet up with his girlfriend.)

Sonic: hey babe, what's up

(music-DISCOTHEQUE (Strings Arrange)- Rosario to Vampire Capu2)

Amy: Sonic, Can we talk for a sec.

Sonic: sure, what's wrong?

Amy; well, I think we should see other people.

Sonic: huh? What are you talking about? Didn't you want me to be your boyfriend after all  
the years you chased me around persuading me to be with you?

Amy: I know! It's just that this isn't working out the way I thought it would. It's not you, Sonic. Don't get me wrong. It's me *tears starts to comes to her eyes* you must hate me right now!

Sonic: Amy….

Amy: I'm Sorry, Sonic. I'm So Sorry! All the times I've annoyed you, almost trying to kill you with my hammer. All that bad things I've done to hurt you. I'm Sorry! *Cries*

Sonic: Amy, It's ok, that's all in the past. I don't care about that anymore. As long as I'm with you I can-

Amy: NO! IT'S MY FAULT. I WAS BEING SELFISH ALL THESE YEARS. I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS TILL YESTERDAY! I'M SORRY, SONIC! BUT, IT'S TIME I LET YOU GO!

Sonic: * Holds Amy's Hand* Please Amy, I don't wanna let you go.

Amy: *shook her head & release her hand from Sonic's* No, it's better this way, we can still be best friends though, right?

Sonic: *a little heartbroken* Uhh..Yeah, sure. Besties! Right.

Amy: Well, this is it. I have to right now. Goodbye, Sonic

Sonic then stops Amy by giving her a hug

Sonic: *whispers in her ear* I'll Miss you, Amy Rose

Amy: *whispers in Sonic's Ear* I'll miss you too, Sonic The Hedgehog  
Sonic & Amy gave one final kiss to each other. As they let each other go, the 2 hedgehogs went their separate ways with them leaving tears in their eyes.

(Flashback ends)

Amy: Ever since that day, I regretted breaking up every day I see him, think about him, all the times with I had with him. Now, I would try everything to get back together with him.

Pinkie Pie: Wow that Sounds like Dashie & Soarin's Break up

Amy: really?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I wish I can tell you more but *yawn* It's Nighty-Night Time. We have a race to watch tomorrow.

Amy: oh yeah, The Race. You're Right I should get some sleep & Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

Amy: promise you won't tell anyone, Not even Sonic, about my plan to get back together with him?

Pinkie Pie: It's A Pinkie Promise, Sister.

The two Pink Figures headed to Pinkie's Room & went to her bed. While Pinkie's Asleep, Amy had this one thought in her mind.

Amy: _just wait, Sonic! You'll be mine Again & I won't let any girl take you away from me _*falls asleep*

* * *

Sweet Apple Acers

Inside the apple family's home, Before they got ready to bed, They called in Knuckles to thank him & Applejack for saving their farm.

Applebloom: thanks So much for the saving the farm, Big sis & Knuckles

Big Macintosh: if Knuckles hadn't showed up at that time. Poor ol' Spike would have been finished

Granny Smith: not to mention the rest of the farm would be ruled by that egg-head

Knuckles: not a problem, guys. It's the least I can do after you helped me find the master emerald.

Applejack: Speaking of which, what's so special of that Master Emerald that you have to protect it so much

Knuckles: the master emerald is the main source of control for the Chaos Emeralds power. Without it, The Chao Emeralds power will be out of control & cause havoc around it area.

Granny Smith: well, you best guard that big ol' rock. We would want anything bad happening to it, now don't we?

Big Mac: Ee-yep

Applejack: Well, I'm gonna hit the hay y'all. Don't forget The Big Race's tomorrow.

Applebloom: Me too, Night Everypony. Night, Knuckles!

Big Mac: take it Easy, Knux

Granny Smith: Protect that Emerald at all cost!

Knuckles: Good night, guys!

As all the members of the Apple Family went to their rooms, Knuckles Lied on the Master  
Emerald & began to sleep, Applejack then creep out of her room & saw Knux. Lying on the big glowing gem. She then crept closer to knuckles.

Applejack: *whisper* Thank you for saving Spike & the farm today, I don't know what I do if those Creeps killed Spike, also * kisses him on the forehead* that's for saving the farm. Sweet Dreams, Knuckles

Applejack begins to head back to her room went to her bed & fell asleep.

* * *

Ponyville:

Later in Ponyville, A Female Seductive Bat with a latex Suit, Iron boots & Supplies came flying across the Carousel Boutique, landing at her front window. She was amazed of the many jewels owned by Rarity.

(Music: Fly into Freedom ~Rouge's theme-Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle))

?: My, That's a lot of jewels there. I hope the owner of these dazzling beauties won't mind if I "borrow" them for week, 2 months, forever, maybe?

This bat's name is known as Rouge, An Ex-Government Spy who's also known as a treasure hunter just like Knuckles. She can flirty, sassy & cheeky, maybe greedy at times (like now), but at some point she can be heroic at times (like helping Shadow defeat Black Bull, one time).

Rouge begins to make hole with her Pick nails & enters the store, making her entrance.

Rouge: Bingo! Time to do some jewel collecting.

The young Bat begins to collect the jewels & put it in her bag, one in her breast plate. When suddenly, Rouge heard a little unicorn's voice as it heads straight to the workroom.

?: ugh, Rarity? Is that you?

Rouge: Oh Crap, gotta hide somewhere.

The Young Female Bat hid in one her cabinets, as the young Unicorn heads to the main  
workplace she sees nothing at all except for a hole made by her window. Another Unicorn Appeared next to her.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, What are you doing up this late?

Sweetie Belle: Rarity, I thought you were in the workplace, working on your late night projects.

Rarity then notices a hole at her window.

Rarity: oh dear, it seems someone has broken in inside our house!

Sweetie Belle: A thief? Should we call the royal guards?

Rarity then looked around & saw something Black hiding from one of the cabinets.

Rarity: No... Because it seems the thief hasn't left yet.

She then opens the curtain & exposes Rouge's hiding place

(music fades)

Rouge: Heh-Heh Good Evening, Ladies.

All of a sudden, gems, Diamonds & other jewelry came out of her bag, even her breast plate. Rarity was surprised, She & Sweetie Belle both gave her the poker face.

Rouge: crap...

* * *

Eggman's Base

Meanwhile, Eggman returned from his Egg Fleet, All beaten up with a few bruises & cuts all over him. His egg mobile was damaged too. Cubot & Orbot came to the front entrance of the base, welcoming their boss.

(Music: Sonic '06,Unleased (Sonic World Adventure),Colors-Eggman's theme)

Cubot: Welcome back!

Orbot: I see everything didn't go according to plan, boss?

Eggman: SHUT IT, YOU! Damn them. That pesky hedgehog & his friends are always interfering with my plans! Now that Sonic teamed up Rainbow dash character & her Pony pals are involved in this. New Eggmanland won't be a success as I thought it would!

Orbot: Boss, I've gather more information on the ponies as well as a special item that holds the same power as the Chaos Emerald.

Eggman: Go on..

Orbot: I'll start with the mysterious power source. In Equestria, Long ago, An God of Chaos known as Discord reigned …well. Chaos all over Equestria, but then, there were 6 items needed to defeat this monster known as The Elements of Harmony.

Eggman: I'm listening..

Orbot: there are 6 Elements in total: The Element of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty & magic.

Eggman: That's the most childish thing I've ever from you, Cubot! But then again you're never wrong, are you?

Cubot: I've also gathered more information about the ponies, Boss. It seems there are more of them then I thought.

Eggman: oh great! More pony friends!

Orbot: There's the earth pony with a cowboy hat, I think you met her recently, Applejack. The Pink earth pony who resembles a certain Amy rose, Pinkie Pie& An Unicorn who collects gems for her clothing design know as Rarity.

Eggman: oh great! I found another Knuckles, Amy & of course that Gem hoarder, Rouge! AGHH!

Cubot: Yo, Yo Bossman. You need to chillax for bit, dawg. We continue with the plan as proceed, YA HEARD!

Orbot: oh my, your Voice box is messed up again, Cubot

Eggman gets frustrated & takes his Anger on his Egg Pawns

Eggman: GRRR,DIN'T I TELL YOU MORONS TO CHECK THIS BUFFON'S VOICE BOX DALIY?

The Egg pawns shook in fear as their creator's voice echoed on the entire fleet.

Egg Pawn 1: well….

Eggman: DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE STATUTES, FIX IT NOW!

All Egg Pawn: YES GREAT & CRUEL DOCTOR EGGMAN!

All the egg pawn went to Cubot repairing his voice box.

Eggman: Anything else I need to know, not that I care that much

Orbot: yes, also the rulers of this world happened to be 2 princesses, Princess Celestia &  
Princess Luna.

Eggman: Let me guess, More Magic?

Orbot: Very powerful than Twilight's to be exact.

Eggman: what about those elements of harmony, where is it located.

Orbot: at Canterlot Castle, where the princesses live along with an old friend of ours.

Eggman: what do you mean ,old friend?

Orbot: You happen to know her as the princess of the Sol Dimension, Did I forgot to mention the Sol emeralds are here too.

Eggman: Blaze the Cat? She's here too. *faceplams* Good God, can things get any worse. No matter. *calls all of his robot army* Prepare yourselves, Men. First thing, tomorrow, we launch a full assault on Canterlot Castle, get the elements of harmony & kidnap the Princesses, Celestia & Luna! Along with that we get the 7 Chaos Emeralds 7 Sol Emeralds. Once that's done We'll destroy Sonic, Rainbow dash & the rest of their annoying friends one & for all! Orbot, you & Cubot prepare the big guns in case we're in trouble.

Cubot: *voice back to normal* Boss, you mean?

Eggman: yes, it's been a while since I've last used those two, but with their powers combined, I'M UNSTOPPABLE! NO ONE! NOT EVEN THOSE TWO BLUE PRICKS CAN STOP ME WHEN I'M DONE MAKING NEW EGGMANLAND! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! *cough, cough, cough* Man, I must be crazy right now.

Orbot: *talks to himself* you just notice this now

Eggman: WHAT WAS THAT?

Orbot: nothing boss. Hehe getting to work now, come on Cubot.

Cubot: work on what

Orbot smacks him on the head, which let Cubot reminded them of their job.

Cubot: ohh that,

As the 2 robots leave to get started on the unnamed project Eggman been working on, Orbot mutters to himself.

Orbot: Fatty piece of lard, telling us what to do..

Eggman looks out the window of his Egg fleet, looking down on Equestria,

Eggman: _soon as take over Equestria, Mobius is next!_

To be continued...

* * *

well guys chapter 5's finally here  
longest chapter since chapter 3  
this gonna be the prologue to the 2nd great race

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro  
Sonic the Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team  
Rated T: for Violence, Blood & Language


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
Chapter 6: The Great Speed Race, Round 2!

* * *

The next day, on a warm sunny Saturday morning, Twilight & spike head the Carousel Boutique,  
the invited rarity to watch the big race between Sonic & rainbow dash. She rings the doorbell,  
Rarity opens it.

Rarity: ohh twilight, spikey-wikey what brings you here?

Twilight: hey rarity, I have a friend who's racing Rainbow Dash today. I was hoping you watch with us.

Rarity: Sure thing, darlings. But before I do that, I gonna put Ms. Jewel Thief here to the Royal guard.

Spike: jewel thief?

Rarity: I'll show you to her, Sweetie belle

Sweetie Belle; coming sis!

Sweetie belle: then shows twilight & Spike Rouge the Bat wearing her usual clothes all tied up.

Rouge; for your information, Hun I like to be called treasure hunter. Jewel thief's such a harsh word.

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, who's this?

Rouge: if you wanna know, Kid. The name's Rouge the Bat, Ex-Government Spy & Treasure Hunter.

Spike exams the bat in a weird manner.

Rouge: *seductive voice* hey cutie. If wanted to date me, all you have to do is ask

Spike: *blushes* whoa, lady it's not like that, is just that something about is just...

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you saying

Spike: I'm just saying that her face & appearance look familiar. Rouge, is it right.

Rouge: that's the name

Spike; have you come from the planet Mobius?

Rouge; How did you know?

Spike: we have friends that just arrived there from that flashing light.

Rouge: Flashing light...

Rouge then thinks about Sonic & his friends.

Rouge: you must have met Sonic & his friends, right?

Twilight Sparkle: yeah, that's the guy that'll be racing my friend Rainbow dash today.

Rarity; Twi, Who's this Sonic guy you're talking about

Twilight Sparkle: I'll explain along the way, Come on, guys the race's gonna start.

Rarity: you're right, we better get going. Sweetie Belle, bring the tea set. We wouldn't  
want our new visitors getting parched now, would we?

Sweetie belle: Got it sis.

As Sweetie belle heads to the kitchen to prepare the tea, Rarity looks at Rouge with a mean look.

Rarity: as for you, Ms. "Rouge the Bat" Since you Know this Sonic Character. I'll take you along today to watch the race. You're lucky I didn't send you to the royal guard.

Rouge: whatever, _If Big Blue & the rest are here, 4 things: The Chaos Emeralds, Knuckie Wukie, the Dr. Eggman, & Most of all, THE MASTER EMERALD! I can't wait to my hands on that big jewel_

As Sweetie Belle got the tea set, Rarity, carrying rouge (still tied up) on her back, Twilight, Spike & Sweetie belle headed to sweet apple acres to meet with everyone watching the race.

Sweet Apple Acers

at Sweet Apple Acers, Everyone & Everypony was present & Accounted for, The Apple Family wanted to see the race too. Even Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle & Applebloom's best friend & Rainbow Dash's #1 fan, was there to watch her idol win the race.

Scootaloo: OH BOY, IT'S JUST SOOOOO AWESOME! KNOWING RAINBOW DASH, THERE'S WAY SHE COULD LOSE!

Tails: I wouldn't be so sure; Sonic's so determined not to lose either.

Applejack: well, either way, Fellas. There can be only one winner for this race

The crowd sees Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle & a Strange Bat Character, all tied up, which Everyone of Sonic's Friends were familiar with,

Knuckles: *Laughs Hysterically* I'm not surprised, The Great Jewel Thief, finally got caught, for the first time! & you what's funny?

Rouge: Shut it, knucklehead!

Applejack: Another one of your friends?

Knuckles: I wouldn't call her a "friend" that's for sure.

Rarity: So I see you know these fellows as well Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rarity, Fashionista at the Carousel Bouquet. This is my little sister, Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle: Nice to meet you all, what are your names?

Rouge begins to introduce Rarity & Sweetie Belle to her Friends

Rouge: that cute fox over there is Tails, he quite the mechanic if I say. That Polite Rabbit with those 3 adorable chao over there are Cream, Cheese, and Chocola & Milk. The Pink Hedgehog over their next to that pink pony is Amy Rose. That hot head Echidna next to Blondie over there is knuckles, Guardian of a powerful gem known as the master emerald. & last but not least, the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Rarity: i see you introduced to your friends. Let me introduce you mine, That Lavender Unicorn next sweetie belle is Twilight Sparkle, The Librarian. The Yellow Pegasus next to your fox friend is Fluttershy, The Animal Caretaker. That Orange Pony next to big red over there is Applejack. That Pink pony next to...well her new best friend is Pinkie Pie. The Baby dragon next to those 3 is no other than my Spikey-Wikey *Starts to pinch his cheeks*

Spike: *Starts to blush* Come on, Rarity.

Rarity: & last but not least, The Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash.

Rouge: _Fastest Flyer, hmmm. Big Blue's gonna have some competition._

On the starting line, Sonic & Rainbow Dash began to do some stretching exercises before their race started.

Rainbow Dash: You ready to go again, Blue Blur?

Sonic: I'm always ready, Fastest Flyer

The two racers looked at each other, they both gave each other smirks as the race was gonna begin. Applejack began to stand next to starting line with a checkered flag

Applejack: Okay there fellas, Today's course will more challenging than the last one! From Here to Ponyville to Whitetail Wood (since Everfree was too much on you guys) to Ghastly Gorge to Manehattan to Back to Ponyville & here.

Sonic: hehe, Better than the last course

Rainbow Dash: I get to those places & back here in 10 seconds flat.

Sonic: Heh-Heh, I bet I can make it there in 5 seconds.

Applejack: Save your Bragging for the Race, Will ya?

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Sorry about that.

Applejack: All right Fellas, Ready?

Sonic & RD went to their Starting poses

Applejack: GO!

(Music: Green Hill Zone, Act 2 (Fast)-Sonic Generations)

The 2 Bolted in just .5 Seconds at the starting line to Ponyville. Everyone's Jaw dropped as they saw the most amazing thing in their lives.

Rouge & Rarity: Damn…..

Sweetie Belle & Spike: Wow….

Knuckles & Applejack: Mother of God

Fluttershy & Tails: That was faster than last time.

Amy: Sonic…..

Pinkie Pie: Dashie…

* * *

Ponyville

(Music-Windmill Isle- Day-Sonic Unleashed (Sonic World Adventure))

Just as usual, it was a normal day in the not-so-quiet town of Ponyville. Every pony was doing their everyday needs. That is until they see 2 figures, one Blue-colored & the other Rainbow Colored. Speeding across town. Every pony took dodged as the 2 quickstep ran at Speeds 100 mph.

Sonic: I have to say, you improved, Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Same to you, Sonic. But don't think flattery will stop this Pegasus!

Sonic & RD kept accelerating at high speeds. When they reached a looped corner. Rainbow curved from side-to-side.

Rainbow Dash: _Hah, I bet Sonic can't do that_

RD then sees sonic using his drift to speed along the curves. She was Shocked

Rainbow Dash: _whoa! That something I don't see every day. How does he do those things?_

Sonic saw RD's Face amused & Shocked at the same time.

Sonic: huh, I guess this is the first time you saw my Drift Technique.

Rainbow Dash: yeah, But cool tricks like that won't beat me!

Sonic: Heh-Heh, We'll see

The two speeders then accerated to Whitetail Wood, where there race next. Everypony  
Appeared after Sonic & RD left Ponyville. A Tan Earth Pony & Moderate Cerise Earth Pony came out of the town hall seeing what was a rabbit who looked like cream but taller.

(Music fades)

?: What was that all about

?: Everypony, what happened?

A cream colored pony popped out of a barrel & came to the Grey Pony.

?: Mayor, something fast just came to Ponyville,

The Mayor of Ponyville is…well her Namesake. Her Cutie Mark a Scroll with a blue ribbon tied to it.

Mayor: Something fast?

?: what did it look like?

?: one was Blue, the other was Rainbow

Mayor: It must be Rainbow Dash again. But, that blue figure. I never saw anyone with Rainbow Dash's Speed.

?: It must be one of my Daughter's friends, Sonic.

?: Daughter?

?: Yes, if Sonic's here, then my daughter must be here! Tell me miss, where did those two ran from?

?: Just straight ahead from Sweet Apple Acers

?: Sweet Apple Acers? Then that'll where I'll go. Mayor, Cheerie, Mind coming along with me?

Cheerliee: Sure thing, Vanilla. I don't have anything else to do. Since today is Saturday.

Cheerliee is Applebloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo's School Teacher at Ponyville Elementary  
School. Her Cutie Mark is 3 Smiling Flowers. Vanilla The Rabbit is Cream's Mother & grateful to Sonic, Ever Since he saved her from Dr. Eggman's Clutches. The Whereabouts on her Husband are unknown.

Mayor: I guess I can see what the others are up to for a bit. I still need to finish some paperwork after this.

The 3 headed to sweet Apple Acers to see the rest of the Mane 6 & Sonic's Friends.

* * *

Whitetail Wood

(music: Planet Wisp, Act 2-Sonic Generations)

Sonic & RD continued their race into Whitetail Wood. What they didn't notice was a purple hot air balloon behind them. On it was Spike, Pinkie Pie & Cream. They were the Announcers of this race. Tails started to call them via his Miles Electronic to their transmitters.

Tails: Guys, What's the Status on Sonic & Rainbow?

Spike: It seems those two are neck-in-neck

Pinkie Pie: *watches Sonic do his Drift, Slide & Abillity.* Wow! I never see Sonic do  
those kinds of moves. When can he do that?

Cream: Mr. Sonic has been doing it since his recent adventures.

Tails: oh boy, Knowing Sonic, He's showboating his moves again.

Spike: Sounds like Rainbow Dash when she's showing off

Cream, Pinkie Pie, Tails & Spike: Those 2 are totally alike

In Whitetail Wood, As RD flew fast to past Sonic, Dodging every branch & Tree. Sonic, using his Homing Attack, swung from vine to vine, Running on trees & sliding on tight edges. RD looks at him & scoffs.

Rainbow Dash: Show off

Sonic: looks who's talking

Sonic then jumps on a vine-like rail & starts to grind on it like a boss. RD's jaw starts to drop.

Rainbow Dash: _whoa, this guy's so amazing, How does he do those things?_

Sonic & Rainbow Dash bolted their way out of Whitetail Wood & onward to the next course which was Ghastly Gorge.

Spike: looks like they'll be heading to Ghastly Gorge next

Fluttershy (Through the Miles Electronic): I hope those two are careful out there

Cream: why say that, Ms. Fluttershy?

Spike: Rainbow Dash hurt herself during the Best Pet Competition (reference to an MLP FiM Episode: May The Best Pet Win!)

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, It's really dangerous out there. But, knowing Dashie she laughs at the face of danger.

Cream: Same with Mr. Sonic, He has an extreme love for adventure, No matter where he is.

Twilight Sparkle (via Miles Electronic): *sigh* those two can be quite an handful, sometimes.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acers

Later at Sweet Apple Acers, As our Heroes' Friends waited at the Finish line for Sonic & Rainbow at the Finish Line, Cheerlie, the Mayor & Vanilla came in from of Sweet Apple Acers, Greeting our Crew.

(Music: Naruto OST 2-Afternoon of Konoha)

Vanilla: Well hello everyone.

Cheerliee: Pleasure to meet you all

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo: Ms. Cheerliee!

Knuckles: Vanilla, You're here, too.

Rouge: If you're looking for Cream, She already left to keep on the Lookout for our 2 quicksters.

Vanilla: I see...

Mayor: Twilight Sparkle, What's going on?

Twilight Sparkle: well as you saw before, Rainbow & my new Friend Sonic the Hedgehog are having a race to see who's the fastest.

Mayor: that's nice & all, but you see, those 2 caused a lot of trouble across Ponyville.

Fluttershy: we're sorry that both our friends caused trouble for you.

Tails: yeah, I didn't know that'll cause a lot chaos around Ponyville.

Mayor: Apology Accepted, say who are you creatures anyway?

Tails: I'm Miles Prowler. But everyone calls me Tails

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna

Amy: I'm Amy Rose, Nice to meet you!

Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat, Treasure Hunter

Rarity: _pfft, yeah right_

Twilight Sparkle: Those 3 creatures their known as Chao, are Cheese, Chocola & Milk.

Cheerliee: Aww, how adorable. I never saw creatures like those before. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Cheerlie. I'm a Teacher at Ponyville Elementary.

Mayor: I'm the Mayor of a Town called Ponyville.

Vanilla: I'm Vanilla the Rabbit, Nice to meet you, all.

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Vanilla. I'm Twilight Sparkle

Applejack: Name's Applejack

Applebloom: I'm Applebloom

Rarity: I'm Rarity

Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's # 1 Fan!

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Nice to meet y-you

After a few intros, the Miles Electronic started picking up a vocal call from Pinkie, Spike & Cream. Tails picks it up.

Tails: Hello

Spike: Tails, You won't believe what's going on at Ghastly Gorge.

Knuckles: what's going on?

Pinkie Pie: it's Sonic. He's running on the Edge of the Gores!

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!

Vanilla: That's Sonic for you

Fluttershy: what about Rainbow?

Cream: It seems she's dodging those deadly rocks!

Tails: Damn it, those 2 are never careful

Applejack: Those two are really something.

* * *

Ghastly Gorge

(Music: Mr. Un-smiley for Sky Rail-Sonic Adventure 2)

Later at Ghastly Gorge, Our 2 quicksters dodge many obstacles as they ran on the edge of  
the gorges.

Sonic: Whoa, This place is very dangerous compared to Everfree

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, We gotta be careful here. Those rocks could crush us!

Sonic: hehe, not a problem. We can make it!

Rainbow Dash: I like the way you think, Sonic!

Both Sonic & Rainbow Dash bolted as they jumped edge to edge. Avoid the rocks as they Passed through the Windy Caves & Bushes. They made their way to Manehattan, The Big City.

Spike: guys, this just in! Sonic & Rainbow Dash Just got out of Ghastly Gorge & making their way to Manehattan Right Now!

Amy: Thank God, They're Safe!

Knuckles: Whew, I thought those two were goners for sure.

Twilight Sparkle: those two are lucky that they survived.

Applejack: wow, I picked a more challenging course than last time.

Tails: *Sigh* what are we gonna do with them.

* * *

Manehatthan

(Music: Empire City-Skyscraper Scamper)

Sonic & RD arrived at Manehattan in 3 seconds. The 2 quicksters bolted across roads,  
Building jumping & passing though Alley Ways. Sonic saw a rail heading to the west side of the city & Grinded on it. Rainbow Dash took another way & caught up with Sonic in a second. The two then saw 3 skyscrapers which gave sonic an idea.

Sonic: hehe, Hey Dashie, Ever went down a skyscraper

Rainbow Dash: Heh-Heh, I thought you never ask!

The two went to a nearby skyscraper & Bolted around the tall building. Dashed from inside to the outside of the building. Then they rode down the tallest skyscraper in all of Manehatthan.

Spike: guys, those two a running down the tallest building in manehatthan!

(from Radio)

Vanilla: oh my…

Knuckles: isn't there anything they would do that's not dangerous?

Sonic & RD keep racing down the building till they reached the end of the building, which was an entrance to a fancy building.

Sonic: On to Ponyville!

Rainbow Dash: You said it!

They two headed to their next destination which was. Well Ponyville

* * *

Ponyville:

Later in Ponyville, A Cyan Unicorn with a harp as her cutie mark who was working at a pie stand with a pale green earth pony with her cutie mark a having a conversation with her.

?: So Lyra, any plans after work

Lyra; Oh not much, Bon-Bon. Wanna head to the caf after my shift?

Bon-Bon: Done!

When all of a sudden, The Ground starts to shake again like what happened earlier.

Bon-Bon: WH-What's happening?

Lyra: It's that rumbling that happened earlier.

Bob-Bon: But who's causing it?

As soon as she said that, Sonic & RD Ran past then at Super Sonic Speeds. The Wind past them was so strong that Lyra's Pies along with her Stand where sent flying.

Lyra: MY PIES!

Sonic: My Bad!

As Sonic & RD left Ponyville, they headed to Sweet Apple Acers, where the finish line is.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

As The Hot Air Balloon returned to sweet Apple Acers where everyone is, Vanilla Rushed in to hug her daughter after seen her for so long.

Cream: Mommy!

Vanilla: Oh Cream, How I missed you so Much! Cherrlie, Mayor, This is my Daughter, Cream.  
Cream, this is The Mayor of Ponyville & Ms. Cheerlie of Ponyville Elementary.

Cream: It's nice to meet you all.

Cheerliee: The pleasure's all Mine, Cream

Mayor: Say, where's this Sonic Fellow Vanilla's Talking About

Spike: Here they Come!

Everyone saw Sonic & RD Neck-in Neck as they Speed up to reach the Finish Line.

Sonic: All Right, Time To give it my all!

Rainbow Dash: Not when I'm around!

The Two pushed each other to their limits, as they Increased Speed, the Winds behind them were stronger than before. Finally, as they hit the finish line, The 2 Speeders went to a halt.

Pinkie Pie: It's…a Tie!

Everyone: A TIE?

Sweetie Belle: AW, COME ON!

Sonic: Hehe, Guess we are alike in many ways.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you can say that *pouts* _No Fair, it was a tie. I was sure to win!_

Sonic: Whew, I'm Beat. Isn't there a place to get a Chill Dog?

Twilight Sparkle: Chilli Dog?

Sonic: Are you serious, No Chilli Dogs Around here?

Mayor: I'm sure we can Figure Something Out...Sonic. That's your name right?

Sonic: The One & Only! *does another one of his Signature Poses*

Mayor: Well, I'm the Mayor of Ponyville. The Place where you & Rainbow Dash Passed for your Race*

Sonic: oh, Sorry about that. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble.

Mayor: Actually, You two caused a Ruckus around town!

Rainbow Dash: opps, hehe.

Cheerliee: I'm Ms. Cheerliee, One of the teachers at Ponyville Elementary.

Sonic: Nice to meet you, Cheerile!

Pinkie Pie: Say Guys, We Should have a Party, To New Friends.

Cream: Sounds Great, We would love to come! Right Guys?

Cheese, Chocola & Milk: CHAO CHAO! (You bet!)

When Suddenly Princess Celestia, with Blaze the Cat riding her Back came flying down on our heroes.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia?

Cream: & Blaze?

Mayor: What's the Princess Doing here at a Time like this?

Princess Celestia: You *looks at Sonic* Are You the One they called Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: Who wants to know?

Princess Celestia: We need you & your Friends to come to the castle At once. We have Urgent Matters to discuss regarding on the dimension Crisis. Twilight, you & your friends must come too.

Tails: Blaze, what's going on?

Blaze: I've No Time to Explain, We all have to Canterlot, At Once.

_To Be Continued….._

* * *

Well, After all those tests, I'm Finally done with chapter 6 of S&RD Adventure, I made a lot of referenes like Lyra's Pie Stand,Made a Reference to Avatar: the Last Air bender/The Legend of Korra's Cabbage Man When his Cabbage Stand was destoryed, he would say: MY CABBAGES!, so I made me think, Lyra had a Pie stand one time in a MLP;FiM Episode so….

Lyra: You Prick! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THAT REFERNECE! SEE WHAT YOU DID!

Somepony's being a killjoy -. , Since I've tought of that idea I put Lyra's Pies being Destoryed as A running Gag for the Series Along with Sweetie Belle's Random pop-ups.

Lyra: Hpmh -3-

Sweetie Belle: *pops out of nowhere* AH, COME ON!

Just like that, Also in reference to Sonic's Race with RD in Manehatthan. I used references for their race to the Past Sonic City Stages in the Sonic games. & Spike & Pinkie in the Hot air balloon was a reference to one of MLP FiM Season 1's episodes where AJ & RD Raced to see who's the iron pony.

Also, I've been thinking of the Spin-off Series to S&RD Adventure,

The Following Titles:

Shadow & Gilda Adventure (storyline will take place in the Events of Shadow the Hedgehog, with a few new OC's)

Knuckles & Applejack Chaotix (Storyline Will take Place in the Events in Knuckles Chaotix)

Tails & Fluttershy Adventure (storyline will take place In the Events of Tails Adventure)

Sliver & Dr. Whooves: Dimension Travelers (Storyline Takes Place before Season 2 the Original S&RD Adventure Series)

The first 3 Spin-off Series will come out in Late Summer 2012,As for Sliver & Dr. Whooves,Since the Storyline will take place After Season 2 of S&RD Adventure, it'll have to come out in late 2013 or Christmas Break 2012,Sorry guys :/

Also, I've been thinking, Since I saw VGfanatic's Sonic: FiE Special: The Stalker. I've been planning to make a Special for S&RD Adventure, Which takes place in between Season 1's Story Arcs which are The Beginning Arc (lasting chapters Prologue-8) & the Quest for the Emeralds Arc (9-17,possibly).

So here's le Summary:

As The Sun Arises, Sonic & Rainbow Dash have Started their Race Around Equestria. As Cream, Spike & Pinkie Pie Spectate the Race, via Twilight's Hot air Balloon. Vanilla, Mayor & Cheerilie joins The rest of our heroes in Seeing who wins the race first. As Sonic & Rainbow Dash Finish their Race with a tie. Pinkie pie Decides to throw a party to celebrate their New Friendship But that has to wait when Princess Celestia calls them for a Urgent meeting. What Will Celestia inform our Heroes About?

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic Characters © Lauren Faust & Hasbro

Sonic The Hedgehog Characters © SEGA & Sonic Team

Rated T: for Violence, Blood & Language


	8. Chapter 7

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
By Kenta David

Chapter 7: Meeting with The Rulers of Equestria, Eggman's Full Assault on Canterlot!

Form where we left off in the last Chapter, Our Heroes were about to celebrate the joy of New Friends. But all of that was interrupted by The Arrival of Princess Celestia & Blaze the Cat. They told our Heroes that they have some important news that they must tell them at Canterlot Castle immediately.

Princess Celestia (To Sonic & Co): We need you & your Friends to come to the castle At once. We have Urgent Matters to discuss regarding on the dimension Crisis. Twilight, you & your friends must come too.

And So as Princess Celestia said those words. Our heroes head on to Canterlot Castle where the meeting will take place

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the way to Ponyville Station

In order to get to Canterlot, Our Heroes (well, except for Sonic & Rainbow), head to Ponyville Station to travel there by train.

Mayor: *sigh* I was hoping I'll get the Paperwork done as soon as I seen who won the Race. Guess, I'll have to delay them again since the princess also wanted me to come.

Cream: Don't Worry, Ms. Mayor. I'm sure by the time Princess Celestia Is Finished Discussing to us about the Dimension Crisis. You'll get that Paperwork done in no time!

Cheese: Chao Chao! (She's Right!)

Mayor: Why thank you, Cream. I'm sure by the time the Princess' done discussing with us. I'm sure to get my paperwork done in time.

Everyone Arrives at Ponyville Station

Applejack: All right, Fellas. Here's the deal. Since Canterlot's Far from Ponyville. We'll have to take the train from here.

Amy: How long will it takes us to get there?

Pinkie Pie: oh around a few Seconds.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, We can't just stand here, forever.

Sonic: Twilight's Right, Guys. The Princess & Blaze Told Us That they need to see us ASAP

Rainbow Dash: You Heard the Ma-Err... Hedgehog! In to The Train.

The Train Going to Canterlot arrives just as Soon as RD Said those words. Tails Noticed that Sonic & Rainbow Dash Aren't on Board.

Tails: Aren't you guys coming?

Rarity: You honestly wouldn't want to be tardy would you?

Sonic: It's Okay. We can take a Run from here.

All (except RD): Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Well, duh! Aren't you guys forgetting something, The Dynamic Duo of Speed? Remember?

All: Oohhhhh

Applebloom: That's Right, Sonic & Rainbow Dash both won the Race, so it's obvious that they get from Here to Canterlot.

Tails: Are you sure you guys will be alright heading to Canterlot by yourselves?

Sonic: Don't Sweat it, Buddy

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we got this!

Mayor: All right we'll meet you guys when we get to Canterlot.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Right!

As soon as the Train dispatches & makes its way to Canterlot. Sonic & RD went to their Starting poses as they were gonna head to Canterlot.

(Music: Wave Ocean ~the Intel~-Sonic '06)

Sonic: Ready to go for another round?

Rainbow Dash: I was gonna ask you the same thing!

Sonic: Last one to Canterlot, Wins!

Rainbow Dash: It's on!

The Two then start their 3rd race as the left Ponyville station to head to Canterlot.  
Along the Way, Lyra, with the help on her Friend, Bon-Bon, was finish rebuilding her Pie  
Stand, Sonic & Rainbow previously destroyed during their race.

Lyra: Whew, Finally done with rebuilding the stand.

Bon-Bon: Hopefully it doesn't get destroyed again like last time.

Lyra: I know, not to mention. I have to make another set of pies to sell with your help. I  
couldn't thank you enough, Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon: Anytime Lyra.

When suddenly, the ground was vibrating again.

Lyra: Oh no, Not Again.

Behind them, Both Lyra & Bon-Bon saw Sonic & Rainbow heading their way. The Two bystanders  
covered the Pie Stand to protect it.

Lyra: Not this time!

Bon-Bon: We worked so hard to rebuild this Stand.

Sonic & RD Noticed Lyra & Bon-Bon Protecting the Pie Stand.

Sonic: Oh Boy!

Rainbow Dash: Gain Way!

The Two speeders made curve turns on opposite sides to avoid hitting Lyra, Bon-Bon & the  
Pie Stand. Then they both meet each other in their paths & Continued forward to Canterlot.  
Lyra & Bon-Bon Looked behind them to see the Pie Stand unharmed.

Bon-Bon: Whew, That was close!

Lyra: Yeah, I thought for sure my Pie Stand would-

Suddenly Lyra was interrupted by a gust of winds blowing in the direction Sonic & RD Went, Destroying her rebuilt pie stand & Sending her newly baked Pies flying them splattering to the ground.

Lyra: MY PIES! *starts to cry*

Bon-Bon: *puts her hoof on her back* *Sigh* It's okay, Lyra…

* * *

Road to Canterlot

On the Train, Sonic & Rainbows' Friends were Sightseeing the vast environments of Equestria,

Cream: wow! So Pretty

Cheese, Chocola & Milk: Chao Chao Ch-Chao! (It's so beautiful)

Tails: I never saw environments like this in Mobius.

Applejack: Trust Me, Fellas. Equestria's a Fine Place.

Spike: It has everything the world as to offer!

Rouge: I wonder if there any caves with jewels to st-I mean Explore.

Rarity: would you stop thinking about taking jewels for once!

Rouge: Can't help it. Jewels are my Specialty.

Rarity: grrr _Just you wait, Bat Girl, As soon as Princess Celestia's done discussing__  
the urgent matter with us, I'll be sure to tell her about your plan to Steal MY Jewels!__  
_

All of a Sudden, Pinkie Pie notices Sonic & RD racing along the way to Canterlot.

Pinkie Pie: Hey look, its Sonic & Dashie. It looks like they're racing again!

Everyone came to Pinkie's Side of the train window & saw Sonic & Rd Racing to Get to  
Canterlot.

(Music: Radical Train ~the Chase~-Sonic '06)

Scootaloo: All Right, Rainbow Dash! Show That Sonic who's Boss!

Twilight Sparkle: Can't those two go somewhere WITHOUT Racing each other…. =_=

Tails: Tell me about it =_=

(Outside the train)

As Sonic & RD Continued the Race, They See the Train where their Friends are. Both of them  
Waved Hello to them. Their Friends waved back.

Sonic: Say Dashie, How bout we show our friends our Sick moves.

Rainbow Dash: Way Ahead of you, Sonic!

As The 2 speeders continued their race, Sonic & Rainbow performed their sickest moves yet.  
The Cutie Mark Crusades, Pinkie Pie, Spike & Cream where amazed & Cheered Both Sonic & Rainbow on.

Knuckles: *Sigh* *faceplam* those two are Showboating Again…

Rouge: They really are alike in many ways, huh?

Applejack: Like 2 Peas in a Pod.

Twilight Sparkle: What are we gonna do with them.

This Continued as our heroes continued to head to Canterlot.

* * *

Meanwhile on Egg Fleet.

Eggman was looking down on Equestria, thinking of how his plan to launch a full assault on Canterlot Castle, get the elements of harmony & kidnap the Princesses, Celestia & Luna getting the 7 Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds along with destroying Sonic, Rainbow dash & the rest of their friends would be a success. Suddenly in the middle of his daydream, Cubot & Orbot returned to inform their creator that his Special machine was done.

(Music-E.G.G.M.A.N. ~Doctor Robeatnik Remix~ (Eggman's Theme)-Shadow the Hedgehog)

Eggman: Boys, What's the status on our back up plan?

Orbot: Boss, it's done

Cubot: It took us 7 hours to get this baby fired up.

Eggman: excellent. Care if i can get a sneak peek on its improvements

Cubot: Right this way, Boss

The 2 helper Bots led the doctor to the room where they worked on Eggman's Back-up Robot.  
The robot was huge, It slightly resembled Eggman with his face & old clothing on it with a new design, Spikes on top of its head & Goggles that looked like Eggman's & 2 Big Arms for Grappling & Crushing Action.

Orbot: Boss, say hello to the Death Egg Robot, Mark II. Unlike the previous one you had in the past, this one has more advanced capabilities. Turbo Rockets at its feet & Back. 2 big Arms for Grappling & Crushing Action. Heavy Artillery, Advanced Defense Mechanism, & it's new design makes this one stand out before the other inventions you made in the past  
(Referring to well...ALL of the Sonic Games).

Eggman was So Speechless he cried tears for joy.

Eggman: So beautiful….*sniff* This is Amazing…As Much as it pains me to say this….Cubot,  
Orbot, YOU MORONS ARE THE BEST * starts to hug Orbot & Cubot like there's no tomorrow.

Cubot: *gags* Uh…Boss...

Orbot: You're killing us.

Eggman: *stops hugging them* Oh, right sorry. *embarrassed blush* Anyways, Come on Now.  
IT's time to start the Raid!

Cubot: KYYAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SO EXCITED! I CANT WAIT! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Eggman:…..Orbot

Orbot: Right away Boss. *starts to fix Cubot's voice chip*

As Orbot Does that Eggman went on his egg Mobile, flying over the readied Egg Pawns, fighters & Other E-Series Robots ready to invaded Canterlot Castle.

(Music: Invasion-Bleach)

Eggman: My Fellow Creations, THE TIME HAS COME! FOR YEARS THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG HAS INTERFERED WITH OUR PLANS TO MAKE NEW EGGMANLAND A REALITY. BUT NOW, THAT HE HAS HELP FROM HIS PEGASUS FRIEND. THIS WON'T BE EASY LIKE ANY OTHER RAID! SO YOU GUYS NOW THE PLAN RIGHT?

All of Eggman's robot army: SIR YES SIR!

Eggman: Excellent….Now, My Army. ONWARD TO CANTERLOT!

As Eggman said those words the robots prepare their Rides as they follow Eggman to launch  
a full assault on Canterlot.

* * *

Canterlot

(Music: Soleanna Castle Town-Sonic '06)

Later on Equestria, Sonic & Rainbow have arrived in Canterlot before the rest of their friends did, which resulted in another tie in their 3rd race.

Sonic: Hmph, Tied again huh

Rainbow Dash: No way, I could have sworn I won this time.

The Train arrives at Canterlot Station with the rest of Sonic & Rainbow Dash's friends coming out. They were discussing tales from Sonic's Past Adventures.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, So You & Sonic Ended up meeting your past selves?

Tails: Yeah, & It turns out Eggman was the cause of Time Eater's Appearance in the first place.

Applejack: Who knows what Hair-Brain Scheme he'll put next?

They then Noticed Sonic & Rainbow in front of the Station. Which they weren't surprised.

Applebloom: See, I told you they'll be here before us.

Tails: We saw your little show on the way here.

Twilight Sparkle: Isn't there a time where you two go without racing each other?

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Can't be helped.

Rarity: *sigh* Well, we have to get going, we don't want keep Princess Celestia & Your Friend Waiting

Knuckles: Rarity's Right. Let's head to the castle & fast!

All of them nodded in agreement & made their way to Canterlot Castle

Canterlot Castle:

(Music: Gaia Gate-Sonic Unleashed)

At The Thorne, Princesses Celesta & Luna, along with Blaze where waiting for Our Heroes' Arrival to Discuss the Urgent Matter, Celestia was talking about. Just at the right time, 2 of the Royal Guard Soldiers appeared escorting our heroes to the throne.

Sonic: *whistles* Nice palace, Princess. Who knew some like you can- * gets punch in the gut by Rainbow* Hey!

Rainbow Dash: *whispers* Sonic, Be Serious. This is Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. The rulers of all of Equestria. The last thing you want to happen to you right now is been sent to the moon.

Princess Celestia: It's Okay Rainbow Dash. I appreciate the comment, Sonic. Thank you.

Sonic: Not a problem, Princess.

As our Heroes gave the 2 Princesses a Bow, Princesses Celestia & Luna & Blaze began introduce themselves.

Princess Celestia: Greetings New Visitors. I'm Princess Celestia. One of the Rulers of all  
of Equestria, This Here is my Sister, Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: It's A Pleasure to meet you all.

Blaze: Most of you guys know me, but to my New Friends I'm Blaze the Cat. I'm a Princess from another Dimension Opposite from Sonic's World.

All: Nice to meet you all.

Princess Celestia: As you can see, I brought you all here for a reason. *takes out Sol  
Emerald* One of these emeralds are the reason why you're here correct?

Tails: Well I don't know about the Sol Emeralds But I do know one of the Chaos Emeralds  
*takes out Chaos Emerald* like this one transported us here. Not only that * takes out Element of Harmony* The Chaos Emeralds Must have reacted to one of these Elements of Harmony that was in our world for some reason.

Princess Luna: *Gasp* Sister, that's-

Princess Celestia: The Element of Loyalty, How did it end up in your world?

Tails: I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out….

Rouge: So what's the issue here, Your Majesties?

Princess Luna: The Issue here is that This Dr. Eggman Character is also looking for the emeralds correct?

Sonic: Yep, & I'm sure Blaze gave you the 101 on Eggman, Correct?

Princess Celestia: Yes, and I'm sure you all aware of the situation that's going on?

Tails: Yeah, We have to find all 7 chaos emeralds & 7 sol emerald before Eggman takes them & creates New Eggmanland!

Blaze: New Eggmanland?

Amy: Yeah, Apparently According to Sonic. Eggman's Plans are to create a new Empire known as New Eggmanland.

Blaze: God, Doesn't he give up. The Last one got destroyed by Dark Gaia. It's bad enough he's gonna make a new one.

Sonic: Tell me about it.

Twilight Sparkle: Speaking of Which, I bet he's planning his next move.

As Soon as Twilight Sparkle Said those words, Sounds of Rumbling, explosions & gunshots  
were heard outside the castle.

(Music: Enemy Unseen-Bleach OST 1)

Fluttershy: What was that?

A Solider from the royal Guard came out to the throne, all injured with bullet wounds & Cuts all over his body.

Solider: PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA!

Princess Celestia: Solider, what happened?

Solider: Princess…*Coughs blood out of mouth* the enemy...*coughs out more blood* they're too strong- *pukes out blood* Help us….

Suddenly a Blast of energy came crashing out from the windows & hit the wounded warrior. The last thing our heroes heard from him are his bloodcurdling screams of terror.

Rouge: My god…

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hold each other & shook with fear as they witness a soldier, no, a live mare dying a brutal death in front of their own young eyes. Spike felt the same way the crusaders feel. In fact, he was so disgusted that he puked.

Pinkie Pie: Who would do such a thing!

Rainbow Dash: I think we all know that Answer, Pinkie

As RD said those words, a Giant horde of Robots came crashing down from every window of Canterlot castle. Surrounding our heroes with Laser Guns, Spears, Katanas & Bazookas everywhere.

Spike: Oh Boy.

Applejack: I reckon we're in trouble.

Dr. Eggman then appears out of the broken windows with his egg mobile.

(Music: Dr. Eggman's Theme-Sonic '06, Unleashed, Colors)

Dr. Eggman: hello ladies & gentleman.

All: DR. EGGMAN!

Dr. Eggman: So nice to have a fan club, but enough chitchat. Let's get to business. You two happen to be Princesses Celestia & Princess Luna, am I right?

Princess Luna: Yes.

Princess Celestia: And you must be Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Ding Ding Ding, We have a winner as a grand prize you get to be the first two guest to be my prisoners as well as my first citizens of New Eggmanland.  
A giant Grapple hook came out of Eggman's Egg Mobile grabbing the 2 princesses.

Twilight Sparkle: PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA!

Princess Luna: THOU SHALLL UNHAND US, YOU VILLE HUMAN!

Dr. Eggman: ohh what fun will that be? Now as for you my friends, I would to stay but I have Emerald to find, not to mention an empire to make. Boys, DESTORY THEM!

As Eggman flees outside to his fleet, all of his Robots prepared to attack. Sonic, RD & co.  
did the same thing.

(Music: Raging Flames-Needless OST)

Sonic: All right, you guys. LET'S DO IT!

All: Right!

The heroes separated into groups of two. While Cheerlie, Mayor, Vanilla, & the Cutie Mark Crusaders hid in a corner of the throne.

* * *

Team 1: Spike, Blaze, Twilight, & Tails vs. Egg Pawn Group 1

AS the egg pawns were launching their shooters at the 4. They dodge them all as fast as  
they can. Blaze Delivered a Fire claw attack to one of the robots, Tails used his tail  
swipe attack on of the robots, sending one flying to the other. Spike did a fire claw  
technique on 5 of the egg pawns. Blaze was impressed that a baby dragon like Spike can do  
a move like that.

Blaze: I'm Impressed, Spike. That's your name right?

Spike: Yeah, Why's that, Blaze?

Blaze: You're Fire Claw, It's nothing like mine.

Spike: Well, It's just my Dragon Magic added on my claws.

Blaze: Say, Spike. How bout we heat things up a bit.

Spike: *smirks* heh, ok then!

Both Blaze's Claws & Spike Claws are powered with Dragon Magic & Fire Energy.

Spike & Blaze: LET'S GO DOUBLE FIRE CLAW ATTACK!

They both hurl their combo move on the egg pawns, destroying them instantly.

Spike: huh?

Blaze: What's wrong?

Spike: Usually there'll be little animals coming out of the robots.

Blaze: Guess Eggman though it'll be too old school.

Spike: Tails, Twi, How you guys holding up.

Tails & Twilight destroyed the egg pawns one by one with their Combo Move, Magic Buster cannon.

Tails: We got everything under control! *shoot one egg pawn with his arm cannon.

Twilight: Same here. *shoots one of the Egg Pawns with her magic.

The remaining egg pawns surround the 4 fighters. Aiming their weapons at them.

Spike: we're surrounded!

Twilight: Not for long. Blaze, is it possible that your flame waves can combine with my  
magic?

Blaze: Not sure, but I'll try. Tails! Spike!

Tails: Right!

Spike: ON IT!

AS Blaze & Twilight Jumped in midair to do their combo move. Tails used his tail swipe to  
get the egg pawns in one place & Spike Used his fire claws to do the same. As all the  
remaining egg pawns are in one spot. Blaze Charged up her fire power & Twilight With her  
Magic.

Blaze & Twilight: OKAY,HERE IT COMES! RAGING DRAGON!

A Full Charged Blast of Magic from Twilight's horn & Raging Flames from Blaze's Hand  
Combed to form a Dragon-like Blast. The Attack Hurl straight at the remaining egg pawns,  
destroying them in an instant & caused an explosion of Flame & Magic.

Spike: Whoa, Twilight. I never seen you use a spell like that!

Tails: I know Sonic told me about his fight with Blaze but….wow….

Blaze & Twilight went back to ground, Panting & gasping for air.

Twilight: Whoa, *huff puff* I never knew that*huff I used that kind of spell before.

Blaze: same here *huff Puff* been a while since I used that much fire power. (Referring to  
Sonic Rush Zone 7 Boss)

(Music Ends)

* * *

Team 2: Fluttershy, Cream, Applejack & Knuckles VS. E-Robo Group 546

(Music: Get Away From Here-Kekkaishi)

As A series of E-Robos Charge at Fluttershy, Applejack, Cream & Knuckles. Knuckles gave  
one of the robots a burning uppercut, Applejack Bucked one of the robots to crash into the  
other group, Fluttershy ducked & gave one of the robots an uppercut to the chin, sending  
it flying. Cream hit at the robots that where surrounding her by spinning around with her  
ears. Cream then notices the other robots that are harassing Cheerlie, Vanilla, her mother The Mayor, & the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle: LEAVE US ALONE!

Applebloom: Someone HELP US!

The Mayor began to wrestle with one of the robots

Vanilla: HELP!

Frustrated at this, Cream yells over for Fluttershy for assistance.

Cream: Ms. Fluttershy! Those Robots are attacking my mom & the other ponies.

Fluttershy: *sees Vanilla, The CMC, Cheerlie & the Mayor defending themselves by the  
robots* Oh No, We gotta do something!

Cream: I got an idea, Is Angel Bunny still with you?

Angel Bunny pops out of nowhere in Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy: yeah why?

Cream: I've got an idea, Why not uses our pets to help out the others?

Fluttershy: Is that safe? Won't Angel get hurt?

Cream: Trust me I know what I'm doing!

Fluttershy: *nods in agreement* okay, let's do it!

Cream: CHEESE! CHOCOLA! MILK!

Fluttershy: ANGEL BUNNY!

Fluttershy & Cream: GET THEM!

Milk, Cheese, Chocola: CHAO CHAO! (ON IT)

Angel Bunny Nods his head as the 4 pets began to charge at the E-robots that are harassing  
the poor Spectators. The 4 of them were flying around a Circle, creating a Spinning  
Bullet. The Attack Homed in & attacked the robots one by one. The Non-Fighters were  
surprised that 3 chao & One Bunny destroyed every single one of those robots.

Scootaloo: Wow THAT WAS AWESOME!

Vanilla: When did Those 3 learned a move like that?

Cheerlie: I could say the same thing for Angel Bunny

Cream & Fluttershy Both shrug as they heard these Questions, I guess that during the time  
of need, The 4 did some quick thinking & made a custom Combo move for themselves.

Fluttershy: what should we Name it?

Scootaloo: I got one. How About Chao Bunny Bullet! That's sounds so cool for name for  
move like that

Applebloom: I agree, I say we call it Chao Bunny Bullet.

Sweetie Belle: Same here!

All of them nodded in agreement.

Cream: Then it settled, our name for our Combo move is CHAO BUNNY BULLET!

Applejack : uhh Fellas? I think this is no *Bucks a robot* Time for social hour!

Knuckles: We could use some help here! *punches a big E-robot in chest*

Cream & Fluttershy: Oh right!

Fluttershy & Cream came to assist Knux. & A.J. As the Battle Rages, Cream & Fluttershy  
used their special combo move, Chao Bunny Bullet on the robots. Knuckles combined his Spiral Flame Uppercut with Applejack's Special uppercut with yellow-colored energy & apples surrounding it & hurled it on one of the big E-robots.

Knuckles & Applejack: SPIRAL APPLECUT!

The combined uppercut sent the Big Robot flying & Crashing at the remaining E-robots causing an explosion.

(Music Ends)

Knuckles: huh, Looks Eggman finally gave up on the whole enslaving little animals thing.  
It was getting kind of old school for him too.

Cream: I'm Glad, that's over.

Applejack: You said it!

* * *

Team 3: Rarity, Rouge, Pinkie Pie & Amy Vs. Egg fighter Troop 32

(Music: Assailant in the night-Needless OST)

As Pinkie & Amy were fighting the Egg Fighters. Rarity with her Magic untied Rouge.

Rarity: Don't take this the wrong way, Ms. Jewel Thief. I've only untied you because we'll  
need all the help we can get in this fight!

Rouge: Trust me, Sweetie. I wasn't thinking that way either

As Rouge said those words the two joined Pinkie & Amy in the fight. Amy delivered an  
Attack to the first dozen of Egg Fighters from her Giant Piko Piko Hammer. Pinkie Pie released her Party Cannon & Shot at the Gunmen Egg Fighters, Rarity using her magic levitating diamond shards with her magic & Hurling them at the shield Egg Fighters, & Rouge delivering random kicks at the Chainsaw Sword Egg Fighters.

Rouge: Damn, there too many of them!

Rarity: I say we combine our attacks to destroy these ruffians!

Rouge: I'm with you, sister! Let's do it!

Rouge flies in the air & prepare her Bat Cracker Bombs & Rarity preparing her jewel shards  
& aimed it at the Other Egg Fighters.

Rouge & Rarity: OK! Here it goes! Jewel Bomb Attack!

Rouge & Rarity released a series of Bombs & Jewel Shards at The robots with the shards  
that piecred through their chest & the bombs exploding right in their faces.

Rouge: I have to say, you're Not Bad for a Fashionista, Ms. Rarity

Rarity: I say the same thing for you, Ms. Rouge.  
The two jewel lovers along with our pink duo continued fighting the egg fighters.

Amy: ready to do a combo move, Pink Sister?

Pinkie Pie: Ready when you are, Pink Sister.

Pinkie Pie charged her party cannon at Max Power, While Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, and Grew twice in size.

Amy threw her hammer to ground causing a shockwave of pink energy. Pinkie Pie fired her  
full power shot with her party cannon. The two attacks merged to create a powerful energy blast.

Amy & Pinkie: PIKO PARTY CANNON!

The attack destroys the remaining Egg Fighters.

Amy: Guess Eggman got tired of all the kidnapping little animals & everything.

Pinkie Pie: Who knew?

Rouge: The rest of these robots we'll have to count on Big Blue & Dashie over there.

* * *

Team 4: Sonic & Rainbow Dash VS. Remaing Mixed Army of Eggman's Robot

(Music: Reverse Situation-Naruto Shippuuden)

Sonic & Rainbow Dash were delivering a series of Kicks, Punches & Combo moves to the  
remaining mix of Egg Pawns, Egg Fighters, & E-Robots.

Sonic: Man, This is too easy?

Rainbow Dash: Doesn't that egghead have any robots that doesn't suck?

One Giant Egg robot with a giant ax-like hammer appeared right in front of the quicksters.

Sonic: You just had to ask that,Dashie

Rainbow: *sweatdrop* hehe, Sorry

The Giant Robot began its attack by almost crushing them with its hammer. Sonic & RD used their Version of Quick step to avoid it. Later it spun the Hammer Around. Eventually, it hits both Sonic & RD, hitting their backs on the floor. Sonic & RD slowly got back up since the impact of the hammer was a critical hit. Sonic & RD Spat out some blood from their mouths.

Rainbow Dash: Man, this guy is tough!

Sonic: Now,This won't be easy! Time for a New Combo Move!

Rainbow Dash: You said it!

The 2 speeders charged at the robot with at supersonic speeds with one of their fists glowing with energy. As Soon as the Giant Robot hurled its hammer at Sonic & RD, They both dodged it by jumping in mid-air & hurling their combined Punch at it.

Sonic & Rainbow: TAKE THIS! DOUBLE SPEED PUNCH!

As Soon as the attack was hurled at the robots face, Sonic & RD Moved Back watching it was  
it Collapsed on the ground & explodes.

(Music Ends)

Sonic: Whew, That was Tight!

Rainbow: Yeah talk about huge.

Sonic: Well as an old saying Goes, "The Bigger they are, The Harder they go"

Tails: Sonic!

Pinkie Pie: Dashie!

The rest of Sonic & RD's Friends Rushed to see if they're okay.

Amy: Oh my God! You guys are injured!

Sonic: It's nothing really

Rainbow: Same here-

Both Sonic & RD winced at their Pains caused by the Giant Robot.

Knuckles: Nothing my Ass! You guys need to get medical help.

Rainbow: That can wait. We have to save Princess-

RD was suddenly interrupted by Eggman coming back with his new machine, Death Egg Robo Mark II.

(Music: Dr. Eggman's Theme-Sonic '06, Unleashed, Colors)

Eggman: Seems my friends kept you company long enough for me unleash my secret weapon. Remember, This Bad boy, Sonic?

Sonic: No way…

Tails: The Death Egg?

Rainbow: The Death Egg?

Rouge: It's one of Eggman's robots, Sonic & Tails Faced in the Past.

Eggman: That right, Bat Girl. But this time it's 2x better than before remember these big  
boys! *shows 2 big arms on Death Egg Robo Mk II*

Sonic: The Big Arms?

Knuckles: You serious add that piece of crap to that other piece of crap?

Eggman: WHAT WAS THAT? Grrr, No matter I'll destroy you all either way!

The Death Egg Robot Mark II enters it fighting pose, The Fighters do the same.

* * *

_As Our Heroes defeated Eggman's Robot Army. They are faced with yet another one of Eggman's deadliest weapon , The Death Egg Robot, Mark II. Will our Heroes defeat the giant Robot? Or will victory become The Mad Scientist? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SONIC & RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURE!_

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Comments

hey chapter 7 of S&RD Adventure like a promised. IT'S EPIC!  
I like to thank you all for the good feedback on the series, It really boost up my confindence to make more chapters as i go. Also, Now that i'm done with chapter 7, I can get Afro's OC tumblrblog over with, =_=. I'm also working on le Answers for him (Kinda like those Pony Ask Blogs)  
Also References:  
Lyra's pie Stand= Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra Reference

Lyra:CREATOR,WHAT DID I SAY!

...I'm so dead

now where was i?  
On yeah, references.

Blaze's Fire Claw, Her own Version of Sonic's Homing Attack. Actually used in Sonic '06 (aka the worst sonic game in history)  
And the music, Figured Bleach music can go well with one certain scene. along with Sonic & Dashie's Fight with the giant roby with the hammer (also a reference to the giant robot that was hard to beat in Sonic Heroes)  
Applejack's uppercut was a reference to this deviation: [link]

For Cream's Spinning ear attack, it came to my mind when i was chatting with my friends

Anyways that's all the refs. i've explained if i missed some,put it in the comments below.

here's le Summary:  
As our heroes, arrived in canterlot, They head to the castle to speak to Blaze & the rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. Their meeting was soon interupted by Eggman's Assault on Canterlot. Eggman Kidsnaps the 2 Princesses & files off to the Egg Fleet. As he leaves his robot army in canterlot castle. Our heroes Prepare themselves for the fight of their lives.

Sonic The Hedgehog & Characters (c) SEGA & Sonic Team  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Lauren Faust & Hasbro  
Rated T for Violence,Blood & Language


	9. Chapter 8

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure  
by Jumpmaster9000 (Kenta David)

Chapter 8: Here Comes the Death Egg Robot MK II! A Fierce Battle in Canterlot Castle!

* * *

Last Time on Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure, Our heroes arrived in Canterlot by Princess Celestia's Orders to discuss the situation of the dimension crisis. In the middle of this conversation, an all assault was launched on Canterlot. Led by the evil scientist, Dr.  
Eggman himself. He then goes inside Canterlot castle with his robot army, kidnapping Both  
Princess Celestia & Princess Luna.

Twilight Sparkle: PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA!

The mad doctor files off with rulers of Equestria. Leaving our Heroes to fight off his army of robots. They succeeded in destroying them all. But the fight was not over yet.

Eggman coming back with his new machine, Death Egg Robo Mark II.

Eggman: Seems my friends kept you company long enough for me unleash my secret weapon. Remember, This Bad boy, Sonic?

Sonic: No way…

Tails: The Death Egg?

Eggman releases his newest & deadliest weapons, The Death Egg Robot MK II!Now that The Mad Doctor releases his secret weapon. Our heroes must fight their way to victory. Will the succeeded or will they fall? The Battle Starts now ON SONIC & RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURE!

* * *

Canterlot Castle

BOSS: DEATH EGG ROBOT MARK II

(music: Death Egg Robot Metal Remix-Sonic 2)

Eggman: Hohohoh, I'm so gonna enjoy this! * Readies (Death Egg Robot MK II) DERMKII in battle mode

Rainbow Dash: Not as much as we'll enjoy this, Egg Butt

Eggman: INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, BLUE GIRL! I have the Newest Weapon WHICH CAN CRUSH YOU FOOLS IN SECONDS!

Sonic: Well just see about that! TAILS, ROLLING COMBO TIME!

Tails: On it, Sonic!

Sonic & Tails Jumped in mid-air, & locked hands as they both start to roll in a Giant  
Spinball. Hurling at the DERMKII.

Sonic & Tails: LET'S GO, ROLLING COMBO ATTACK!

Before the attack could hit the giant robot, Eggman used on of the Big Arms to ricochet it to the ground. Putting Sonic & Tails in their normal forms

Fluttershy: OH NO TAILS!

Rainbow Dash: SONIC! *Looks at Eggman* NOT COOL! COME ON, FLUTTERSHY LET'S SHOW THAT EGG-  
HEAD WHOS BOSS! *Takes Fluttershy's Hand*

Fluttershy: Wait a second, Rainbow Dash. What are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: If Sonic & Tails can do a Rolling Combo attack. I betwe can do it in 10 seconds flat!

Fluttershy: But Rainbow...

Rainbow Dash: LET'S GO! ROLLING COMBO ATTACK! DASHIE & FLUTTERS STYLE!

Just like Sonic & Tails' Rolling Combo attack, RD did the same thing with Fluttershy, as they both engaged in Spinball mode.

Fluttershy (in a Spinball): !

The Attack as Aimed at the Giant Robot. Eggman scoffed as he said.

Eggman: Pfft, Please like that attack will workagain.

Eggman did the same thing he did to Sonic & Tails Combo move except that this time in the same place Sonic & Tails Hit, RD & Fluttershy's Attack left a dent on Eggman's creation.  
Eggman's Deflect pushed the 2 Pegasus' on the ground.

Pinkie: Dashie!

Tails: Fluttershy! You Okay?

Fluttershy (In a dizzy position): ooooohhhhhhh, (Snaps back to normal) yeah, Tails. I should be fine. *looks at RD* Rainbow Dash, Please don't ever do that again

Rainbow Dash (Dizzy): uhhhh.(Snaps back to normal)Come on Flutters. You know that was awesome. Plus-

Applejack: No time for chit-chat, fellas!

Cream: It's getting ready to attack again!

The giant robot extended its right big arm, headed directly at the group. They all dodge the attack in separate ways. Knux & AJ swooped down at the arm delivering a Knucklebuck attack. The Giant Mecha extended it second Arm, Pushing the 2 hard hitters against the wall.

Rouge: Knuckles!

Spike: Applejack!

Blaze: *looks at Eggman* you'll pay for this, Eggman! Twilight!

Twilight: On it!

Spike: Can I join?

Blaze: Sure, we'll need all the help we can

Spike, Twilight & Blaze charged up their energies to do their combo move.

Spike, Twilight & Blaze: INFERNO RAGING DRAGON!

Spike's Dragon Magic, Twilight's Magic & Blaze's Flames formed a Giant Dragon who gave a mighty roar. The attack came hurling to the Death Egg Robot MK II. The Giant Mecha Jumped to avoid the attack.

Twilight: Not this time!

Twilight use her magic to maneuver the dragon. The DER MKII used its big arms to punch it,  
causing one of the big arms to explode. The Robot fell on the ground due to the explosion.  
Eggman was surprised & furious at the same time by this.

Eggman: AWWW, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU FOOLS HAVE DONE! THIS THING HAS POLISHED FIRST THING BEFORE I CAME HERE!

Spike: Sorry, Doctor. Twilight, Blaze & I didn't mean to break your toy.

Blaze: *giggles* Good one, Spike.

Eggman: Why you insolent little-

Eggman was soon interrupted by Cream & Fluttershy's combo move hitting the robot in the face.

Eggman: What? *looks at Cream & Fluttershy*

Fluttershy: We won't forgive you for hurting our friends?

Eggman: Grr.. Buzz off will ya? *swipes The 3 Chao Brothers & Angel down on the ground*

Cream: Oh no, Cheese! Chocola! Milk!

Fluttershy: Angel Bunny!

Fluttershy & Cream rushed to their Pets to see if they're all right.

Cream: Oh my goodness! You're all hurt!

Fluttershy: We better get you two to safety.

Eggman: I DON'T THINK SO!

As soon as the DER MKII's Foot was about to crush Fluttershy, Cream, The Chao Trio & Angel Bunny. It was soon stopped by AJ & Knux who are still injured from the last attack.

Cream: Mr. Knuckles! Ms. Applejack!

Applejack: Don't worry sugar cube!

Knuckles: We got your backs!

Eggman: Huh, You guys still have some fighting spirit left in you, huh?

Knuckles: Of course we do, Eggman!

Applejack: What makes you think we'll let you hurt our pals, huh, Bub?

Eggman: Doesn't Matter, It'll crush that fighting spirit of yours with this giant foot!

As Eggman use the DER's Right Foot to add more pressure in his stomp. AJ & Knuckles were losing strength by the second.

Knuckles: Grr, Damn it!

Applejack: This is no good…

Eggman: Hohohoh, In a matter of seconds I'll have my self a Pancake mixed with an Echidna,  
Pony, Pegasus, Chao & Not to mention, DEAD RABBITS AS A SIDE ORDER!

As soon as Eggman was about to deliver a devastating crush on the hard hitters. A heart hit the robot in the face, leaving it confused & Loved struck.

Eggman: what's this? *looks at Rouge & Rarity*

Rouge: Hey big boy…

Rarity: How bout you stop playing with kids & have with us.

Rouge: we're the real party here.

The Robot's Eyes start to goggle over the 2 beauties. It was now under the charm of Rouge  
& Rarity. Spike, a little jealous was unamused at this

Spike: man, I wish Rarity would do the same for me -3-

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: What? I can't help it.

The robot came closer to Rouge & Rarity.

Rarity: oh come on Hun

Rouge: You're gonna have to get closer that

the robot gets closer some more

Rouge: Closer

it gets closer even more

Rarity: just a little bit closer, my dear.

Eggman inside was pushing random buttons, trying to making the robot stop.

Eggman: Come on…Come on….FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, COME ON YOU HUNK OF JUNK! FORGET THOSE BIMBOS. CONTINUE TO WHAT YOU ARE DOING!

As it got close, Rouge & Rarity gave the giant robot lots of jewel shards in its eyes.

Rarity & Rouge: Jewel Blizzard!

Amy hits one of its sides with her Piko Piko Hammer. Knux & AJ giving it and Spiral  
Applecut to the chin, Cream & Fluttershy hitting it in the face with the Chao Bunny  
Bullet, Spike, Blaze & Twilight Using Inferno Raging Dragon on its Recovering  
from his injury used his arm cannon to damage one of the big arms, Pinkie Pie combined  
that arm cannon blast with her Party Cannon shot, creating a combo shot attack.

Tails & Pinkie Pie: ELECTRIC PARTY CANNON!

The attack hit the 2nd big arm, causing it to explode. Suddenly they heard voices from inside the robot.

Spike: Those voices….

Twilight: Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are inside!

Eggman: well, you really are the princess' most valued student for notice that, as you  
fools can see I have both the Princesses inside my Robot, I gave them first front row  
seats of your destruction!

Spike: So While We've been fighting you.

Blaze: Both the Princesses where Inside the Death Egg Robot MK II all this time!

Twilight: I hope they weren't hurt in the process

Knuckles: Eggman, You're one sick bastard, you know that?

Eggman: *smirks* Call me whatever you like. But remember, if you destroy me along with  
this robot. You'll kill the princesses too. Not mention charged with murdering the rulers  
of Equestria!

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: *smirks*

Eggman: huh? & just what are you two smiling about?

Sonic: Nothing really

(Music: Cool&Crazy-SKET DANCE)

Rainbow Dash: We just figured out a plan to save the princesses.

Eggman: What?

Twilight: huh?

Blaze: well that was quick.

Applejack: They thought up a plan that quickly?

Sonic: That's right, Eggy! ME & DASHIE ARE GONNA BOOST OUR WAY INSIDE THAT ROBOT & SAVE  
PRINCESSES CELSTIA & LUNA!

Eggman: Impossibru!

Tails: Hate to say this, but Eggman's right. Won't you hurt them in the process?

Sonic: Not worry, buddy

Rainbow Dash: We'll make sure we'll get the princesses out in one piece!

Twilight Sparkle: I hope so.

Amy: Be Careful, Sonic

Pinkie: You too, Dashie!

Sonic & RD looked at the group & gave them a smirk & Sonic gave them a Thumbs up & Dashie gave them a…hoof up, because….yeah, you get the concept…

Rainbow Dash: Okay Sonic, LET'S DO THIS!

Sonic: WAY AHEAD OF YOU, DASHIE!

The two accerated & head straight towards at The Death Egg Robot MK II. As they charged  
their boost attacks, Eggman, Used the Death Egg Robot's Special artillery at Sonic &  
Dashie to slow them down. The 2 speeders avoided every single attack the giant mecha  
launched with their quick steptechniques. They went in range of the robot, reaching its center.

Eggman: No! STOP! ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS?

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: YES WE ARE! RAINBOOM BOOST!

Both Sonic & RD used the Rainboom Boost to get inside the DER's hard armor. It broke  
easily due to the full power of the Combo Move. Soon as the armor breaks, Sonic & Dashie  
went inside the Death Egg Robot. They saw a cage where the princesses are trapped.

Sonic: There they are!

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, we're gonna bust you out!

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: RAINBOW SONIC EAGLE!

The two broke the cage by doing a combo drop kick attack, freeing the 2 rulers

Princess Luna: Thank you Sonic & Rainbow Dash, for getting us-

Sonic: Save the Thanks for later, TIME TO BAIL!

Sonic & RD Grabbed The princesses by the hooves & use Rainboom Boost exit the giant Mecha,  
What happened next was the Combo boost attacks reacted to Celestia & Luna's Magic by  
making the Combo Boost Attack to grow Bigger. It's aura change from Half Rainbow & Half  
Blue to A Big Rainbow-Blue Aura with Strands of Yellow Light & Dark Purple Light Magic  
surrounding it. The attack created a big hole out of the back of the robot. The 2 Speeders  
(despite both their injures) & the 2 rulers got out in one piece. The robot started to malfunction after it got hit by the attack.

Eggman: Oh Crap, This won't end well…

The Death Egg Robot, Mark II then exploded with Eggman blasting off from out of the castle  
windows, to back to his egg fleet.

Eggman (from a distance): Grrr, I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG & THAT PEGASUS! *ding*

Sonic: heheh, Score one for The Dynamic Duo of Speed!

Rainbow Dash: You got that right!

The two gave each other high-Fives in celebration of their 2nd victory against Eggman.

(Music Ends)

Princess Celestia: Thank you, Sonic & Rainbow Dash

Princess Luna: You're Act of Chivalry has proven you two worthy of being our New  
Generation of Heroes. These Actions shall go rewarded.

Sonic: hehe- thanks, your Highness

Rainbow Dash: it was nothing-

Both Sonic & Rainbow Dash Fainted

All: SONIC! RAINBOW DASH!

Blaze: they both fought bravely.

Princess Celestia: It's pretty Clear. Those Two are the Heroes Destined to save us from this crisis

* * *

Canterlot Hospital:

4 hours later after the battle, Sonic & RD Woke to find themselves in the same hospital  
room on two separate beds with cast & Bandages all over their bodies.

Sonic: Ugh, That was some Battle, huh Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: yeah, Pretty Tough, too. * tries to flap wing but winces at the pain that  
she felt all over her body*

Sonic: man, you banged you're self-up pretty much huh

Rainbow Dash: it's nothing… I'm fine. I would say the same for you though.

Sonic: are you kidding me? I've faced stuff worse that. *tries to move his arm but winces  
at the pain*

Applejack:Trying to Be Tough I see?

The two look at the door to see their friends coming for a visit. Some of them with  
bandages on their faces.

Sonic: oh hey guys what's up?

Tails: Nothing Much, just checking in to see what's up with you?

Twilight: That combo attack you guys did, it wasn't the same as The Original Rainboom  
Boost.

Sonic: yeah come to think of it...

Rainbow Dash: when Sonic & I did the Rainboom Boost, The Attack grew Bigger & Stronger.

Twilight: Had Strands of Celestia's Magic & Luna's Magic

Rouge: And caused that Big Hole in the Death Egg Robot MK II,

Sonic: A move like that deserves something Cool…

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: RAINBOOM BOOST, CELESTIA-LUNA WAVE!

Tails, Twilight, Spike & Knuckles: WHAT KIND OF NAME FOR A MOVE IS THAT?

Pinkie Pie: Ask the Creator, He knows-

AJ put her hoof on Pinkie's Mouth,

Applejack: Pinkie, What did I tell you about breaking the 4th wall.

Pinkie: *muffles* Sorry

suddenly the 2 rulers, Princess Celestia & Luna Appeared at the front door.

Twilight: Princess Celestia

Blaze: Princess Luna, What brings you two here

Princess Luna: Just Checking on our Heroes of Destiny.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Huh?

Amy: oh we forgot to tell you guys.

Princess Celestia: Sonic the Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash. You've saved me & my Sister from the  
Evil Doctor Eggman, from this day onward, you two are known as The Destined Heroes of Both  
Worlds.

Rainbow Dash: Destined Heroes?

(Music: The Braveheart's Triumphant Return (油紙の凱旋/Yushi No Gaisen)-Dragonball Z Kai OST II)

Princess Luna: That's right, As of today, it's up to you two to get all the Chaos Emeralds  
& Sol Emeralds before This Dr. Eggman Character gets his hands on them.

Blaze: & creates New Eggmanland!

Princess Celestia: So are you two up for the challenge?

Sonic: Are you kidding me, Of Course I'm Up for it! *tries to give a Thumbs up*

Rainbow Dash: ME TOO! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!

Princess Celestia: Be aware that this Journey won't be Easy.

Sonic: That's Okay. Like I always say "An Adventure's No Fun, if it's Too Easy"

Princess Celestia: Then we understand we each other?

Sonic & RD nodded their heads in Agreement

Tails: You won't be alone though

Princess Celesta: What do you mean, Tails? That's your name correct?

Tails: That's Right! I got a device that allows us to find all the emeralds!

Princess Luna: I see, so you will assist these two?

Tails: That's right

Twilight: We all will help them.

Amy: Sonic has helped us multiple times in the past.

Cream: Now it's our turn!

Pinkie: Same with Dashie!

Fluttershy: We'll help her out in the Time of Need!

Rarity: Even if the challenge is difficult!

Rouge: Or if we're in a Tight Situtations

Scootaloo: We'll help them make it through!

All: NO MATTER WHAT!

Both the Princesses Were surprised at this that all of Sonic & Rainbow Dash's Friends as  
they said those words. They both looked at each other & Slimed then looked back at our  
heroes.

Princess Celestia: I understand. All of you will be helping Sonic & Rainbow Dash find the  
emeralds & save Equestria from Destruction.

Princess Luna: Sonic, Rainbow Dash. I suggest you too recover quickly as you can. Your  
Adventure Starts tomorrow.

Sonic: Heh-Heh, No Problem Princess!

Rainbow Dash: As soon as these Injuries heal, we'll be back & ready to go First thing  
tomorrow morning!

Princess Celestia: Well, I'm glad you're still enthusiastic. Now Me & Luna will be going.  
Good Luck on your journey, all of you.

As Princesses Celestia & Luna left the room, Sonic & RD looked at each other with a smile  
& looked at their friends.

Sonic: Don't worry, Guys.

Rainbow Dash: we should be up & going first thing Tomorrow morning!

Sonic: you guys should head home, it's getting late.

Rouge: Big Blue's Right. We gotta find that Emeralds ASAP. Say, Rarity. Care if I camp  
at your place, tonight?

Rarity: I don't know…

Rouge: don't worry, I won't steal anything.

Rarity: *sigh* Fine… But If I catch you taking my jewels again, I'll make sure the  
Princess Deal withyou.

Cream: well, we'll see you guys tomorrow then.

Sonic: yep!

All of Sonic & RD's Friends left the room leaving Sonic & Dashie Alone in the room, just the two of them, Sonic Notices Rainbow Dash Reading a book, it was one of the newest Books of the Daring-Do Series.

Sonic: Say Dashie, What are you reading?

Rainbow Dash: huh? *hides Book in her chest* Oh it's nothing. *blushes* Just a Book.

Sonic: Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, I like to take a crack at it.

Rainbow Dash: Really?

Sonic: Sure!

Rainbow Dash: okay!

RD tosses one of the first books in the Daring-Do Series to Sonic. It's one of the First books of the series, if you want to catch up with me you gotta read it from the begging first.

Sonic: sure thing.

As Night Falls, Sonic Began to read The First Daring-Do Book, As Rainbow Continues reading her book, her eyes were paying attention to Sonic reading the book as he was into it that fast.

Rainbow Dash: _Wow, he really likes it! I have to say, this guy is pretty cool. Could  
he be…..nah, who am I kidding? _

* * *

Outside the Hospital:

The rest of Sonic & Dashie's Friends were discussing their plans to assist Sonic & Dashie  
in everything they can

Applejack: All right, y'all. Everyone knows where they'll be staying tonight?

All: Right!

Vanilla: Cream, are you sure you don't want to stay with me & Cheerliee for the Night?

Cream: its okay, Mom. Fluttershy, Tails & I are doing just fine!

Fluttershy: besides Cheese, Chocola, & Milk are very fond of staying with Angel Bunny.

Amy: we better get going, it's getting dark

Twilight: Same here, we'll meet up in at the town central, Tomorrow. Agreed?

All Nodded in Agreement.

Tails: Then it's settled, we'll meet at Town Central, First thing Tomorrow morning.

With that said, our heroes went to their place of rest Tonight & So with the plans set in Motion. The Quest for the Emeralds Arc Finally BEGINS!

(Music Ends)

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Hey Guys, Chapter 8 finally out!

I thought it would take me 2 weeks to make

Turns out i made it in a week.

References:

Pinkie Pie breaking the 4th wall

Afro: which I TOLD HER NOT TO DO!

Pinkie Pie: *sniff* i said i was Sorry! *cries*

Afro: Not Again...

Neo: Damn it, Afro. Must you make the Woman cry?

Afro: *sigh* I'm on it == *Comforts Pinkie*

ANYWAY, other references Sonic's quote "An Adventure's No Fun, if it's too easy. Originally said in Sonic & the Secret Rings (The Hardest Sonic Game in History) & Sonic Generations (THE BEST GAME IN SONIC HISTORY!).

Here's the Music you guys haven't heard of that i put in my story (since i assume you guys don't know where it's from)

For the Boss music: I thought this will go with watch?v=wbasq3eZlNY&feature=player_detailpage

Also for the Rainboom Boost Attack on the Death Egg Robot: watch?v=L8uagpFeyV0 (sorry if it's short: C)

& of course if you want to know that DBZ Kai Epic Music that was used in Goku's Speech on Frieza Here it is: watch?v=0mcHP1HYkds&list=PL3B9C0CBE7596009A&index=46&feature=plpp_video

Rouge might try to steal Rarity's jewels again...

Rouge: NO I WON'T

Lies.

Also, Like the Story says. The NEXT CHAPTER WILL MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE QUEST FOR THE EMERALDS ARC! Look forward to Chapter 9: The Quest for the emeralds Arc Begins! The first Location is at Everfree Forest.

Summary:

As Our heroes Defeated Eggman's Robot Armada. They're faced with a new threat, The Death Egg Mark II. Eggman's Newest & Deadly designs yet. They fought him with all there might only to find out later Eggman hid the Princesses inside the Mecha. Sonic & RD used their Combo Move to defeat Eggman & Save the Princesses from his clutches. Eggman was finally defeated. Our heroes may have won the Battle. But the War has just begun.

Sonic the Hedgehog & Characters (c) SEGA & Sonic Team

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (c) Lauren Faust & Hasbro

Rated T for Violence, Blood & Language


	10. Chapter 9

Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure

By: Kenta David

Chapter 9: The Quest For the Emeralds Arc Begins! The First Location is at Everfree Forest

* * *

(Music: Aratanaru Boken e-Dragonball Kai OST)

It was a bright Sunny Day, Twilight Sparkle, Blaze & Spike woke up from there slumber as they got ready to meet their friends.

Blaze: you guys ready to go?

Twilight & Spike both nodded their heads

Blaze: Okay let's go! The sooner we meet our friends the better!

As Blaze said those words, The 3 headed to the town square to meet up with the rest of our heroes.

* * *

Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie Pie was just done packing sweets for everyone, in case our heroes where hungry. She prepared her Party Cannon (In case Eggman tries to attack them on their journey or if there's trouble). Amy Packed only her Piko Piko Hammer. As the two Pinkies' got their stuff, Pinkie Called the Store owners, Mr. & Mrs. Cake to remind them they're off on their journey.

Pinkie Pie: Mr. & Mrs. Cake, We're heading off!

Mr. Cake: Are You Sure Yo two will be all right?

Amy: Don't Worry, Mr. & Mrs. Cake. We're gonna be okay

Pinkie: Yeah, We got everything we need to defend our selves

Mrs. Cake: Okay, you two, just be careful. It's Dangerous out there.

As Mrs. Cake says those words, Amy & Pinkie Nodded in Agreement as they make their way to the town square to make their way to Town Square.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

At Sweet Apple Acres, Knuckles & Applejack got themselves ready for the journey,

The Rest of the Apple Family was behind them, wishing them a good journey.

Applejack: Good Luck to y'all on your Journey.

Granny Smith: Be Careful out there!

Big Mac: Knuckles, A word if you mind?

Knuckles: Sure!

Knuckles comes up to Big Mac

Big Mac: Take care of my Sis, Will ya?

Knuckles: Sure thing! I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt.

Applejack: Hey Knux. You Ready to Go?

Knuckles: Ready to Go!

The Apple Family watched AJ & Knux. Walked out the house & began their journey by heading to the meeting point.

(Music Ends)

* * *

Town Square

Finally, everyone met up with each other just as planned now all they have to do is wait for our Speedy Heroes.

Tails: That's Strange; they should be here right now.

Twilight: Canterlot is pretty far from here.

Applejack: it shouldn't take them that long.

Fluttershy: Rarity how was your Night with Rouge?

Rarity: Well….

(Flashback)

Carousel Boutique

While everyone is sleeping in bed. Rouge was Sneaking about go to Rarity's wardrobe & steal her jewels when suddenly the Door closes via Rarity's Magic.

Rarity: AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?

Rouge: Oh Nothing hehehehe, Just Getting a drink of water before I sleep.

Rarity had disbelief look on her face & just stared at her.

Rarity: Go to bed, Rouge. I did warn you what will happen if you try to steal my jewels again.

Rouge: *sigh* Fine…. i Damn it, So Close /i

Ponyville

Rarity: I rather not say.

Knuckles gave Rouge the Look,

Rouge: What? I wasn't trying to steal her jewels or anything.

Amy & Twilight: Lies.

At the moment they see Sonic & RD heading to the Town Square as Fast as Possible

Cream: There they are

Applejack: Well, they sure recovered fast.

The two Speeders then reached the meeting point, greeting their friends

Sonic: hey Guys, What's up?

Rainbow: Sorry it took so long.

Tails: Not a problem, In Fact you guys made it on time.

Sonic: Guess we're Lucky!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah so where's the Chaos Emerald Located, Tails?

Tails: Well According to the Emerald Locator on the Miles Electronic,

Tails Looks the Device

Tails: The First location should be Everfree Forest.

All: EVERFREE FOREST?

Rainbow Dash: Man, Out of all the places in Equestria, WHY EVERFREE?

Sonic: Man, Do we have to go to Everfree?

Twilight: Yes we have to!

Fluttershy: We can't let Eggman get that Emerald first.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy's Right We Have to get those Emeralds.

Sonic: We already got One Chaos Emerald & One Sol Emerald.

Rainbow Dash: So this should be easy.

Rouge: I don't think so kid.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? What makes you say that?

Rouge: Remember? Eggman plans to get his hands on those emeralds too.

Rarity: I hate to say this. But, Rouge is right. We have no Time to Waste!

Rainbow Dash: Well, are you guys waiting for?

Sonic: Let's get a move on!

All: RIGHT!

As Sonic said those words, our heroes began their journey to Everfree forest. What they didn't know is that danger awaits them at the Unknown Mysterious Forest.

* * *

Egg Fleet

Later on the Egg Fleet, Eggman was recovering from his injuries from the last battle. Cubot & Orbot came to him to see how he has doing.

(Music: E.G.G.M.A.N. (Doc. Robeatnik Remix) ~Eggman's Theme~ -Shadow The Hedgehog)

Orbot: I take it that last plan wasn't successful?

Eggman: *In a sarcastic tone* NO, THE PLAN WAS A SUCCES & I'M IN MY VICTORY SUIT

Cubot: Really?

Eggman: Of Course Not, You Numbskull! My plans were foiled by those…Those BLUE PESTS!

Orbot: What do you think we should do boss?

Eggman: What do you think? WE'RE STICKING WITH THE PLAN! WE'RE COLLECTING ALL THE EMERALDS IN EQUESTRIA EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! EF-DC1998, Where the next emerald located?

EF-DC1998: The Next Emerald is located at Everfree Forest.

Eggman: Everfree Forest? Ohh That Place again…. Why THAT area.

Orbot: You do realize we have to get every one of those emeralds before Sonic, Rainbow Dash & Others do. Right?

*silence*

Eggman: Good Point there. Boys, we're off on an emerald hunt!

Orbot & Cubot: YES SIR!

Eggman gets on his Egg Carrier & Heads to Everfree forest with his Egg Fighters, Orbot & Cubot.

* * *

Everfree Forest

Our Heroes Arrived at the Everfree Forest in search or the next emerald, its Ominous feel & Creeping Eyes from the shadows of random creatures, sent chills to Sonic & Dashie's Spine.

(Music: Lavender Town-Pokémon Red/Blue/Green (Japan)/Yellow Version)

Sonic: Well, We H—haven't been in this place in a while since our Race. R-Right, Dashie?

Rainbow: Y-yeah…..

Applejack: Come on, Ya Scardey Cats. We don't have all the time in the world.

Sonic & Rainbow: ohh... Right

The Group continued to venture around the creeping forest. With every step they take, The Emerald Radar beeps faster & faster by the second...

Tails: we're almost there!

Spike: The Sooner we get this emerald the better!

Rouge: I agree. I don't like the looks of this place.

Twilight: Everfree Forest is known for its strange mysteries.

Rainbow Dash: & Weird Creatures!

The emerald logo on The Miles Electronics' Emerald Radar started glowing red.

Tails: It's here!

Knuckles: But where?

As Soon as Knuckles said those Words an Ursa Major with green markings all over its body appeared in front of our heroes.

Spike: AN URSA MAJOR!

Amy: Ursa Major?

Twilight: It's one of the most dangerous creatures besides the Timberwolves in this forest. But something seems different about this Ursa Major.

Applejack: Yeah, It has those weird Markings on this body like our friend, Zecora would have.

Tails then notices the Chaos Emerald Embedded on its chest, causing it to have those markings.

Tails: THAT'S IT! GUYS, LOOK AT its CHEST!

All of them looked at its chest seeing the chaos emerald embed on the Ursa Major chest.

Sonic: That's A Chaos Emerald!

Cream: But what's it doing on its chest?

Tails: I don't know, But it's gonna Attack us!

(Music: Take Over Destiny-Kekkaishi OST)

The Ursa Major lashed its claw on our heroes. The Group Avoided the Attack & Scatter into different dimensions

Rouge: Not Good!

Rainbow Dash: That Emerald is the reason why it's like that!

Knuckles: Looks like we gotta beat it out of the Ursa Major

Knuckles Charges at the creature.

Rouge:_ That Knuckle Head._

The Ursa Major Soon Sweep Knuckles Away with a brute force.

Applejack: Knuckles!

Sonic: Hey, NOT COOL!

Sonic uses a homing attack on Ursa Major. The Attack backs the Ursa Major away. Soon everyone started to charge at the Ursa Major. Amy attempts to Damage it with her Hammer. The Creature dodges it. Rarity used her Magic to levitate her Jewels & tossed them at to the Powered Ursa Major. The creature Tried to avoid the attack. It grazed the bear by its Side. Applejack used her Lasso & hurled at the beast. She got it by the mouth. The Ursa Major then Started to move from place to place uncontrollably with the loop around its mouth. As it does this, It's Starts to hurl AJ Around. AJ Holds on the lasso long enough for the creature to tire out. After a While, AJ Lets go of the Rope & is sent flying to a tree.

Pinkie: AJ!

Pinkie then aims her Party Cannon at the Beast, ready to fire. Suddenly, Fluttershy gets in front of Pinkie's Party Cannon Stopping her from Attacking.

Pinkie: Flutters, What are you doing?

Fluttershy: Pinkie, be Careful! If you use your Party Cannon. Not only will you destroy the Ursa Major. But you'll destroy the Chaos Emerald Along with it!

Pinkie: What should we do then?

Rainbow Dash: Simple, We knock that Emerald out of it!

Dashie Then Charges at The powered Up Ursa Major. The Beast Swiped the Fastest Flyer to the ground, ready to crush her with is Chaos- Powered Claw. Cream then uses Cheese, Milk & Chocola as balls and Aimed at the Ursa Major. The Creature notices the Attack aimed at her, Let out a powerful loud roar that swept the chao trio away & into creams hands.

Cream: GUYS!

The Ursa Major then charges toward Cream about to launch its attack. Cream was terrified, she held on to her Chao friends & closed her eyes. All of a sudden she heard a punching sound from someone her open her eyes to find out Knuckles, recovering from the last attack punched the Ursa Major & said these words.

Knuckles: HOW BOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?

Cream: Knuckles!

Knuckles: You okay Cream?

Cream: Yeah, I'm all right!

The Ursa Major charged at Cream & Knuckles Again, RD appears in front of the beast, turns around & then Bucks the Ursa Major in the mouth. Rouge used a leg Sweep on the creature to knock it down on the ground. Twilight & Rarity used their combined Magic to pin it down on the ground.

Sonic: Glad that's over.

Spike: How are we gonna get that emerald out of its chest.

Before Tails could think up a Plan. The Ursa Major releases a burst of Chaos Energy to free itself from Twilight & Rarity's Magic.

Knuckles: damn..

Twilight: That should have worked!

Rainbow Dash: We have to knock it out Somehow! Unless

RD Thinks of an Attack that can knock out The Ursa Major. Then it hit her.

Rainbow Dash: _THAT'S IT!_ Sonic!

Sonic: What's up, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: How bout we do a combo move to take this guy out?

Sonic: What move you have in Mind?

Rainbow: That Rolling Combo Move you & Tails Did!

Sonic: HUH?

Twilight: Have you even done the Rolling Combo Before?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I've done it with Fluttershy before, so I think me & Sonic should do one too!

Sonic: I don't know…

Dashie: Trust me, Sonic!

After thinking about it for a few minutes. Sonic came to a decision.

Sonic: okay, let's Do it!

Sonic & Dashie Held each other's hands & started to roll into a Spinball. The Two Speeders in their combined Spinball Form charged at the beast.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: **ROLLING COMBO ATTACK! SONIC & RAINBOW DASH STYLE!**

The Attack hits the Ursa Major on the head. The Impact of the Combo Attack was enough to knock the creature out. Afterwards, Sonic & RD revert to their Normal forms, the Emerald exited out of the Ursa Major's Chest, Undamaged. The battle was over.

(Music ends)

Sonic: Phew, Glad that's over.

Rainbow Dash: Now time to grab that Emerald

Before Dashie could grab the Chaos Emerald, Out of No Where, Eggman Took the Chaos Emerald with the egg Carrier's Grappling hook.

Eggman: I'll take that!

All: EGGMAN!

Rainbow Dash; Give That Chaos Emerald Back!

Sonic: Yeah! We found it First!

Spike: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers, Remember?

Eggman: Well, Unfortunately for you guys I don't play by the rules! Now if you excuse me, I have other Emeralds to collect!

As Soon as Eggman Could Escape, Something was Making Eggman Levitate & Forced the Chaos Emerald out of the Grapping Hook & back on the Spot where it came out. Then A Powerful Shot of energy was shot at Eggman, Sending him flying.

Eggman: (from a Distance) NOT AGAIN! *ding*

The Group was surprised of what just happened now.

Spike: What was that?

Suddenly 3 mysterious Figures Appeared from the side of the forest. A Sliver Hedgehog, A Brown Raccoon, & an Amber Coated Pony with a Crossed Eyed Pegasus assisting them.

?: Are these the friends you're talking about?

?: they sure are, Mate!

?: Hey Sonic, it's been a while huh?

Sonic & Tails recognized those voices

Sonic: No way.

Tails: Sliver? Marine?

Marine: You fellas haven't changed a bit since the last time we met.

Sliver is a Hedgehog from the future & a Friend of Sonic's. He has a great Sense of Justice & a master of psychic attacks. Marine is a Raccoon from The Sol Dimension & the Leader of the Whiskers Crew. She's great friends with Blaze & Silver & can be a little hasty at some point. But, like Tails. She's great with Mechanics & has a Special Hidden Power that no one knows about.

Rainbow Dash: Ditzy? What are you doing here?

Ditzy: I'm helping out the doctor with a few errands. Also

Ditzy then takes out a sol emerald.

Ditzy: We Found this.

Blaze: A Sol Emerald!

Spike: How did you get your hands on it?

Twilight then looks at the Pony with an Hourglass as his cutie mark

Twilight: & who's this guy?

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Author's Comments:

Whew, Done with Chapter 9. Sorry if I didn't upload it on time

I Do Have a life other than sitting around on the computer all day -3-

As someone wanted it, Sliver makes his Appearance along with Marine the Raccoon, Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo & Doctor Whooves.

Don't worry, Just as Planned:

Shadow will Appear in the Middle of the Quest for the Emeralds arc with Gilda like Promised (Don't know which chapter though)

Ditzy will meet Big the Cat

The CmC will meet one of the Chaotix.

Metal Rainbow Dash Will Appear in Season 2 of S&RD Adventure under the title, My Metal Pony Arc (Or the Rival Battles Arc, Both Names are working Titles)

The Reason why this took long to work on cause of two things

1.) My Slacker attitude

2.) Got side tracked with a New Story (Not a Spinoff of the S&RD Adventure Series)

ALSO, I've been Troll reviews that i should Aboandon this story,Too much Action, & the Combo moves Suck.

Let me tell you kids Something...

I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY (NOR THE SERIES)! I'm Not Taking Blaze out the story, you Blaze Haters -3-. I Like The Action & Combo Moves on My Fanfic**,** It makes it Epic. It's My creativity, I do what i want. So SUCK IT HATERS :p

Also, I plan to make some of the characters out of charater from entertainment purposes only.

Summary:

The Quest for The Emeralds Arc begins with our heroes heading to Everfree forest, searching for the next emerald. Suddenly an Ursa Major has The Power of that Chaos Emerald in its chest. Now, our heroes must face the powered up creature & get the emerald out of its chest before things take a turn for the worst.

Next Time:

Chapter 10: Meeting with Old Friends! The Formation of Team Chaos & Team Sol

Look Forward to Shadow & Glida Adventure coming Soon!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meeting with Old Friends, the Formation of Team Chaos, Team Sol & Team Guardians!

Where we last left off in the last Chapter, Our Heroes just fought off an Ursa Major, who was powered by the Chaos Emeralds. It was then Dr. Eggman Took the emerald & planned an escape to  
this base. Just as all hope was lost. It was just then a mysterious White Hedgehog Stopped  
the mad doctor & took the emerald out of his grip via his telekinesis & A Female Raccoon  
blasted a shot of energy at the Doctor. That sent him flying. The 2 figures reveal to be  
Sliver the Hedgehog & Marine the Raccoon traveling alongside them is a crossed-eyed Pegasus  
Named Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo & a mysterious Brown Earth Pony with an Hourglass as a cutie  
mark. Who is this Mysterious Mare that Stands in front of the Mane 6 & the Sonic team? The  
answers will be revealed on this chapter of Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

Twilight Sparkle: Who's this guy?

?: Oh Pardon me, I'm Known as the Doctor.

All: The Doctor?

Sonic: well? Doctor what? Exactly?

?: That's Just it. I'm Just the Doctor. But you may call me Doctor Whooves.

Doctor Whooves is one of the residents of Ponyville & Travels in a interdimensional Time  
Machine & Spacecraft known as the TARDIS. With His Assistance, Ditzy "Derpy Whooves" Doo, A  
Cross eyed Pegasus who takes her duties as Mail Pegasus.

Pinkie: Pretty Weird Name for a Doctor.

Doctor Whooves: Yes Indeed, I'm also known as a Time Lord.

Tails: A Time Lord?

Doctor Whooves: That's right, Time Lords are an Ancient Extraterrestrial race & of humanoids  
or in my case ponynoids that travel through Time & Space via the TARDIS, Our creations. We also monitor everything that happens in-between dimensions. When My TARDIS was picking up  
activity from one part of the dimensions, the Tardis went haywire & sent me to a mysterious island where I met, Sliver & Marine.

Sliver: Yeah & as soon as This Happened, Strange things started to happen in the Sol  
Dimension.

Tails: Then who knows what's happening in Our Dimension

Sonic: So the Moment the Element of Loyalty sent all of us here in Equestria.

Rainbow: And the Moment the Chaos Emerald opened that Portal to Sonic's Dimension.

Doctor Whooves: Was the time all the dimensions became in grave danger.

Sliver: Anything can happen, The 3 dimensions could merge or Worse!

Twilight: Then there's no time to waste!

Cream: We have to get all 7 Chaos Emeralds

Blaze: & all 7 Sol Emeralds

Spike: before the Entire Dimensions Will be doomed!

Knuckles: But How are we gonna find all the Chaos Emeralds While we Find all the Sol  
Emeralds?

Tails: I'm not sure, How are we gonna find the Emeralds?

Sonic: How About we spilt into Teams?

All: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Why Not? It's easier this way.

Blaze: Hmm, I like that!

Twilight: Then it's settled! One Team will find the Chaos Emeralds, One Team Will Find the  
Sol Emeralds!

Cream: What about the one team that watches over the other Emeralds?

Fluttershy: That Can Work!

Rainbow Dash: Teams Like That need to be 20% cooler. Like a Name!

Marine: How about TEAM MARINE & the Other Team!

All: No!

Sonic: How about Team Chaos Team Sol!

Rainbow dash: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Amy: Who's Gonna be in Which Team Though?

Twilight: It's Simple! Sonic, Dashie, Tails, Knuckles, & AJ Will Find the Chaos Emeralds. Me,  
Blaze, Doctor Whooves, Ditzy, Sliver, & Marine will Find the Sol Emeralds. Spike, Rouge,  
Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Cream & Amy You guys will stay at place where we'll be the  
emeralds we collected will be placed..

Rarity: if Miss Jewel Thief Here doesn't steal them first!

Rouge: Like I would!

Fluttershy broke the 2 divas before they could start arguing

Fluttershy: Now Now, This is No time for arguing

Doctor Whooves: The Lady's Right, The More we Ponder, The More Time we Waste!

Sonic: We better find more Emeralds before That Egg Head finds more & Makes New Eggmanland a  
Reality. Tails, Where the Next Emerald?

Tails: well, I'm picking up not one.*The Emerald Radar on the Miles Electronic* But two  
emeralds in a place called Fillydelphia.

Sonic: The Faster We get there, The better.

Tails: also I'll make another emerald Radar for Team Sol. That way both Team's will have  
devices that track down The Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds.

And So, Our Heroes Head Back to Ponyville, Put the Emeralds Somewhere in Twilight's House  
where Eggman wouldn't track them via an anti-tracking spell. In just 6 minutes Tails, with  
the help of Marine made another Miles Electronic that Tracks Sol Emeralds. While Spike,  
Rouge, Fluttershy & Rarity will stay behind at Twilights place to protect the emeralds. Team  
Chaos & Team Sol head to the nearest Train Station on the way to find the next Emerald.

* * *

Fillydephia:

By Train, Our Heroes have made it to Fillydephia to find the Mission Chaos Emerald & Sol Emerald.

Maine: well according to My Marine Electronic, (as she's calls it) one of the Emeralds is on  
the West Side of the town.

Tails: While the other one is on East Side of town.

Twilight: All Right Guys, You know what to do?

All: yeah!

Sonic: All right, As Soon as we find both Emeralds, We back here at the train station.

Everyone Nodded in Agreement was both Teams went Opposite Directions for the Emeralds

* * *

With Team Chaos

With Every step they take, The Emerald Radar beeps faster with different colors marking that they're getting closer.

Tails: We're almost there!

Knuckles: Say guys, don't you think it's too easy?

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean?

Knuckles: I'm saying that-

Knux. Was so interrupting by a Ponyfolk Arguing with his Wife outside his.

Wife: STOP IT! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!

Ponyfolk: HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! *slaps her in the face*

AJ: What's going on?

The Miles Electric then picked up very powerful Chaos Energy coming from that Angry Ponyfolk.

Tails: I'm picking up very High Levels of Chaos Energy from that Pony over there!

Sonic: He must have a Chaos Emerald with him!

Soon the pony's eyes start to Glow Red & Had the same markings as The Ursa Major did before  
when it had a chaos Emerald. His Wife just Shook in her as she sees the transformation of Husband turning him to someone he's not. As Soon as the Ponyfolk raised his hoof on his wife. Knuckles & AJ stopped him in his Tracks.

AJ: Hold it Right There Partner.

Knuckles: I think you have enough don't you think?

Colt: Grr. Stay Out of this! This is My Business to deal with!

The Colt then tosses AJ & Knuckles Away.

Tails: You guys All right?

Knuckles: Don't Worry

AJ: We're all right!

The Chaos powered Colt Starts to Charge at Team Chaos with an emerald Embedded on his Chest.

Rainbow Dash: Oh boy.

Sonic: Not Another one!

Tails: He has those Same Markings Just like the Ursa Major Did when he had that Chaos  
Emerald!

Knuckles: I suggest we knock some sense into this guy & get that Emerald

* * *

With Team Sol

On the East Side of Fillydephia, Team Sol head on their Quest to find the Sol Emerald.

Doctor Whooves: Marine Dear, Are you sure that this Sol Emerald is this Way?

Marine: Of Course Mate, The Marine Electronic doesn't lie!

Blaze: Why do you keep calling it that if Tails made that for us?

Ditzy: Hey! The Marine Electronic's picking up a Signal from a Sol Emerald!

Twilight: Not you too, Pinkie.

Ditzy then looks at Something Fall from the Sky

Ditzy: say what's that?

Team Sol then looks up in the Sky.

Twilight: it's coming straight at us!

Marine: Hit the Deck!

Suddenly a Giant Red-Yellow Mechanized Stallion with blue eyes came falling from the sky,  
terrorizing all the ponyfolk in East Fillydephila.

Sliver: What the?

Blaze: Damn, Not Eggman Again!

Doctor Whooves: This Can't be good.

Coming out of the Robot was no other than the Mad Scientist, Dr. Eggman.

Ditzy: It's that Fat Guy again.

Frustrated at this, Eggman comes out of the Robot with a furious rant.

Eggman: HEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FATMAN! YOU DISREPECTFUL BRAT!

Team Sol: DOCTOR EGGMAN!

Sliver: I though me & marine sent you flying.

Eggman: well, let's just say I'm the type of Guy that doesn't give up. Like my new Invention,

Boys & Girls? I call it, THE EGG STALION!

Ditzy: The Egg Station?

Twilight: What kind of Name is that!

Sliver: he's a narcissist.

Marine: This explains a lot.

Blaze: "I think you're Running out of ideas, Eggman. I think you should just give up on  
making robots & work at McDonalds or something" is something Sonic would say.

Eggman: and it seems he's not here! When I'm through with you those Blue Rodents are next!

As Eggman starts up his Creation, Team Sol prepares themselves.

And so with 2 obstacles standing in their Way, Team Chaos & Team Sol will have to find a way to beat their Opponents & get The Emeralds, What Strategy will they use?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

okay guys  
finally done with chapter 10  
kinda made Some changers with it.  
So as it goes:  
Team Chaos: Sonic, RD, Tails, Knux, AJ  
Team Sol: Twilight, Blaze, Ditzy, Whooves, Sliver & Marine  
Team Guardians: Amy, Cream, Rouge, Fluttershy, Rarity & Spike.  
Since i can't upload Afro's Crossover Adventures or Ask Afro The Hedgehog in a while so expect more S&RD Adventure Along with it's Spin-offs  
Knuckles & Applejack Chaotix & Tails & Fluttershy Adventure.

Summary:  
With The Return Of Sliver & Marine with the Assistance of Doctor Whooves & Ditzy. Our Heroes have a plan to Get Both Emeralds. They Separated into 3 Teams: Team Chaos, Team Sol & Team Guardians. While Team Guardians stayed behind in Ponyville to keep watch of the collected Emeralds. Team Chaos & Team Sol head to Fillydephia to find the next Emeralds. But 2 Obstacles stand in their Way to getting them. One being a Chaos Powered Pony & One Being Eggman in his Newest Invention. How will Both Teams handle these Situations?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fillydephila Showdown! Vs. ChaosColt & the Egg Stallion!

Where We Last Left on in the Last Chapter, Team Chaos & Team Sol Head to Fillydephila in order to find the next emerald. But when one of the Ponyfolk on Team Chaos Side, Displays an act of Violence towards his wife in public. Knux & AJ Stop the Abuser's tracks only to find out he's possessed by the Chaos Emerald He holds, Transforming him into n a Chaos Powered Colt of Destruction. Meanwhile on Team Sol's Side, The Gang gets One Step Closer to the Next Sol Emerald. That is Until Dr. Eggman, after been blasted off by Marine has comeback with a new Intention. The Egg Stallion. Now With 2 Teams Facing Against 2 Obstacles. Their Quest will get more challenged by the second. Will these 2 challenges get in the way of our heroes quest to find all the emeralds? Find out Right Now on the Next Chapter of Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

* * *

Battle: Team Chaos vs. ChaosColt

(music: Yikes-Bleach: Shattered Blade)

As The Chaos powered Colt Starts to Charge at Team Chaos at full force, The Group Diverse into different directions to avoid his Chaos Powered Hoof. Sonic & Rainbow Then Charges at him With Full Speed performing their combo move.

Sonic & Rainbow: RAINBOOM BOOST!

As Soon as the Attack was about to hit, The ChaosColt Blast them away with his Chaos Energy. The Force of Chaos Energy Backed Sonic & Dashie into a building.

Sonic: wow.

Rainbow Dash: That's Gonna Hurt in the morning.

The Chaos-Powered Colt Started to talk.

ChaosColt: I'm ChaosColt. The Most Powerful Colt in all of Equestria Thanks to this Mystical Jewel. I've gained on my way to Work. Soon This City will be under my Rule. & you Fools will not stand in my way!

Tails: we'll see about that! ARM CANNON!

Tails Shoots His Arm Cannon at The ChaosColt. But in an Instant the ChaosColt Shoved the attack aside & tossed it into a nearby Car & it exploded.

ChaosColt: Hmph, What kind of Move is that? Weak if you ask me.

Tails was Angry at his Comment & Shot at ChaosColt Multiple times. With Every Shot fired, ChaosColt shoved every attack Tails Fired with just Chaos Powered Hooves. Tails Was Shocked at this when ChaosColt counter every shot he fired. Soon Knuckles & AJ jumped  
High & Came Falling down on ChaosColt preparing their Combo Move.

Knuckles & AJ: KNCKLEBUCK ROCKET!

ChaosColt: CHAOS KNUCKLE!

The Two Attacks Collided in impact causing an Semi Big Crater on the City. The Attack caused an explosion and Backed The 2 hard hitters on the ground.

Sonic: Knuckles!

Rainbow Dash: Applejack!

* * *

Battle: Team Sol Vs. The Egg Stallion

Meanwhile on Team Sol's Side, our Heroes are facing off with Eggman's Newest Intention, The Egg Station. They Battled to Mechanized Horse. Ditzy & Doctor Stay behind to avoid the danger.

Marine: Well, I have to say, you really outdone yourself mate!

Eggman: Why thank you, Miss. I couldn't have done it better myself!

Twilight: That Doesn't mean we'll let you get that Sol Emerald, Eggman!

Eggman: Ohh, We'll just See about that, Unicorn Girl!

The Egg Stallion Charged at the Group with Full force. Team Sol Dodged The attack. The Egg Stallion recovered & charged at the Group Again. Sliver stopped it with his telekinesis.

Sliver: It's no use! Take THIS!

Sliver then Blows The Stallion away, The Mechanized Horse Crashes into a Nearby Building, But got on his Hooves 3 seconds later.

Sliver: Damn it

* * *

With Team Chaos VS. ChaosColt

The Battle with ChaosColt was Getting Difficult by the second. Team Chaos Was able to get Some Damage on him Even So, Things weren't look too good for them.

ChaosColt: Mphm, How Pathethic. You Fools are all weak! I'll finish all of you here right now!

The ChaosColt Charges enough Energy to perform a Chaos Blast. Team Chaos' fate was gonna end like this. It wasn't long before Sonic came up with an idea.

Sonic: Listen Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: What's up?

Sonic: I need you to flap your wings as fast as you can but stay in place

Rainbow Dash: What? What's That going to do?! If we stall any longer. We're gonna die!

Sonic: JUST TRUST ME, ALRIGHT!

Sonic curls into a ball and starts spinning in place

Rainbow Dash:..hmm..._ I don't know what Sonic's got up his sleeve. But I got to trust him on this one. We're running out of ideas for this battle. So this is our last resort!  
_  
Rainbow Dash starts flapping wings as fast as she can. Soon, Orbs of Energy start flying into both speedsters and Sonic stops spinning. The Next Thing that happened that Dashie started Glowing Blue.

Rainbow Dash: WHOA...What's this?

Sonic Also Started to Glow Blue

Sonic: You're about to find out. Prepare to go faster than you've ever gone before. NOW LETS DO THIS!

Rainbow Dash Smirks as She Replies

Rainbow Dash: ALL RIGHT!

Both Sonic & Rainbow then dash out at light Speed

Sonic & Rainbow: HERE WE GO! FLASH COMBO ATTACK!

The Combo Attack was headed Straight at ChaosColt. At the Same Time, ChaosColt Gathered enough Chaos Enegry to Unleash a full Chaos Blast.

Chaoscolt: CHAOS BLAST!

As the Chaos Blast was Halfway to emerging, It was Soon Stopped by Sonic & Dashie's Combo Move, The 2 Attacks Collided in Fierce impact. The Ground Shook with Tremendous Power. Sidewalks were Cracking, Windows from Buildings Were Shattered & the Impact was making a crater on where ChaosColt is Standing. ChaosColt was Shocked to see such power greater than his.

ChaosColt: WHAT? THIS CAN BE! THE HELL'S GOING ON?

Sonic: Isn't it obvious?

Rainbow Dash: WE'RE WINNING & YOU'RE NOT!

The Attack Broke Through the Chaos Blast Barrier & Hit ChaosColt at the chest. He was Then Sent Crashing into a wall. He was Knocked Out & the Chaos Emerald exited his Body through his Chest & Lost his markings. Tails Took the Chaos Emerald that made this Fellow Ponyfolk into a Power Deranged Monster.

(music fades)

Knuckles: 3 chaos emeralds down! 4 more to go!

Suddenly an explosion is heard from the other side of Fillydephila.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds like Team Sol's in trouble!

Tails: What should we do?

Sonic: You guys head to the Station & Wait for us there!

Rainbow Dash: Me & Sonic will help Team Sol out!

Applejack: Now Hold on there, Sugarcube. Don't Think you're gonna go out their & get yourselves killed.

Rainbow Dash: Don't Worry, We'll be okay!

Sonic: You Focus on keeping that Emerald Safe!

Despite that Fact they don't like where this is going. Knuckles, AJ & Tails Head back to the Station. Sonic & RD made their way to Team Sol's Location.

* * *

(Music: Crisis-Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkachi)

With Team Sol Vs. The Egg Stallion.

On Team Sol's Side, The Egg Stallion was becoming a Challenge for them. Twilight Tried to damage it with her magic. Sliver manage to cut the robot Physic Cut, Marine's Power Gloves & Blaze's Fire power was able to leave a burnt mark on the Egg Stallion. But with every attack They hit. The Egg Stallion Hits them with a Powerful Attack. While the 4 of them were fighting the Egg Stallion. Doctor Whooves & Ditzy Doo hid behind a corner.

Ditzy: Doctor We Gotta Do Something!

Doctor: But Ditzy, We don't Stand a Chance Against the Egg Stallion. Sliver & the others are. But we don't!

Derpy: But I can try!

Derpy then flies to help her friends out.

Doctor: Ditzy, WAIT! _Damn it, that Stupid Pegasus will get herself killed if she fights this thing. I better help her out. I don't know how. But I'll think of Something! I'm The Doctor After all! _

So the doctor followed Ditzy To Assist her in defeating the Egg Stallion.

Eggman: What this? More Pests to play with? OHOHOHOHO! This gets more Fun & Interesting by the second!

As Eggman Said those Words, The Egg Stallion Kept Stomping on the ground. Hopefully crushing Team Sol. With Every Stomp, Everyone in Team Sol avoided the Attack. Ditzy Went on a Storm cloud & Started to jump it. The Doctor was quite confused on the crossed-eyed Pegasus' activity.

Doctor Whooves: Ditzy! What are you doing?!

Marine: Uhh, mate. This isn't the time to play around

Twilight: We have other Issues to deal with here!

Ditzy: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!

Eggman then Notices Ditzy jumping on that cloud & Started to laugh.

Eggman: What is this? Some kind of Comedy skit you're doing, Girly?

The Cloud then started to shoot lightning bolts as Ditzy Jumped on some more. One of the  
lightning Bolts Hit the Egg Stallion & Shocked it Circuit along with Eggman inside.

Eggman: whu-whu-whu-whu-what's happening?

The Doctor then bucked the Egg Stallion on the Hoof causing it to tumble.

Doctor: Guys, NOW!

As Twilight & Blaze Prepares their Combo Move, Sliver & Marine joined in making a bigger combo Move.

Sliver, Marine, Blaze & Twilight: PHYSIC RAGING DRAGON SHOT!

The Combo Attack was in the Form of a Blast Coated in Fire Power, Physic Power, & Magic  
with Marine's Power Shot in front of it. The Super Powerful Combo Move hit the Egg Stallion & caused an Explosion, sending the Mad Doctor Flying. Victory was Team Sol's.

Eggman: NO! NOT AGAIN! THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK! *ding*

(Music ends)

Doctor Whooves: Whew, Glad that's over.

Marine: That was quite a Challenge, Don't ya think, Mate?

Sliver: Yeah, We could have been killed if it wasn't for Ditzy jumping on that Strom  
Cloud.

Blaze: Yeah, We really owe you one, Ditzy. Thanks For saving us.

Ditzy: Not a Problem, Guys.

As she keeps jumping on the cloud, Ditzy Got Electrocuted by the 7th jump.

Doctor Whooves: God, What are gonna do with you.

Ditzy: Sorry, I just don't know what went wrong.

Soon, Sonic & Dashie came to Team Sol's Aid, Only to find out that Team Sol has defeated  
their Obstacle.

Sonic Whistes as he said.

Sonic: You guys must have some kind of party here.

Blaze: Well we had an Encounter with Dr. Eggman,

Rainbow Dash: That Egg-head again?

Marine: Yep, Seems The Fella Tried to take this Sol Emerald over There.

Twilight: & Tried to kill us with one of his Inventions. Luckily, Ditzy here was able to  
save us by jumping on that Strom Cloud to electrocute his Machine,

Sliver: The Doctor Bucking it to gives us Time to do a super Combo move.

Marine: Yeah! You should Have seen it! It was Awesome! I even Helped out!

Blaze: Marine was a Big help to us in our battle too.

Sliver: Yeah, But with That Aside, We Got a Sol Emerald!

As Twilight Picked up the Sol Emerald (with her Magic) & put it in her pouch.

Marine: 3 down! 4 to go!

Sonic: Exactly what we Said when we found that Chaos Emerald.

Doctor Whooves: we should get back, It's Getting late.

Rainbow Dash: & Eggman Might come back here, Let's head back to the Station & Get out of  
here.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash & the Rest of Team Sol Head Back to The Station to meet up with the Rest of Team Chaos & Head back to Ponyville.

* * *

Inside the Train Heading to Ponyville

As Team Chaos & Team Sol where in the Train. They discussed about the obstacles They Faced.

Blaze: Whoa, a Colt who used the Negative Power of the Chaos Emerald that Almost Destroyed you guys?

Sonic: Yeah,

Applejack: And that Egg Head made an Robot Stallion?

Marine: You Bet, Mate it was huge.

Twilight: Who knows what kind of Invention he'll make next? We gotta Be careful from here on out.

Everyone Nodded in Agreement as the Train Heads to Ponyville Station.

* * *

Twilight's House

Meanwhile At Twilight's House. Team Guardians (Spike, Rouge, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Cream & Amy ) Are Guarding the Collected Emeralds They Then See Team Chaos & Team Sol Returning from Their Journey

Pinkie Pie: You guys are back!

Spike: How was it?

Sonic: Challenging.

Applejack: But we manage to get Both The Chaos Emerald & Sol Emerald in one piece.

Rouge: Aren't Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds indestructible?

The Mane 6, Ditzy, Dr. Whooves & Spike: Huh?

Rouge: It's true, from My Friend. The Chaos Emeralds are Indestructible to anything. They're invincible. Speaking of that friend, I hope he's okay.

* * *

Manehattan

Meanwhile on the Tallest Buildings on Manehatthan. A Black Hedgehog with Red Streaks Holding a Yellow Chaos Emerald & A Griffin were looking down on the city.

?: So This Chaos Emerald. It's got pretty intense power correct?

?: That's right, It holds power right before your eyes!

?: I see, So When Will we see this Sonic Charcter?

?: When the time comes, The Same goes for this Rainbow Dash fellow you've told me about since I came here.

?: Well, it looks like we have something in common. Don't we, Shadow The Hedgehog?

Shadow: Of Course Gilda, Soon as Those 2 Blue Idiots come to this city.

Shadow & Gilda: We're gonna settle the score with them, ONCE & FOR ALL!

* * *

Eggman's Fleet

(Music: Theme of DR. EGGMAN-Sonic Adventure (SADX))

At the Egg Fleet, Eggman returns from yet another Defeat.

Eggman: Blastes! Those Punks are getting sharper by the second! If only I csn get just one step ahead of them. Then I'll….I'll…I'LL-

Orbot: Boss?

Eggman: WHAT?!

Cubot: Look at one of the Egg Pawns Snatched up!

Cubot Shows Eggman 4 emeralds. 2 Chaos, 2 Sol

Eggman: What the? Where did you find these?

Orbot: well, During your visit to Fillydephila. 2 of your Egg Pawns went to certain Parts  
of Equestria & Got there hands on 2 Chaos Emeralds & Another one of your E-Robos gotten  
there hands on 2 Sol Emeralds.

Eggman: OHOHOHOHOH, This Is Perfect! Now All we Have to do is to go to Find the Next 2  
Emeralds! Where are they by the way?

EF-DC1998: The Next Chaos Emerald is located at Another City Known as Manehatthan.

Eggman: Manehatthan huh? A Perfect place for my New Eggmanland Casino World when I take  
over both dimensions! What About the Sol Emerald?

EFMD-1991: Trottingham.

Eggman: Well, Due to the situation right now. I'll Make a Robot assigned to get that Sol Emerald while I get that Chaos Emerald myself!

Orbot: Wait, You're not building any self-mechanism for yourself in case Sonic, Rainbow Dash & the others get in the way?

Eggman: Don't worry, it's right here!

The Mad Doctor shows his Assassiants a Robot that looks like a Giant Spider.

Eggman: behold! THE EGG WIDOW! With this, I'll grab that emerald as Rainbow Dash Would  
say "In 10 seconds flat!"

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

On the Way to Sweet Apple Acres. Knuckles & Applejack Were on their way back to Sweet Apple Acres After a Hard Days work. There they discussed about their Personal lives.

Applejack: I see, So you're the last one of their Kind?

Knuckles: yeah, It sucks. I even met these other 2 Echidnas. I haven't seen them in a  
while. & Your Parents, You Never met your Father huh?

Applejack: Yeah, I was so young then. If only i-

Knuckles then gives AJ A hug.

Knuckles: It's okay, From here on out. We Look out for each other, No Matter what!

Applejack: Thank You, knuckles. No mare has ever done this to me before.

Knuckles: well consider me your first.

As Knuckles Said & AJ head back to Sweet Apple Acres With Knuckles with his arm  
around her Shoulder.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's House

On The Way back to Cloudsdale, Sonic & Rainbow Dash went back to Dashie's place after completing their Journey.

Sonic: Whew, That Was Tiring.

Rainbow Dash: You said it.

Sonic: I'm gonna head to the Kitchen to get something to Drink, I'm Hungry.

Rainbow Dash: Sure thing! I'll head back to my room okay?

Sonic: All right

Sonic was going through Dashie's Fridge to see what see had. Soon, He heard a guitar playing coming from Dashie's Room. He check to see where the Guitar playing came from. It came from Dahie's Room. Sonic Open the Door and Saw Dashie Playing on a Light Blue Guitar with a Rainbow Streak on the bottom left side.

Sonic: Wow, You play the Guitar. Too?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Why Do you ask?

Sonic: Funny, Back in my Home Dimension. I had a Blue Guitar and I use to play it on my  
free time. You Know when I'm not busy. How Long you had that Guitar?

Rainbow Dash: Since I got it at that concert in Manehatthan. It was pretty fun there, Wlid  
though. I've been Practicing with this guitar since.

Sonic: Nice, Mind if I give it a Spin?

Rainbow Dash: Sure.

Sonic Then Takes Dashie's Guitar & Starts To Play It doesn't Matter (SA1 Version). Dashie  
was Amazed of This.

Rainbow Dash: wow, you are good.

Sonic: Thanks. I haven't Heard this Song since my Previous Adventure (Refering to his  
Adventure in Sonic Adventure)

Sonic: Well, It's Getting late. I'm Gonna Head to-

RD Then Took Sonic's Hand before he could leave.

Rainbow Dash: Say Sonic, How About you Sleep in my Room Tonight, Instead of the Living Room. I have an Extra Sleep Bag if you want.

Sonic: Of Course, I was getting uncomfortable in there anyway.

Sonic placed The Sleeping Bag next to Dashie's Bag & Prepared to head to sleep.

Sonic: Night, Dashie! We Got another Emerald Hunt Tommorow.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Good Night!

Sonic fell asleep on Dashie's Sleeping Bag. Before Rainbow could Sleep, All She Could think about was Mostly Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: _These Feelings I have, They're the same ones I had when dating Soarin. Could Sonic Be-No,No,No. Pull yourself Together, Dashie! There's No way I Pegasus like me & A Hedgehog like him could be together. There's no way. I bet he feels the same way too. _

Afterwards, Rainbow Dash Fell Asleep.

* * *

Twilight's House

In Twilight's House, Blaze, Twilight, Spike let Marine Stay with them for a while.

Marine: Say Fancy Dome you got there mate, This is Nothing Compared to my Island Back home!

Spike: Island?

Blaze: Marine is the leader of A Team known as The Coconut Crew. They helped Me, Sonic & Tails when one of Eggman's Schemes threaten to take over my dimension.

Spike: Man, what a tool.

Twilight: Anyways, we should get some rest. We have more Emeralds to collect tomorrow.

With That Said, The 4 hereos Rest at Twilight's Library for the night

* * *

Meanwhile at Ponyville

Fluttershy: Are you sure you want to stay with your Mom & Ms. Cheerlie, Cream?

Vanilla: You can stay with Fluttershy if you want.

Cream: It's okay, After being Separated from her. I think I should at least Stay with them  
for a while. I did made my mom worry since we landed in Equestria.

Vanilla: It's true, You did made me me Worry.

Cream: So Fluttershy, I Think you should stay with Tails for the time being.

Fluttershy: *blushes* Stay with Tails?

Tails: Are you okay, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yeah, I'm okay…

Tails: Rrright, Anyway we'll see you guys, tomorrow morning.

Fluttershy: we have to find the next emerald.

Cream: That's ture

Ms. Cheerlie: Be Careful on your way home, you two.

Tails & Fluttershy: we will.

Tails & Fluttershy head back to Fluttershy's Cottage. On the way there, All Fluttershy did  
was think about Tails.

Fluttershy: _Wow, He's So cute. & he's very Smart..…I just wanna hug him so- _

Tails & Flutters Appeared in front of her Cottage.

Tails: We're here!

Fluttershy: Oh right.

Tails then opens the door for her.

Fluttershy's Cottage

Fluttershy: wow, thanks you, Tails. _He's such a gentlemen too._Oh, and Tails Since Cream won't be staying with us. You can stay in my room if you want. I Mean if it's okay with you.

Tails: It's okay, I don't mind sleeping in your room. Tonight.

Fluttershy: Really? Why Thank you Tails. _Wow, This guy he's amazing _

Fluttershy & Tails Went inside her room. Where Tails Slept inside her Sleeping Bag & Fluttershy in her bed

* * *

TARDIS

Meanwhile inside the Tardis, Sliver & Dr. Whooves Were looking at the Status of the other Dimensions.

Silver What's the Status of the Dimensions?

Doctor Whooves: Not Good, From the Looks of it. It seems they're merging & Equestria could be Next!

Silver: We got to find all the emeralds & Fixed this. Or we're in Big Trouble.

Dr. Whooves: I feel the same way, Silver. I feel the same way.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

Meanwhile at the Castle, Princesses Celestia & Luna were looking outside the castle. Hoping on our Heroes quest will go suceessfully.

Princess Luna: Sister.

Princess Celestia: what is it, Luna?

Princess Luna: What will happen after all the emralds are collected.

Princess Celestia: Hopefully, the Dimensions will be back in order & fixed.

Princess Luna: & if not?

Princess Celestia: Then All hope will be lost. Don't Worry, my Sister. Sonic & Rainbow  
Dash will be the heroes that'll save us from this Crisis. All we can say now is Godspeed  
for our heroes. Godspeed.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Author's Comments:_

__WHEW, Took me a while  
Here it is  
Chapter Jyu-ichi/十一(11) of S&RD Adventure

Now with a New Updated Logo!  
Also this Marks S&RD Adventure's 2nd Break!

All: WHOO-HOO!

which Means i'll start on Vector & Vinyl Scratch & Afro's Crossover Adventures & Ask Afro The Hedgehog

Afro & the Crossover Crew:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Preview:  
Our Heroes Finally got another Chaos Emerald & Sol Emerald. But Eggman's one Step Closer as He to got 2 emeralds. Someponies are in love , The Dimension Crisis is getting worse And The Return of 2 rivals That'll Settle the Score with the Two Ture Blue Blurs. The Fight for the the Last 2 Emeralds Begins. This will be Most Epic 2 part Event of S&RD Adventure!

Next Chapter:  
Rival Confrontation! Part 1: The Ture Blue Blurs Vs. The Bad Reputators


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rival Encounter! Part 1: The True Blue Blurs VS. The Bad Reputations

The Next Day, Our Heroes Were at Their Meeting Place to locate the next 2 emeralds.

Sonic: So Tails, Marine. What's The Status on the Next Emerald?

Tails: According Both the Miles Electronic

Marine: And Marine Electronic.

Tails: The Next Chaos Emerald is located at A City Called Manehattan.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Me & Sonic went there as a course for our race!

Sonic: It should be no problem finding it there!

Marine: & The Next Sol Emerald will be at another city called Thottingham!

Spike: Say Twilight, Didn't someone you know come from Throttingham before?

Twilight: Come to think of it, yeah. Trixie Lulamoon!

Knuckles: Who?

Applejack: She's a Magician that came to Ponyville one time & caused a lot of trouble to her boasting attitude.

Knuckles: Geez, Reminds me of you know who!

Knuckles was Referring this To Sonic & Dashie. Soon everyone started to stare at them.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: What?

Twilight: We'll discuss about Trixie later. Right Now, we got to find those Emeralds!

All: Right!

So, as usual, Team Guardians stayed behind while Team Chaos & Team Sol headed to their destinations to find the emeralds.

* * *

(Music: Empire City –Day-Sonic Unleashed)

Team Chaos Finally made it to The Big city, Manehattan Where the Next Chaos Emerald will be.

Tails: Okay Guys, The Next Chaos Emerald is just miles ahead. So we should get this done Right away.

Sonic: Sounds too easy.

Rainbow Dash: What if somepony takes it before us? And Uses it for their own personal needs?

Knuckles: Then we Better Hurry & get that emerald fast!

Applejack: We don't want the same thing that happens with that ChaosColt Fella again.

Team Chaos: Right!

As The Miles Electronic's Radar Beeped faster & changed color, Team Chaos Was One Step away from their goal. What they didn't know was that 2 Rivals from their Past is planning to settle the score with our 2 blue heroes from the shadows. Along with a robot spy that plans to get the emerald before they do.

* * *

Throttingham

(Music: Solenia New City-Sonic '06)

Team Sol Have arrived in Throttingham where they'll find the next Sol Emerald.

Marine: okay Fellas, According to the Marine Electronic the Next Sol Emerald should be-

Suddenly the Team heard a crowd of Ponyfolk cheering on for a light blue Unicorn performing Tricks With her Lighting Magic.

?: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! & NOW, THE GREAT & POWERFUL TRIXIE WILL PERFORM A FINAL PERFORMANCE WITH THIS MAJESTIC GEM I FOUND!

The Unicorn takes out a Light Blue Sol Emerald & performs a set a tricks with her unicorn magic & Sol energy from the emerald.

Marine: Hey, that's a-

Dr. Whooves: A SOL EMERALD!

Silver: but that Unicorn….

Blaze: is that The Trixie, You were talking about Twilight?

Twilight: yeah, & something's never Change…..

(Music Fades)

After The Show, Before Trixie Packed Her Stuff up & was ready to leave. She looked at the Sol Emerald one Last Time.

Trixie: Ever Since Trixie Found This Mysterious Powerful Gem. Trixie's Shows have more lively than Ever. Trixie Keeps This up & She Might are a Big Time Magician like She Wanted!

Twilight: Trixie Lulamoon!

Trixie Turned Around to Find Team Sol Behind her.

Trixie: Twilight Sparkle? It's been a While. I See You Made Some Friends.

Twilight: Trixie, Give Me That Emerald You Have There!

Blaze: It's Important that We Get it Right Away!

Trixie: Emerald? Oh You Mean This?

Trixie Takes Out The Sol Emerald She Used For her Show Today.

Trixie: This Emerald Made Trixie's Shows Magnificent! Trixie Can't Let You all take it from her.

Sliver: it's Important we get That Emerald back or Else Your World & Our World Will Be Doomed!

Dr. Whooves: Ms. Lulamoon, The Fate of All Dimensions Lies Deep Within All 7 of Those Emeralds. Please give it to us.

Trixie: No…Trixie Won't let you take This Emerald!

Suddenly The Emerald Started to Glow With Energy.

Trixie: TRIXIE WON'T ALLOW IT!

(Music:FU-U-GA-Guilty Gear XX2 OST)

As she yelled out those Words Trixie Fired a Lightning Bolt at The Team. Luckily, they dodged it & Separated at all Directions.

Marine: I guess, We Have to do this The Hard Way!

Twilight: You said it, Marine!

As everyone get themselves in their Fighting Positions. Team Sol Is Gonna Have Yet another Emerald Battle. This Time, it's With The Great & Powerful, Trixie Lulamoon

* * *

(With Team Chaos in Manehattan)

As Team Chaos Made to The Location of the Emerald, They Were Quite Surprised That It wasn't there.

Tails: That's Strange….

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: Usually There should be an Emerald in this Exact same Spot!

Applejack: But I ain't here Right?

Tails: Yeah! And you know what the weirdest Part is?

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

Tails: The Miles Electronic's Emerald Radar is Still Beeping Red on the Spot We're in….

Knuckles: But That Also Could Mean…

Sonic: Someone in this Area Found the Emerald Before We Did!

?: Looking for This?

(Music: Throw it All Away ~Shadow's Theme~- Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle))

Team Chaos looked up a nearby Building to See 2 Figures: A Black Hedgehog with Red Markings, holding a Yellow Emerald. Assisting Him Is A White & Brown Griffin with Purple Markings on her Eyes.

?: Hey Dash, It's Been A While. I See You Made New Loser Friends.

Applejack: That Voice...

Tails: Sonic, Isn't that?

The 2 Figures Come down & Reveal themselves to Be Shadow the Hedgehog & Gilda Griffin

Sonic: It's Shadow!

Rainbow Dash: & Gilda!

Gilda: So, You Must be Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: That's The Name, Speed's My Game!

Shadow: & From the Looks Of it, you must Be Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: The One & Only!

Tails: Shadow, what are you doing here?

Shadow: Isn't it obvious? I'm here For Sonic!

Gilda: Same with Dashie.

Both: We came to settle the score with you! Once & For All!

Sonic & RD Were Not Surprised as They Heard this Comment Before.

Rainbow Dash: Whatever….

Sonic: You guys are gonna Get Beat Again Anyway!

Shadow: Don't Get Too Cocky

Gilda: This Time! We'll win! 3 Laps Across the city. IF You Win, You get this Chaos Emerald Shadow Has in his Hand!

Shadow: Wait. What?!

Gilda: Well I Have Nothing Else to Bet on.

Rainbow Dash: and if We Lose?

Shadow: you have No Choice But to Admit we're The Fastest Duo Alive!

Gilda: & Surrender That Device, Your Rodent Friend's Got There!

As Gilda Insulted Tails. Sonic Was Frustrated

Sonic: Hey! Don't Talk to My Buddy like That!

Rainbow Dash: Still the Same as Ever Gilda. Fine! We'll take Your Challenge! You & Shadow Both!

As Dashie finished saying those words, The Racers Began their Starting Positions.

Gilda: I'm Looking Forwards to This!

Shadow: Same Here, Prepare To Taste Defeat, Sonic & Rainbow Dash!

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: AS IF!

Applejack: All Right Fellas…Ready….GO!

Soon The True Blue Blurs & The Bad Reputators Began Their Race Around Manehattan. The Battle has Just Begun!

(Music: For True Story (Circuit Freq Remix)-Sonic Generations)

Sonic & Dashie used Rainboom Boost picked up their Speed. As they do this, Shadow & Gilda did the same to catch up with them. The Race was Intense as They Ran on Skyscrapers, Ran on Busy Roads & Avoiding Pedestrians. On a Nearby Rail, Sonic & Shadow grinded on it & Increased their Speed with Dashie & Gilda Following them Side By Side.

Shadow: I have to admit, you've became Faster than the Last Time We Met!

Sonic: I could say the same for You, Shadow!

Rainbow Dash: I'll Admit Gilda. Your Speed Increased Since We Last Raced!

Gilda: Same Goes For you Dashie!

Sonic & Shadow got off the rail & continued their Race on the Highway. Gilda & Dashie Followed as they got off. So Far, Sonic & RD Past them & Got through The 1st lap. It was Lap 2; Shadow & Gilda were Now In front of them. Dashie thought this would be a chance to use Her & Sonic's Combo Move, The Rainboom Boost.

Rainbow Dash: Say Sonic? How About We Show These Posers our Combo Move!

Sonic: I Was Thinking the Same Thing!

Sonic & Dashie got a Bit Closer Together & Both a Blue Aura & Rainbow Aura Was surrounding them As They Accelerated by the Second.

Sonic & RD: RAINBOOM BOOST!

The Two Speeders Ran at Top Speed With The Rainboom Boost & Past Their Opponents. Shadow thought of another plan as Sonic & Dashie past Him & Gilda.

Shadow: Say Gilda, It Looks like we're Not the Only One's With Combo Moves!

Gilda: You're Right! Let's See If Those Two can handle this!

Soon a Red-Yellow Chaos Energy Emitted from Shadow & Winds Start to surround Gilda. The Two Got a Little Closer Like Sonic & RD Did. Soon, The 2 Boost Attacks Merged into A Red-Yellow Chaos Energy & Winds Surrounding Gilda & Shadow.

Gilda & Shadow: HERE'S OUR COMBO MOVE! CHAOS WIND BOOST!

Like Sonic & Dashie, Shadow & Gilda used Their Combo Move to catch up to them. The 2 Pair of Racers are now Neck-in-Neck.

Sonic: No Way!

Rainbow Dash: You guys have a combo Move too?

Gilda: You Bet!

Shadow: Since I was sent here by that Light. I've been training with someone with my same tastes like Gilda Here So When the time comes.

Gilda: We thought that if we see either you or Dashie. Well, we would take you guys down & What a Coincidence! We Were Lucky to find you both and it'll be Twice as Sweet to take on both you guys on at once!

Sonic: That is if you can catch up to us first!

Sonic & RD tried their Best to past them. Soon, Shadow & Gilda made their Boost attacks stronger & Past the 2 Speeders, Wining the 2nd lap.

Gilda: All right!

Shadow: Don't get cocky yet! We just need one more Lap to Win!

Gilda: Right!

The Rest of Team Chaos Watched as Both Pairs Won Both Laps

Knuckles: No way!

Tails: They're both Tied!

Applejack: Come on, Sonic & Dashie! This is The Last Lap! You need to win this so we can get That Emerald!

Rainbow: AJ's Right, Sonic! If we're gonna beat those two. We need to give it all we got!

Sonic: I couldn't agree with you more! We need to win this race for the Chaos Emerald! Let's Speed up!

Soon Sonic & RD Went Even Faster Than Before.

Shadow: Tch, Damn it! They're catching up to us Again!

Gilda: No matter! We'll just use Our Combo Move Again! That Way, the only thing those Losers will eat is our dust!

Shadow: Hmph, You got a point. Okay, Let's Go!

(Music: Time Eater ~Final Attack~-Sonic Generations)

Shadow & Gilda: CHAOS WIND BOOST!

Sonic & RD: RAINBOOM BOOST! MAX POWER!

Soon The 2 Pairs Activated their Boost Attacks! Going Neck To Neck, Clashing with Each other. As They Race, strong winds Blew on the Streets of the busy city. Son, There were 10 Miles away from the Finish Line.

Shadow: This is it!

Gilda: This Is Where It all ends!

RD: I Would Be So Sure!

Shadow & Gilda: huh?

Sonic: Hehe! You Guys Still have a lot of ways to go! Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: You got it!

Soon, Sonic & RD Were Faster Than Before. Soon, in 5 seconds Flat, Sonic & RD Boomed at the Speed of Sound, Blowing Gilda & Shadow Backward. The Half Rainbow-Half Blue Aura from the Rainboom Boost Transformed into a Mixture of both of the Auras & Zoomed Past The Finish Line like mini Ray. Sonic The Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash Went to a halt for .5 seconds as they finished the last lap & With 2 Wins. The True Blue Blurs Win the Race! Sonic & Rain bow Dash Were Exhausted from all the energy they put in this race.

Sonic: Whew, That Was Tight!

Rainbow Dash: You're Telling Me! What was That Move we just used now?

Sonic: I don't know. But whatever it is, it really saved our Butts out there.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, If it weren't for that Move. Shadow & Gilda would have Won That Race & We Would get Tails' Miles Electronic to find all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

The Rest of Team Chaos Came Running to the Winners. Gilda & Shadow Finished the lap of soon as the team went to sonic & RD.

Tails: Sonic!

Applejack: Rainbow Dash!

Knuckles: You Guys, Okay?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, We're all right!

Sonic: We gave it our All! Hey! Shadow! Gilda!

Shadow: What?

RD: I Believe You Owe Us Something!

Shadow: Tch! Don't Need to remind me.

Shadow Takes out the Yellow Chaos Emerald, Suddenly a Tiny Mechanical Hand Grabs it and Reels it to its bottom.

(Music: Boss ~Day~-Sonic Unleashed (Sonic World Adventure))

Shadow: Huh?

Gilda: What the Hell?

Knuckles: That Little Guy's got the Emerald!

The Tiny Robot starts to fly away.

RD: Hey! Get back here with that emerald!

Team Chaos, Shadow, & Gilda Chased down the Robot. 6 seconds later it flew away in the sky.

(Music Fades)

Sonic: Damn it!

Tails: it got away!

Knuckles: That must have been one of Eggman's Drones!

Gilda: Eggman?

Shadow: He's An Evil Genius Who plans To Take over the World & to Think I Worked with him Before (Ref. To Sonic Adventure 2)

AJ: Well At Least We still got 3 in our hand!

RD: AJ's Right! We Still Have the Upper hand

Tails: We Come on. Let's Head Back to Ponyville. I'm sure the others found the Sol Emerald Already.

Sonic & RD May Won the Battle between Shadow & Gilda. But, as it seems, One of Eggman's Drones caught the Chaos Emeralds Now the Chaos Emerald hunt for Team Chaos & Eggman is Down to 2 to 3. Meanwhile Team Sol Fights the Great & Powerful Trixie for the last Sol Emerald. Will Team Sol beat The Magician & Get the Sol Emerald? Or Will the Great & Powerful Trixie Lulamoon be Victorious? Find out Next Time on Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

* * *

Author's Comments:

Well

You Waited

& Waited

& Waited

& waited some more

BUT HERE IT IS FOLKS!

Ch. 12 of Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

Sorry it was so late

You Know Me & School Crap -3-

Anyway Since I got this done.

I'll start Chapter 13 when I have time.

Along with my other series to work on.

And Now Synopsis:

In Part 1 of the S&RD Adventure Event: Rival Encounter!

The Battle Between Sonic & Rainbow Dash VS. Shadow & Gilda Was Intense! But as always! The two True Blue Blurs always have a way to win their battles. Like they did with their New Combo Move: The Double Boom!

Now…..

In Part 2, See Team Sol Duke it out with The Great & Powerful Trixie for the Last Sol Emerald!

But, All of a Sudden, Trixie Undergoes a New Transformation Known as Sol Trixie!

Which Make the Battle more Difficult for Team Sol.

Meanwhile at Ponyville, Team Chaos Discovers the Place Wrecked up by a Mysterious Enemy & Notices the Master Emerald's missing!

The Clock is ticking!

And The Battles are more epic than ever!

Will Team Chaos Find Out Who this Mysterious Enemy is? & In The Battle Between Team Sol & Sol Trixie, Who Will Win this battle of power!

Find Out Next Time On The S&RD Adventure Event:

Rival Encounter! Part 2: Blaze, Sliver, Spike & Twilight Sparkle Vs. Sol Trixie Lulamoon!


	14. Chapter 13

(Music:DAICHI NO KODOU-Toriko OST 1)

**Last Time, Our Heroes Began their search for the next Chaos Emerald & Sol Emerald! In Manehattan Sonic & Rainbow Dash faced off against The Bad Reputators,Shadow & Gilda! The Race was fierce But in the End, The True Blue Blurs made it to victory! As they were gonna take their prize,Eggman's drones took the emerald & flew off! Meanwhile in Throttingham, Team Sol finds Trixie with a Sol Emerald and asks if they could have it. The Great & Powerful Magician refuses & decides to take them on for it! Who Will win in this Desperate Struggle for the Sol Emerald! Find Out on the Next SONIC & RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURE!  
**

Chapter 13: Rival Encounter! Part 2: Blaze, Silver, Marine & Twilight Sparkle Vs. Sol Trixie Lulamoon!

Throttingham, Team Sol is facing off against "The Great & Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon, who happens to be wielding the Power of the Sol Emerald. Now, Team Sol will have to rely on Strategy to fight the Powerful Magician.

(Music: Full Force-Kamen Rider Kabuto)

Trixie: Trixie won't Allow you fools to take this Gem from Trixie! Trixie Won't Allow it!

Trixie delivers a few Shots of Sol Energy at Team Sol. Most of them Avoided the attacks. Only Doctor Whooves was hit on the side by the attack.

Doctor Whooves: GAH!

Ditzy: Doctor!

Doctor Whooves: Don't fret on it, Ditzy Doo. I'm Alright!

Ditzy Doo then flies to a thundercloud and hops in it to shoot Lightning Bolts at Trixie.

But thanks to the Power of the Sol Emeralds, Trixie was Able to Absorb the Attack & Reflect them at Ditzy Doo. Electrocuting the Young Pegasus.

Twilight: DITZY!

The Crossed Eye Pegasus was Paralyzed by the Reversed Lighting Attack

Ditzy: O..o...ow.

Silver: TCH! THIS ENDS NOW! PHYSIC CUT!

Silver unleashed multiple Physic Cut Attacks at the Overpowered Magician. With Every Attack She Dodge them as Fast as she can.

Trixie: HA! Is that All you can do, Hedgehog?

Silver: Tch! WHY TOU-

Silver Grabbed Trixie With his Telekinesis & Tossed her to a Building.

Silver: That Out to teach you a lesson.

Trixie then Unleash a Powerful Charge of Sol Energy & came running at Silver

Trixie: TASTE MY NEWEST TRICK! SOL LIGHTING DASH!

(Note: I Can't Call it Sol Volt Tackle Due to Copyright Issues By The Pokemon Company-The Creator of this Fanfic)

Silver: huh?

Trixie then Hits Silver with the Attack sending him to a wall

Silver: GAH!

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: No worries! I'm Good!

Marine: We Got to do something!

Twilight: I'm on it!

Twilight fires Multiple Shots of Magic at Trixie.

Trixie: hphm, I've seen better.

Trixie dodged each attack by Sol Control which allows her to wrap at different areas.

Twilight: What?

Trixie: Hmph, Weak as Ever. Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Gritted her teeth as Trixie Insulted , Angered at Trixie's Teasing Looking Punched her from the side of her face using Power Punch.

Trixie: What?!

Marine: You don't talk about my mates that way!

Trixie: tch! Buck off! Brat!

Trixie Bucked Marine against the wall

Marine: Gah!

Twilight: MARINE!

Trixie with her Magic curled up Marine in a Ball & Tossed it at the Purple Unicorn.

Twilight: Marine! You okay?

Marine: I should Be Asking you that!

Blaze, out of nowhere Charges at Trixie with her own Fire Claw.

Trixie: huh? Another one? Well Let's See You try to Take this! SOL LIGHTING ARROW!

Blaze Dodges the Attack with her Acrobatics.

Blaze: MY TURN! FLAME KICK!

The Sol Princess Swerved as she kicks Trixie in the sides making her fall on her knees & Gak Blood.

Trixie: Damn it! You Little-

Blaze: Hphm

The Princess Jumps as she hones in on Trixie using flame claw. The attack Clawed Trixie on the face.

Trixie: tch! Trixie will not be overpowered by the likes of you!

Trixie & Blaze began their Epic Battle With Both Sides Gaining Both Serious Injuries. Silver joined in Fighting them as Well as The Doctor, Marine & Twilight.

Trixie: DISAPPEAR! ALL OF YOU! SOL BLAST!

Trixie used The Same Move she Used as she transformed & knocked everyone Against the Building. Soon the Doctor Was Knocked Out.

Silver: Doctor!

Trixie: AHAHAHAHAH, As I Expected! You all are WEAK! YOU'RE ALL NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT & POWERFUL TRIXIE!

(Music Ends)

* * *

(On the Way Back to Ponyville)

Meanwhile, Team Chaos Along With Shadow & Gilda came back to Ponyville only to find out that the Place was trashed!

(Music: Difficult- One Piece OST)

Sonic: HUH?!

Rainbow Dash: What Happened here?!

Gilda: hphm, This Place is even a Bigger Mess Than the last time i came here.

Tails: LOOK!

The Heroes Saw Team Guardians, Injured & beaten up.

Tails: GUYS!

Shadow: Rouge!

Rouge: huh? Hey, Shadow. Some Reunion this turned out to be.

Fluttershy: oh My! What Happened?

Rarity: It was that Eggman Fellow again!

Rouge: He Came & Wreck The Place like there's No Tomorrow

Pinkie: Not to Mention, He Took the Big Shiny Gem Away!

Knuckles: YOU MEAN-

chrome_find class="find_in_page findysel"Spike: Yeah. Eggman's invention took the Master Emerald!

AJ: What about the other Emeralds?

Amy: He Took those Too.

Cream: Guys...you gotta get those Emeralds Back before...we...

Suddenly Cream Fainted

Cheese,Chocola & Milk: CHAO! (Cream!)

Fluttershy: oh no..

Sonic & RD Were Angered By The Damage Done By the Mad Doctor's Invention.

Sonic: That's it!

Rainbow Dash: That Bastard really did it this time!

Sonic: Where did he go?

Rarity: Last time I Checked, He Said he was gonna get the last Sol Emerald At Throttingham!

AJ: That's Where Team Sol is!

Shadow: Team Sol?

Rainbow Dash: Long Story. Anyway, we Gotta go there & Stop Eggman!

Tails: You guys stay with Cream!

Rarity: Understood!

Sonic: He's Gonna pay for this!

Team Chaos: RIGHT!

So with determination Team Chaos & The Bad Reputators Ran to Throotingham to stop Eggman from getting the Last Emerald.

* * *

Meanwhile At Throttingham, where the stakes are high. Twilight Had no Choice but to use her Full Magic.

Twilight: MAGIC BLAST!

Twilight released a Blast of Magic at Trixie.

Trixie: hmm? Nice try. YOUR MAGIC WON'T WORK ON TRIXIE'S NEW POWER! LIGHTING SOL CANNON!

Trixie Unleashed a Combination of Lighting Magic & Sol Energy at Twilight. Soon Both Attacks Collided & the 2 unicorns are Pushing their powers to the test! Later on, Trixie Was Trying hard to push her Power Towards Twilight.

Twilight: _tch! Damn it! What should i Do? My Magic won't be enough to stop her! At This Rate, I'm Done For!_

Trixie: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really are Persistent are you, Sparkle? No Matter! Time I End this once and for all!

(music Changes to Number One's One Else-Bleach OST 4)

Soon Marine,Blaze & Sliver Joined in using their Attacks At Full Power.

Marine: MAXIMUM POWER SHOT!

Blaze: FIREBALL! MAX POWER!

Silver: PHYSIC CUT! FULL POWER!

Soon All the Attack were infused in Twi's Magic Cannon

Twilight: Guys?

Sliver: Though you could use a little Boost!

Marine: Hmm!

Blaze: besides, We have to work together to beat her don't we?

Twilight: Everyone...Okay! LET'S DO THIS!

Twilight,Blaze,Marine & Silver: PHYSIC RAGING DRAGON SHOT! MAX POWER!

The Combo Attack Now Began to get Closer to Trixie By the Second.

Trixie: What?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY! YOU GUYS CAN BEAT TRIXIE?! NO! NO! NO!

The Attack destroyed the Sol Lighting Cannon & blasted at Trixie with Great Force. The Magician Was Sent crashing into a few Building eventually into town square. The Sol Emerald Began to excited Trixie's Body & The Magician Reverted back to normal.

Silver: Whew, And I Thought Eggman's Machine was Tough.

Twilight: you said it...

Soon Doctor Whooves Regain Conscience & got back up his feet despite his wounds.

(Music Ends)

* * *

(At Throttingham Square)

Trixie was on the floor wounded as and Sol emerald exited her body.

Trixie: Damn it, How Can I lose? That's the 2nd Time Twilight Beat me. This time, she had Friends with her. But it's not the ones in Ponyville. They Look Different from before...

Soon Team Sol made to the center where they see an injured Trixie on Ground.

Marine: Well, We Went too far on this one.

Doctor Whooves: No Kidding.

Trixie: I Don't understand...how are you able to beat Trixie...I gave it my All to finally Beat you.

Blaze: You used the Sol Emerald's Power for Evil Instead of Good. You let it's Negative Power Take Control over you.

Silver: Your Desire to Defeat Twilight Must have Triggered it somehow.

Trixie: I See, I Apologize for my earlier behavior. I Believe we weren't properly introduced. I'm Trixie Lulamoon.

Silver: Name's Silver the Hedgehog

Marine: Captain Marine the Raccoon! At your service!

Blaze: I'm Blaze the Cat

Ditzy: My Name is Ditzy Doo!

Doctor Whooves: And My Name Is Doctor Whooves. Or you can simply call me "The Doctor."

Trixie: Nice to meet you all. I Believe this Belongs to you.

With Her Magic Trixie Handed Blaze the Sol Emerald. But Suddenly, The Emerald Was Taken by a Mysterious Spider Web.

Silver: Huh?

Doctor Whooves: What the?

The Sol Emerald Went inside a Mechanized Spider where the Web was shot at. The Team Saw Eggman Inside Piloting the Robot.

(Music- Theme of Eggman-Sonic '06,Unleashed,Colors)

Eggman: OHOHOHOHO! You Guys Make this WAY Too easy!

Twilight: Doctor Eggman!

Trixie: Who's that?

Marine: A Fella That Causes Trouble for everyone with his Robot junk! Not to Mention He's The One Who almost put my Crew in Danger One Time! (ref. to Sonic Rush Adventure)

Eggman: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING MY ROBOTS JUNK AND THAT ONE TIME MY COUNTERPART NEGA ALMOST BLEW THE ENTIRE THING APART! SO IT WASN'T ME!

Blaze: technically it's You. Since Nega's an even Evil Counterpart of You. That Counts As You almost put the Sol Dimension in a State Of Danger.

Eggman: OOOO! SHUT UP! YOU PURPLE HAIRBALL HACKER! Well, What Do you think of my New Invention the EGG SPIDER!

Doctor Whooves: Looks Like a Weird Mechanized Arranchid.

Eggman: Why Thank you- OHH! WHAT AM I DOING HERE! I Would Love to Stay & Chat! BUT I GOT A WORLD TO CONQUER! LET'S GO! EGG SPIDER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As The Evil Genius Pushes the button, He Bounces off With The Last Sol Emerald in his Mechanized Spider.

Eggman: TATA! TEAM SUCKERS!

Silver: Damn it!

Trixie: We Got to go catch him!

Marine: YEAH!

As Said, Marine & Trixie Started Running After Eggman. Soon Ditzy Followed Them/

Twilight: Guys! Wait!

Blaze: oi, They Never Listen

Doctor Whooves: And Knowing Ditzy she Could Wind up getting her-

Soon a Random Explosion was Heard.

?: MY LEG! my Leg

Silver, Whooves, Blaze & Twilight Facepalmed (for Twi & DW Face Hoofed at what just happened

Silver, Whooves, Blaze & Twilight: Damn it, Ditzy.

The 4 began their Chase to get their Teammates out of trouble as They Catch the Mad Doctor for the Last Sol Emerald

(Music Fades)

* * *

(With Team Chaos)

As Fast as They Can Team Chaos Ran to Trottingham to Catch Eggman and Steal Back the Emeralds He Took from Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash: When We Catch The Fat Lard. I'm Gonna Give him an Ass-Kicking He Won't Forget!

Sonic: I Was Just thinking the Same Thing!

Knuckles & AJ: US TOO!

Gilda: huh?

Gilda Then Sees The Egg spider Coming in at their Direction.

Gilda: hey Guys, Is That him?

As Gilda Points out to the Egg Spider. Team Sol Sees Eggman inside.

(music: Kamen Rider Kabuto - Lord Of The Speed)

Knuckles: There he is!

Sonic: About time too!

Tails: Don't do anything risky guys!

Rainbow Dash: Don't Worry!

Sonic: this Will be Quick!

The 2 Speeders Dashed as They Charge into the Egg Spider For Battle.

Shadow: Idiots.

It wasn't that Long Till Eggman Saw The True Blue Blurs Coming at him.

Eggman: GAH! Sonic & Rainbow Dash! I Should Have Known! Well, I Would Love to Play with you guys but i have a World to Conquer. So Stay Put!

As Eggman Pushes Another Button, The Egg Spider Shoots Web at Sonic & Rainbow. Making them Stick to a Nearby Tree.

Sonic: Damn it!

Rainbow Dash: WE'RE STUCK!

Tails: Sonic! Rainbow!

Knuckles: Oh That Things Going Down! Applejack!

AppleJack: On it, Sugarcube!

As Knuckles Enters Spinball Mode, AJ Bucks Him as Hard as She Can. Making him to a Cannonball & The Attack Hit The Robot on The Side.

Eggman: GAH! What Part of Buzz Off Do you not Understand?!  
The Mad Doctor Backs AJ Away With The Egg Spider's Arms

Applejack: GAH!

Knuckles: APPLEJACK! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT EGGMAN!

Knuckles Hops & Soars as He Charges at Eggman.

Eggman: hehe.

Soon. Eggman Press the Same Button and Shot More web at Knuckles.

Applejack: Knuckles!  
Gilda: geez, This is Pain. Hop off. GRIFFIN GUST!

Gilda Brushed Her Wings & Created a Gust of Wind at the Egg Spider, Making it lose Balance.

Tails: ARM CANNON!

Tails Fires a Shot at the Spider's Bottom, Revealing a Chaos Emerald

Eggman: CRAP!

Tails: Hey Guys! The Emeralds' Are Stored at the Bottom!

Shadow: Which Makes things Alot Easier!

Shadow Dashes At the Bottom & Does Serial Homing Attacks At The Robot causing an Emerald to Fall out and land on his Hand.

Shadow: That's More Like it! CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow Wraps at The Front of the Egg Spider About to Finish it Off With Chaos Spear When Suddenly, He Was Cut on his Side By the Arm of the Machine & was tossed Down by a Spider Web.

Gilda: SHADOW!

Eggman: OHOHOHO! Looks Like I'll Have to Step it up a Notch huh?

Soon Eggman unleashed A Series of Missiles That Contain Spider Webs as He Launched it at Tails, Knuckles & AJ. Was this The End of Team Chaos or-

Marine: Sorry We're Late Mate!

Twilight: We're Here To Help!

Applejack: GUYS!

Twilight: huh? Why's Gilda-

Gilda: Long Story! Just Shut up and Help us take Fat Man down.

With that Said, The 2 Teams United & Fought Their Way to Beat the Spider & Get The Emeralds Back.

Twilight & Trixie: MAGIC LIGHTING!

Blaze,Marine & Silver: PLUS PHYSIC FLAME SHOT!

AJ & Knuckles: PLUS SPIRAL APPLECUT!

Tails,Shadow & Gilda: PLUS CHAOS WIND SHOT!

Ditzy Jumped on a cloud and Used the Lighting Bolt to Combine everyone's attacks.

Eggman: THAT'S IT! NO MORE GAMES! TIME TO TAKE TO THE NEXT LEVEL! CHAOS WEB BLAST!

Soon Eggman pushes another Button & Released a Ball of Web made By 100% Chaos Energy as it collided with the Attack.

Tails: tch! COME ON GUYS!

Twilight: PUSHED HARDER!

The Attacks were causing a Rumble in Equestria. It wasn't long until they Saw Eggman's Attack Absorbing theirs. Soon The Chaos Web Blast pierced through and Defeated the Rest of Team Chaos & Sol.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: GUYS!

Soon, the 2 Blue Blurs, were Blazing with Anger as They Break free of the Web And Started to Attack Eggman head on.

Eggman: Oh! Just what i need! You two never have off Switches do you you. Well, I'm Make this As quick as a Can!

As The Egg Spider Charges at Sonic & Dashie. The 2 speeders, in a Instance. Charged at the machine & Broke all of it's Legs.

Eggman: What?

The Mad Doctor saw the Rage in their Eyes as they Fought it with Every single bit of Strength they had.

Sonic: We'll-

Rainbow: Avenge

Both: OUR FRIENDS!

Eggman: oh Boohoo, You're Friends Are Hurt. Do they need a Bandage? No Matter, You can Join Them! WEB CHAOS BOMB!

Eggman Fired A Web Ball With Chaos Energy at as Soon as Sonic & Dashie were about to hit it. it Exploded on contact. Knocking them out.

(Music Ends)

(Music:Requiem-Dragon Ball Kai OST I)

**Eggman: OHOHOHOHOHO! Looks Like I Win this Round! Now Time To Turn Equestria into My DREAMLAND,NEW EGGMANLAND!  
With an Evil Laughter Followed, Eggman Flew away with the emeralds he had & Left our heroes injured & Knocked Cold. is this The end? Will Eggman Succeed in his path of Power? or Is there still hope to get the Emeralds Back? Find out on the Next SONIC & RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURE!**

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 14

Last Time, Our Heroes Were Facing off Against Trixie Lulamoon who used the Power of Sol Emerald for her worthy desires! The Battle was rough but with a Combo Move Performed by Twilight, Silver, and Marine & Blaze. Trixie Lulamoon was Defeated & Team Sol Won. Just Was Trixie Was About to Surrender the Sol Emerald. The Evil Dr. Eggman has snatched the powerful gem through his latest invention, the Egg Spider! He flees with the Emerald in his Possession as Team Sol cases him to get it back. Meanwhile, Team Chaos & the Bad Repudiators, Shadow & Gilda came back to Ponyville only to find out that Eggman Came in & trashed the Place & Took the Remaining Emeralds There. With Anger, Sonic & Dashie Decided to Head to Throttingham with the Rest of the crew to get the Emeralds Back! But later, After the Confrontation with the mad Doctor, Our Heroes were in over their heads When the Egg Spiders' Capabilities Were too powerful for them, Even Sonic & Rainbow Dash Weren't Powerful enough to stop them. NOW, As Eggman Finally has all the Emeralds, Can Our Heroes Do Anything to stop him or The Fate of Equestria as we know it is Forever Doomed? Find Out Now On the Next Exciting Chapter Of Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

Chapter 14: Sky High Showdown! The Battle At The Egg Fleet Arc Begins!

Moments Later after the battle with The Egg Spider. Our Heroes find themselves on the beds in Canterlot Castle. Sonic & Dashie, being the first one to wake up.

Sonic: ugh….Damn that Egg-Head..

Rainbow Dash: I'm Totally Giving Him an Ass Kicking Next time We Meet him again.

Sonic & RD Tries to get up, but their Body winces in Pain. Soon Everyone else Was awake.

Gilda: Man that Sucked.

AJ: That's Gotta Hurt in the Morning

Shadow: Where are we?

Twilight: Canterlot Castle? Hmm Princess Celestia Must have Noticed us on the Way to Throttingham, But How Did She know we were there?

Pinkie Pie: We Told Her Of Course.

Soon the Teams Noticed Team Guardians & Princesses Celestia & Luna in front of them.

Twilight: Princess Celestia & Princess Luna!

Rainbow Dash: We're Sorry!

Marine: We tried everything we could!

Sonic: and we Let Eggman Get away with all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds

Blaze: The 7 Sol Emeralds

Knuckles: Plus the Master Emerald...

Rouge: You must think know pathetic we sound right now...

The 2 Princesses were Silent for a bit they both looked at each other & nodded.

Princess Celestia: We Had a Feeling this could happen.

Princess Luna: The two of you especially Sonic the Hedgehog & Rainbow Dash. You have failed your Mission to let Both the Chaos Emeralds & Sol Emeralds in the hands of Dr. Eggman.

Shadow: you might wanna check again.

The 2 Princesses looked at the ultimate Lifeform who was holding a Chaos Emerald that he took from The Egg Spider.

Princess Celestia: A Chaos Emerald!

Rouge: Well, I guess you picked up my Jewel Hunting Skills After all, Shadow.

Shadow: I say we still have a Chance at this!

Tails: Say don't we still have the Elements of Harmony?

Twilight: Come to think of it, yeah! Princess Celestia Still has them!

Knuckles: Then It's Time we kick Eggman's Ass & Save Equestria!

AJ: Hold it there, Sugarcube! Remember, Eggman Still has his Mechanized Robots. What if we mess up again like last time.

Rainbow Dash: AJ's Right. Starting Today. All of us will have to begin Training!

Gilda: Cool Your Jets, Speedy. We still have to Rest After that beat down.

Princess Luna: Then it'll be settled. Your Training will begin tomorrow at 8AM Precisely!

Princess Celestia: We expect you all to recover as quickly as Possible. Return to your homes as soon as you can today!

As The Princess Commands it. Our Heroes Returned to their Resting Locations in order to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

(At Twilight's place)

As Twilight, Blaze, Marine & Spike head to the library. On the top tree trunk they see Shadow staring at the moon.

Spike: hey, isn't that

Twilight: Shadow the Hedgehog!

Marine: What's he doing here?

Shadow jumped off the branch & faced our heroes. Shadow Looked at Twilight Mostly. He then started to examine the unicorn with concern. The Next thing he looked at was Twi's Horn.

Shadow: Say that horn...you can shoot magic from this right?

Twilight: of Course. Why you ask?

Shadow: Nothing Special.

Twilight looked at him suspiciously as she asked

Twilight: What's Your Game Here Shadow?

Shadow: Hmm?

Twilight: You heard me, Mister! Don't think about trying anything funny, Shadow.

Shadow: Don't be a fool. Like I would try anything with you. Tch! Whatever. I have no time for this!"

Soon The Anti-social Hedgehog left Twilight in Supiciosion.

Spike: What's his problem?

Blaze: Sometimes he can be unpredictable sometimes.

Twilight: Well, We Should Get some rest we have some training to do tomorrow.

With that said Twi, Spike, Blaze & Marine went inside the Library & rested for Tomorrow's Training.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's House

(Music: Sadness & Sorrow-Naruto OST)

At Rainbow Dash's Place, Our Fast heroes came home to get some shut eye. Sonic looked at Dashie as her head was in shame.

Sonic: hey, you Okay?

Rainbow Dash shook her head as she told him

Rainbow Dash: We Lost Sonic. We Lost! If Only we were Stronger, I wouldn't have let you down like that! I'm Sorry Sonic! I'm Truly Sorry I've Failed You & Everyone!

She busted into tears as she tightly hugged him.

Sonic: Dashie...I'm Sorry Too. We both failed everyone...including ourselves... All we can do now I get stronger. I promise. We'll make it. Together.

Sonic Hugged Dashie back as he told her these words. Soon Rainbow Dash had these Thoughts _"what are these feelings. Why am I feeling this way? This is isn't like me! Unless...Sonic, Could you really be...that special some pony?"_

* * *

The Next day, Our Heroes meet up at Ponyville Square as they discussed Their Training Locations as well as Who they'll be training with.

Twilight: Okay, Here's How This Works! Sonic & Rainbow Dash will train at the clouds, Me, Blaze, Marine & Spike Will Train Near the Library, Tails, Fluttershy, Cream & Amy Will Train near North Ponyville. AJ, Knux, Silver & Pinkie take Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity, Rouge, Gilda & Ditzy will train at southeast.

Sonic: Say where's Shadow?

Twilight: Wherever Shadow wants to be. Now, Let's Start Training so we can get those Emerald's back!

(Music: battle area-Toaru Kagaku no Railgun ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 1: Spark!)

* * *

With Sonic & RD

At The Clouds, Sonic & RD were doing a few stretches before the can began Their Training Session.

Sonic: Ready to go, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: BRING IT!

Soon the forces Collided with each other as they started training.

* * *

(With Twilight's Group)

In The Middle of Twilight's Group Training. Spike Was Shooting Fireballs at Marine Who Countered it with her Power Gloves. Twilight was Shooting Magic Shots at Blaze Who Countered with her Fire Claw Attacks. Just in the Midst of it, Shadow Came appearing out of nowhere making our heroes Stop Training for a bit

Twilight: Shadow?

Blaze: What's He Doing here?

Marine: Hopefully not stirring up a storm I hope!

Shadow examined her again and already Twi was getting annoyed.

Twilight: Don't you have anything better to do?

Shadow: You, come with me for a bit.

Twilight: What?

Shadow: Just come with me for bit.

Shadow Took Twi with her & Vanished with Chaos Control. Leaving the Group shocked.

Spike: TWILIGHT!

Blaze: Where did he take her?

Marine: Fellas! Come check this out!

Marine Picked up a Note containing info on what Shadow did.

It said "I Know What you're thinking. Don't Try it. I'm just Taking Twilight Somewhere for her Training. Don't Worry. I'll give her back to you soon. In the Meantime, Worry about your Training."

Spike: I Don't Know, Can We Trust him?

Blaze: We're not sure where Shadow took her.

Marine: All we can Hope for at this point is for Twi to be safe.

Spike: She's Right; all we can do now is waiting. _Twilight, Be Careful._

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Unknown Location)

At An Unknown Location, Shadow has made it there Twilight. Twi started angry on Shadows Actions.

Twilight: YOU! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?! I MEAN REALLY! YOU LOOKED AT MY HORN LIKE A CREEP! AND NOW YOU TOOK ME TO PLACE TO WHO KNOWS WHERE?!"

Shadow examined Twilight's horn as usual.

Twilight: AGAIN WITH THE HORN LOOKING! SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Twilight gave Shadow a Slap to face as he got close to her face. Shadow rubbed his cheek in pain for it was the first one he got.

Shadow: Geez, You really talk too much for a brainiac.

Twilight was shocked that he didn't even flinch from her slap.

Twilight: What are you?

Shadow: I'm Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Twilight: Shadow...Why did you bring here?

Shadow: Well, I saw your Magic Attacks from your Horn. I Figured I can help you perfect it.

Twilight: Perfect My Magic...I Don't Know...

Shadow: Trust me; we don't have much time as it is. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this so I can get even with Eggman, After all the things he's done in the past. I'll make sure he pays for it!

Twilight: Shadow...Okay! I'll do it! I'll accept your offer.

(Music: PSYCHEDELIC SOULJAM / Lotus Juice-Soul Eater OST 1)

Shadow: hphm, Good enough for me. Your Training Session Starts...NOW!

As Shadow unveils a Chaos Spear, Twilight countered it with her Magic Attack to start of their Training Session.

(With Knuckles' Group)

* * *

At sweet Apple Acres, AJ & Knuckles Began their Sparring Training session while Pinkie uses her Party Cannon Attacks on Sliver's Psychic Attacks.

AJ: Hehe! What do ya know? You're Quite the Pro at this, Knux!

Knuckles: What can I say? They don't call me Knuckles for nothing!

Pinkie Pie: WOW! It's amazing how you can counter my attacks with that physic powers of yours!

Silver: Well, Thanks!

Pinkie: Can you teach it to me sometime when this is over?

Silver: uhh, Not sure if I can, Pinkie.

Pinkie: OHH! I BET I CAN LEVITATE IN THE AIR & DO ALL KINDS OF TRICKS!

Silver: uhh Pinkie? I'm not sure if you can do. Now will you please get back to training?

Pinkie: Right! Sorry! Teepee

The 4 continued their training as planned.

* * *

(With Tails' Group)

Meanwhile with Tails' group, The Training there seems fair...well for the exception of one shy Pegasus.

Tails: come on Fluttershy. You gotta attack me sooner or later. It is pointless if you keep dodging my attacks.

Fluttershy cowers in a bush

Fluttershy: but, What if I hurt you? I really don't want to hurt you.

Tails: don't worry!

Amy: it's just training! It's not like no one's gonna get hurt or anything.

Cream: this is just practice so we can fight Dr. Eggman & get the emeralds back!

Fluttershy came out of the bush and faced Tails

Fluttershy: well if you say so... Here it goes.

Fluttershy closed her eyes as she gave a tails a light punch to the chest. Tails was unamused as he told her.

Tails: Come on flutters,you can at least try.

Fluttershy: are you sure?

Tails: positive!

Fluttershy: okay..here I go!

Flutters closed her eyes as she gave a powerful punch that sent Tails Crashing into a tree. Amy & Cream Were in shock of how much power one shy Pegasus has. Fluttershy opened her eyes & saw Tails with brushed by her powerful punch.

Fluttershy: Oh My Goodness! Tails! Are you okay?

Tails: Hehe, No Worries! I'm Okay! That was Great Fluttershy! We just need to find a way to control it abit.

Fluttershy Blushed at Tails remarks & said

Fluttershy: Thank you, Tails. I'll try my best!

* * *

(With Rarity's Group)

Meanwhile with Rarity's group, The Training there was somewhat off for some reason. I can guess that Rouge & Rarity were having a grudge match instead of training.

Rouge: Why you- YOU JUST CAN'T LET GO THE FACT I STOLE YOUR JEWELS CAN'T YOU?

Rarity: WHAT ESLE CAN I EXPECT FROM A JEWEL THIEF LIKE YOU!

While they were arguing they sent jewel shards at each other like no tomorrow.

Gilda watched as the 2 beauties duke it out as if it wasn't a training session anymore. It was a Death match. Ditzy notices and says

Ditzy: that looks like fun! I wanna try!

Gilda: trust me, you don't wanna go there. Let me handle this, kid

Soon a Jewel piece pierced Gilda's Wing. She then gave out a screech as Rarity & Rouge stopped fighting

Gilda: First of all, ow. Second, you guys gotta stop arguing. We have no time for stupid arguments like this for example. You prima donnas should focus more on train to beat that Eggman moron than fighting each other. You got it?!

Rarity & Rouge looked back at each other & nodded.

Rarity: perhaps it's time we put aside our differences & focus on the real target. Truce?

Rarity lends her hoof out for peace

Rouge: truce

The 2 shook on it as they continued their training

(Music ends)

* * *

(Back to Sonic & Dashie)

Up at the clouds, Sonic and Dashie were continuing their high speed training. By every second the impacts were fast as well as epic that it shot a few holes in some clouds. The 2 Speeders landed on 2 clouds of opposite sides, both breathing heavily from the numerous powerful attacks they performed on each other.

Sonic: he! Say Dashie. You're getting quite stronger by the second!

Rainbow Dash: Hehe! Looks who's talking! I say you're getting pretty tough yourself, Sonic!

Sonic: What can I say? I'm the fastest thing alive after all.

Rainbow Dash: we'll see about that!

Soon the 2 collide with each other and started to crash downward, they then goofed around as they came tumbling down to the ground. They were sounds of giggles and laughter as they started to roll down a hill. The 2 stopped as Rainbow was on top on Sonic. There were some giggles and such until Sonic & Dashie opened their eyes to see that they're on top on each other. Both of them blushed at the fact for a bit.

Rainbow Dash: Hehe, my bad.

Sonic: N-no worries, it's my fault.

Rainbow Dash: no way! It's my fault we're...like this.

RD's Face began to glow red.

Sonic: you okay Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: huh? Oh Y-yeah, just sweating that's all...

Sonic puts his hand on her Head.

Sonic: Whoa! You're burning up! Are you sure you're okay?

Rainbow Dash: Y-Yeah! I'm totally Fine! It's n-n-natural!

Rainbow Dash Started to stutter as she starts to have impure fantasies about her & Sonic.

Sonic: Rainbow Dash, do you like me or something?

Rainbow Dash started to have a nosebleed.

Rainbow Dash: What?! No way! ...it's like I like you or anything, idiot...

Sonic: hey! Who are you calling an idiot?

Rainbow Dash: you obviously! Speaking of which, do you have thing for me or something? I can tell from that nose bleed you're having right now

Sonic's Nosebleed began to spurt as He too was thinking impure thoughts on Him & Dashie.

Sonic: what? No way! You must think I'm crazy to think I like you! And what about you? You're nosebleeding already!

Rainbow's nosebleed also spurted

Rainbow Dash: it's a medical condition!

Sonic: yeah right! How about getting off me now?

Rainbow Dash: oh right.

With that said RD got off Sonic & brushed herself.

Rainbow Dash: are we gonna get back to training or what?

Sonic: funny, I was just gonna ask you on that part!

With that said, the true blue blurs continue their training on land.

* * *

(Back to Shadow & Twilight)

Back on the unknown location, Twilight & Shadow continued their training with Chaos & Magic. Both sides non-stopping with their attacks.

Shadow: you're doing well so far, Sparkle. I'm surprised you made it this far in your training.

Twilight: what did you expect from Princess Celestia's Top Student!

Soon as the unicorn was getting overconfident she slipped and dodged a Chaos Spear attack by the tip of her mane.

Shadow: Crap!

Shadow came rushing to Twi's safety and caught her.

Shadow: you okay?

Twilight: ugh, yeah...

Soon Twilight looked in his eyes and reacts like she's in some sort of trance. She then starts to Fantize Shadow & her for a bit.

(Twi's Fantasy)

Shadow: hey beautiful, you okay?

Twilight: huh? Yeah! Why do you ask?

Shadow: well I can't let a pretty face like yours get hurt you know?

Twilight: Shadow...

Soon the 2 were in heat as they lock lips and began to run their bodies together.

(Reality)

Shadow was puzzled as Twi was in her trance. He was unamused as he dropped her which was the only way to wake her up.

Twilight: ow! What was that for?

Shadow: you were acting like a weirdo so I had to wake you up somehow.

Twilight: BUT WAS DROPPING ME NECESSARY?

Shadow: in certain terms, Yes.

Twilight was furious as she focused all of her magic at the tip of her horn and blasted Shadow with it. Luckily Shadow used Chaos Control to avoid the attack. The Smoked cleared as Twilight no longer saw Shadow she immediately thought

Twilight: _oh man! Twilight, you've done it now! You just HAD to blast the cute guy (who's also rude & ill-mannered) who's helping you perfect you're magic! Man, Celestia knows what could have happened to him! Geez, how am I gonna tell the others about this?_

Just as Twilight thinks she killed Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform appears in front of her with a chaos emerald in his hand.

Shadow: huh? What are you pouting about?

Twilight opens her eyes as she sees Shadow alive with a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Twilight: Shadow! You're alive!

Shadow rolled his eyes as he responded

Shadow: geez, that blast could have killed me or worse. Anyway, I think you're ready to learn the next technique, Chaos Energy!

Twilight: huh?

Shadow: you perfected your magic skills I think it's time you learned How to master Chaos energy. Are you up for it?

Twilight: of course I am! I'm ready!

With that said, Shadow & Twi got started on mastering Chaos energy.

And do our heroes worked their very best to perfect their skills and combo moves in order to defeat Eggman & save Equestria! A Few Hours Later, They Finally Finished The Training Session as our heroes went to their Resting Places so they can meet up at Canterlot to discuss the strategy they're gonna plan tomorrow.

* * *

After The Week Long Training Session, AJ was about to meet up with her friends she notices a strange helicopter.

Applejack: What the heck is this thing?

She walks around the helicopter, noticing the landing gear, two ramjets, and as well as its tail; no tail rotor. Shortly into the inspection, Knuckles shows up.

Knuckles: What?

AJ notices Knuckles behind her and asked

AJ: Y'know what this thing is?

Knuckles: Yeah. It looks like a helicopter.

AJ tilts head in confusion as The Red Fellow Said a Word She didn't Understand

Applejack: A heli-wut?

Knuckles: Heh, Li, Coh, Pter.

AJ: I don't get it.

Just then, Sonic and RD come running towards the two confused hard-hitters.

Sonic: One of Eggman's lost toys?

AJ & Knuckles:

Rainbow Dash: Did You guys Really have to say that?

Applejack: Sorry About that, Now this Machine…..

Knuckles: Not even his logo is on this thing.

Rainbow Dash then looked at the cockpit of the rotor craft, only to see blackness. She squinted, until she saw a few curved lines appear, looking like an eye squinting back at her.

RD: WHOA! WHATTHEHELLISGOINGON?!

The helicopter's eye closed, as well as the outlines of the eye disappearing without a trace. Sonic quickly turned towards his friend.

Sonic: What happened?!

RD: That thing is alive!

The group stared back at the aircraft, only to see nothing but its army green armor, and black windshield.

Knuckles annoyed by Dashie remak asked her

Knuckles: Is this a joke?

RD: NO!

Sonic: We should go. Tails told us we have to check out Fluttershy's Cottage, he's got something that'll take us to Eggman's fleet!

Knuckles: Okay!

The group dashed off except Rainbow, who stood there, then walked up to the aircraft.

RD: Don't go anywhere...

Then she left. Unknown to the group, Dashie WAS telling the truth: the helicopter WAS alive!

?: (in a light teen voice) Survivor 1, this is Survivor 3. Do you read?

?: (in a young, but low voice) I read ya Survivor 3.

?: Sonic and RD said they were going to attack Eggman. Should I attack?

?: No. Follow them until they are in need of rescue.

?: And if Eggman engages me?

?: Show him that his machines are full of crap!

* * *

(Fluttershy's cottage)

Meanwhile At Fluttershy's Cottage, Our Foxy Friend had just put the final Touches on his latest new invention that he can't wait to show his friends

(Music: Main Menu-Sonic Advance 3)

Sonic: YO Tails! What's the 411?

Tails: Guys! Last Night after the Training we had to undergo,Me, with the help of Fluttershy of course, Had just made this Big Guy!

Tails unveils the invention, for it was a big red plane with mega arsenal, Z-shaped Wings and a rocket propeller at the bottom end of it.

Tails: Ladies & Gentlemen, Meet the TORNADO ZERO!

The group watched in amazement at the big Airplane.

Knuckles: woah! I have to say you've done your best work yet!

Tails: really?

Rainbow Dash: No kidding! And to have Fluttershy help you is pretty awesome!

Fluttershy: really? Thank you!

Applejack: I say you take this big guy for a spin. See if works!

Tails: sounds like a plan!

(Music: Mission 4 `Balloon Park-Sonic Generations)

After a few test runs, the tornado zero was running smoothly was well as going at the speed of sound.

Rainbow Dash: Now that's my type of plane!

Sonic: you said it!

Knuckles: you outdid yourself this time, kiddo!

Tails: Hehe! What can I say? I'm a genius!

Rainbow Dash: hey guys! Let's head to Ponyville! We wouldn't want to keep our friends waiting!

Tails: oh! Right!

And So Our Heroes (including Tails with the Tornado Zero) head on to Ponyville to discuss their strategy on their epic battle with Eggman

(Music ends)

* * *

Ponyville

(Music: Heiwana Hibi-Katekyo Hitman REBORN OST 2)

Meanwhile at Ponyville Square, The Rest of The gang were Waiting on Tails, Fluttershy, Knuckles, Applejack & of Course our Blue Speeders, Sonic & Rainbow.

Amy: Man, Where's Sonic & Rainbow Dash?

Rouge: Maybe they just overslept.

Spike: That's highly unlike them, also where's Applejack & knuckles.

Rouge: That Hothead must have slept in that hay back at Sweet Apple Acres. That Idiot.

Cream: Guys! LOOK!

The Heroes looked in the sky seeing The Tornado Zero in Flight with Sonic, Dashie, Tails, Fluttershy, AJ & Knuckles Boarding it. Our Heroes were amazed on the Beauty of Tails' New Invention. The Tornado Zero Came down & Landed in front of everyone.

Spike: Woah! Sick Ride!

Tails: Thanks! Made it myself!

Pinkie Pie: Awesome plane!

Rouge: it that thing gonna take us to the Egg Fleet?

Sonic: YOU BET!

Knuckles: Huh? Say where's Twilight?

Spike: Shadow Took her! And she didn't even return to the library since!

Rainbow Dash: TCH! That Bastard! Where did he-

Before she could finish her sentence, Shadow & Twilight Wrapped in front of our heroes, both all bruised & had cuts on their bodies.

Everyone: TWILIGHT! SHADOW!

Knuckles: Geez, What the Hell Happened?

Shadow: Long Story..

Twilight: It's no big deal..

Rarity: IT'S DEFINITELY A BIG DEAL! LOOK AT ALL THOSE WOUNDS YOU TWO HAD!

Sonic: I Had to say, Your Method of Training must have been harder than me & Dashie!

Shadow: Eh, You can say that...

Twilight: Hmm? Hey Tails! Nice Plane!

Tails: Thanks!

Soon, The Princesses came down on our heroes before they were about to leave.

Twilight: Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!

Princess Celestia: Twilight! What Happened?

Shadow: Nothing, She Just went through my training that's all...

Princess Luna: I see...Anyway, I Take it you're all ready to engage in the Final Battle?

Sonic: YOU BET!

Applejack: ROARING & READY TO GO!

Shadow: Well, What are we waiting for? Let's Get to the Shi-

Soon Shadow as Cringing in pain before he could move. Twilight Sighed as she said

Twilight: This is what happens when you overexert yourself Shadow-

Soon Twilight encountered the same pain

Shadow: Looks who's Talking hypocrite!

(Music: Kaeru Basho-To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Original Soundtrack 2)

Princess Celestia: It seems The Training you two had quite the training Session. Sorry, But you two will have to withdraw on this one.

Shadow: NO!

Twilight: Princess Celestia! What are you saying? We can't quit now! After all the Training Me & Shadow been through!

Applejack: She's Right Sugarcube. You 2 better sit this one out.

Spike: That Training really took the best out of you two

Twilight: But...

Sonic: Don't worry

Rainbow Dash: We'll handle things from here! You guys take a rest here!

After a few minutes of Silence Twilight & Shadow came to a decision.

Shadow: Fine, We'll let you guys handle from here.

Twilight: It's all we can do at this point...

Fluttershy: We're Sorry. Hope you guys feel better...

* * *

(Music: The Braveheart's Triumphant Return-Dragon Ball Kai OST 2)

Princess Luna: Now Remember..This Battle will not be like the ones you faced before. This Time, The Fate of both your worlds will count on you all! You must be quick & Precise with every attack you make! Understand?

Everyone (Except Shadow & Twilight): UNDERSTAND!

Princess Celestia: Good, Now GO ON! SAVE OUR WORLDS!

As Her Command Our Heroes Head on Via The Tornado Zero's Multi-Seat Compatibility & Flew to the sky where they'll encountered Eggman in this Decisive Battle while Shadow & Twilight Rested at her Library. Twilight Watched as her Friends went up in the sky.

Shadow: Don't Worry. They may be fools but they're not weak. They'll beat Eggman...I'm Sure of it..

Twilight: Shadow...

* * *

Egg Fleet

Meanwhile at the Egg Fleet Eggman Readies up his army as he was preparing to take over Equestria.

Eggman: OHOHOHO! FOR YEARS AND YEARS! THIS MOMENT HAS FINALLY COME! THE DAY WHERE I FINALLY MAKE MY NEW EGGMANLAND! AND WITH THOSE 2 BLUE PEST OUT OF THE WAY! NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING CAN STOP ME!

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: EGG HEAD!

Eggman: Hmm? Funny I must be Hearing things. For a second I thought I heard Sonic & Rainbow Dash's Voices...

Orbot: uhh...Boss...

Cubot: Might Wanna get a raincheck on this...

As His 2 assistants point at the Window, Eggman watch as he sees our Heroes Charging in at his ships. He looked back again & said

(Music: Egg Fleet-Sonic Heroes)

Eggman: NO WAY! This has to be a dream! Yeah! I must be dreaming! I should wake up now!

When Eggman Closed his eyes & opened them again, he realizes that Sonic & RD are coming at them

Eggman: IT'S NO DREAM! This IS REALL! THOSE PESKY FOOLS ARE ALIVE AFTER THAT LAST ATTACK?! BAH! Looks like I'll have tried harder to get them off my back! FELLAS! TIME TO DO SOME EXTERMINATION!

With a Push of a Button, Eggman Unveils his Robot Armada At Our Heroes. Soon everyone got in their Fighting poses.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: READY?!

Everyone: READY!

Sonic: Okay!

Rainbow Dash: HERE WE-

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: GO!

Soon Our Heroes (with the Exception of Dr. Whooves, Tails & Fluttershy who were on the Plane) Head to Each Ship in Groups of 4 to take on the robots. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Applejack & Knux landed on Fleet Base 1, Amy, Pinkie, Rouge & Rarity on 3, Cream, The Chao Trio, Trixie & Silver on 2 and Marine,Blaze,Spike & Gilda on 4.

* * *

_Egg Fleet: Base 1_

On the Ship, Team 1 encountered a horde mix of Robots Eggman used in the Past from Egg pawns to Egg Fighters.

Sonic: HEH-HEH! This should be easy!

Rainbow Dash: You said it!

Knuckles: This will be a sweat

Applejack: Nothing we can't handle right?

Soon as The Egg pawns gave the 1st strike. Our heroes dodge it with skill and soon the Teams Fought of the robots as they kept coming & Coming. At the Aerial Robots that were about to shoot Sonic & Rainbow Dash. The 2 Speeders began using their Combo move.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: LET'S GO! SERIAL HOMING RAINBOOM!

At the speed of sound both heroes took down the aerial robots with precise speed & accuracy. Knuckles & AJ began their Combo Moves as the Egg Robots were charging at them With Swords & Spears.

Applejack & Knuckles: INFERNO APPLEBUCK GROUNDBREAKER!

As AJ & Applejack hit the ground, Flames erupted on the robots feet as they burned to the ground.

Knuckles: WHEW! All that training as worth this!

AJ: You said it, Partner!

* * *

_Egg Fleet: Base 2_

Cream, The Chao Trio, Trixie & Silver see that they're facing an army of Egg pawns With Highly advanced weaponry.

Silver: Okay guys! Let's Show them what we're made of!

Cream & Trixie: RIGHT!

Cream Charges in as she spins around like a tornado with her ears sticking around & attacks the Egg pawns that were charging at her one by one.

Cream: CREAM TWISTER!

The Chao Trio Charges at The ones with Shields as they took them & violently tossed them at the Egg Pawns one by one.

Next, Silver Used his Telekinetic Abilities to lift the weapons and Mashed them all in one hand and began to toss it sky high soon Trixie assist and began to power the ball of junk with her lighting magic.

Silver & Trixie: LIGHTING METEOR SMASH!

The Ball hits the Egg pawns in their range as it causes an explosion.

Silver: Hehe! No Sweat!

Trixie; As Expected from "THE GREAT & POWERFUL' TRIXIE!

* * *

_Egg Fleet: Base 3_

At the 3rd Egg Fleet Base Amy, Pinkie, Rouge 7 Rarity were facing of against Eggman's Egg Fighters that he used in The Sonic Unleashed Saga. Every single one of them. Amy & Pinkie Took on the ones from the Left with empty Hands & Rifles. Rarity & Rouge took on the ones with Chainsaw Blades Both Normal & Electric.

Rouge: HERE I GO! SCREW KICK!

As Rouge was gonna kick the one with the electric blade. The robot defends itself as it blocked her attack with his weapons while at the same time shocking her.

Rouge: oohhh...that's gotta hurt in the morning.

As For Rarity's Side, She avoided the swings the Fighters swung at her with their swords. One sliced a piece of her hair with the normal chainsaw blades. As Soon as Rarity saw a piece of her hair fall down her went into rage.  
Rarity: HOW DARE YOU! YOU MESSED WITH MY HAIR! YOU SHALL PAY! ALL OF YOU! RAGING SHARD STORM!

She gave out a 100 shards at the egg fighters that attacked her as they fell one by one. She calmed down afterwards.

Rarity: Geez, it'll take weeks, no months to get this thing done again! Oohhh... why me.

Soon she sees Rouge in trouble with a few Egg fighters from her side.

Rarity: Ugh...Must I? I suppose helping Ms. Jewel Thief won't be a problem...

As she said it, Rarity shot a jewel shard at the Egg Fighters' face before they had the chance to attack Rouge again. Rouge Looked as she sees Rarity who just saved her.

Rarity: Consider this a token of appreciation from me.

Rouge: hphm, I have to admit. I owe ya one this -No..Rarity

Rarity: I can say the same for you, Ms Jewel-No...Rouge the Bat. No shall we finish these rapscallions off?

Rogue: Let's!

Soon Rouge took out her Cracker bomb with Rarity's assistance by using her magic to power up the bomb. As Soon as the Egg Fighters came in close to it starts to ignite.

Rouge & Rarity: RARITY BAT CRACKER BOMB!

The Bomb explodes and pieces of the Egg fighters were sent flying across the ship.

Rarity: Not Bad for Jewel Thief like yourself!

Rogue: Not bad for a Fashionista like yourself

The 2 began laughing as they looked at each other, Meanwhile Amy & Pinkie Pie Are Dealing with the Egg Fighter on their side. As The Rifles keep shooting, Amy counters with her Piko-Piko Hammer & Pinkie Launches Party Cannon Attacks at the robots.

Pinkie: Say Amy! Let's try that new move we've been learning for a while!

Amy: Right!

Amy placed her Hammer in Pinkie's Cannon as it launches to the remaining Egg Fighters.

Amy & Pinkie: PIKO PARTY CANNON!

At High Velocity, the Hammer expanded as it destroys the Egg Fighters.

Pinkie Pie: ALL RIGHT!

Amy: HIGH FIVE!

The 2 gave each other a high 5 as they celebrate their victory

* * *

_Egg Fleets Base 4_

(Music Changes to risking it all-Naruto Shippuden OST 1)

Marine, Blaze, Gilda & Spike are facing against Eggman's Next Set of Robots which was the E-Series Robots and they're loaded! The Battle became a desperate struggle for power. Gilda Took down the Sky ones with her Wings & Claws. While Blaze Delivers a fire kick to them as they went back to Marine Who punched them with her Power gloves Finally Spike used Fire Claw to deliver the finisher.

Spike: Hehe, looks like Eggman's losing his touch

Marine: I say the fellas getting an early retirement.

Gilda: Don't Celebrate Yet Dweebs.

Blaze: Look!

The Team Soon saw A E-Series Robot with an X sign on its chest and another with a Y symbol.

Marine: looks Like Round 2 has just started!

Gilda: Time to kick this Party up a Notch!

With that said Gilda & Marine Prepared to fight E-Series X1 While Blaze & Spike Face Y1

(Music Ends)

* * *

-Ponyville-

Back at Ponyville Libaray Twilight & Shadow were resting there due to the massive training they got, Twilight went to Shadow as she gave him some medicine & herbs to heal his wounds. Shadow Winced at the Pain as Twi was treating him.

Twilight: Hold still wills ya! This will only take a second. It doesn't even hurt.

Twilight put some of the Herbs on herself but she ended up wincing in pain anyway.

Shadow: Doesn't even hurt you say.

Twilight: Shut up...

Twilight's Cheeks were red out of the random. She looked up to the sky seeing her friends in battle. Shadow noticed her Emotion right now & told her.

Shadow: Don't Worry. When the time comes, we'll step in. All we can do is wait till then...

Twilight: Right..._Everyone..._

_-_Egg Fleet Base 4-

* * *

(Music: Full Force-Kamen Rider Kabuto)

Back at the Egg Fleet, Things weren't as easy as it seems, The E-Series Robots had the advantage. Gilda spat blood as she said

Gilda: Damn it, at this rate we'll never beat them!

Marine: Should we do a combo?

Gilda: like we have a choice?

As Gilda puts up her wings, Marine powers her glove at Maximum Power. The 2 simultaneously launched their attacks in one shot

Marine & Gilda: GUSTY FIST WAVE!

The robot attacked with a Cannon that looked like an X-Shaped. The 2 Attacks collided as The Fighters struggle to win. At that very moment, Gilda & Marine manage to bore the hole thought the robot & it exploded.

Gilda: Hehe, Not bad, Kid.

Marine: Not bad you mate!

At Spike & Blaze's Side, Things weren't too good either as The E-Series Y1 was becoming a challenge.

Spike: Man, What are we gonna do, Blaze? At this rate our Fire Claw combos won't work!

Blaze: What about that one move?

Spike: You mean-

Blaze: That's Right! I'll need you to put your full dragon power to it!

Spike: But we never prefect it-

Blaze: THERE'S NO TIME JUST DO IT!

Spike: Alright, Here it goes!

Spike Charged up 100% of His Dragon Power as Blaze Charges up her Fire ball.

Spike & Blaze; LET'S GO! BLAZING DRAGON!

The 2 released their attacks at The Robot as it went flying till it exploded.

Spike: ALL RIGHT!

Blaze: I knew we could do it! Got it right this time too!

* * *

(Inside the Egg Fleet)

Inside Eggman was Furious that his arrays of bots were crushed by our heroes. He went into a furious mumble & yelled

Eggman: HOW! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? GRRR! JUST WAIT! I'LL SHOW THEM! LOOKS LIKE THESE BABIES TO OUR LITTLE GUEST WOULD WE?

Orbot: Boss, You mean-

Eggman: No No, Not the Big Guy. I'll save him for later. But for now, Why Not let our Captains show them the door...

In 7 capsules shows 7 mecha robots with 7 mini assistances along with them. Eggman went to his microphone & announced

Eggman: well well Sonic. Rainbow Dash...You manage to go this Far that was just a Warm-Up for you guys! HERE'S WHERE IT GETS REALLY ROUGH!

With the push of a button, Eggman summons the mechas in Front of our heroes. All of them combined with every bot Eggman used Past to present each of them with a Chaos Emerald Emblem on them & the Mini's Sol. Our Heroes Watched as they faced another one of Eggman's Deadly Creations. Will They Succeed in defeating them, or just more meat in the grinder? Find out next time on Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure!

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Author's Comments (LONG TIME NO SEE!)

HERE IT IS FOLKS!

YOUR QUEST IS FINALLY OVER!

S&RD ADVENTURE 14 IS HERE!

It's been a busy few months for me but i manage to make it though!

Also As of Ch. 14 this will be the last time i'll use Script format

I'll use the new style that Me & :iconthedarkangelempire: Use for ACC X DAE

So Keep watching for more S&RD Adventure!

Here's TOM With Synopsis of the next chapter!

(music:Galactic-Lovett)

T.O.M.: Thanks Kenta. Anyway on the Next Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure. The Gang Finally faces of with the New Chaos Guardians that Eggman put together & their tough as a Bitch.

(Scene Our Heroes getting Pummled by the Chaos Guardians)

Luckily for Them Shadow & Twilight comes in the nick of time to help out in the fight

Shadow: Time we show them true power!

Twilight: Right!

(Scene: Shadow & Twilight Vs. Chaos Guardian Purple)

Shadow & Twilight: MAGIC CHAOS SPEAR!

Can These Guys turn the Tables for the Sonic team & The MLP Crew or Will Eggy's Robot serve them up as the next meal? Find out on a all new episode of Sonic & Rainbow Dash Adventure, Next Saturday at 1:30. Welcome to the Next Generation of Speed. Only Toonami on [adult swim]


End file.
